¿Quien soy?
by Luna Nueva 1499
Summary: Cuando tu pasado te persigue, no hay más opción que enfrentarse a él. Pero no todos los pasados son posibles de enfrentar...sin ayuda.
1. Un día normal

**Hola. Soy yo, su amigo Luna Nueva 1499. Sé que deben estar todos bastante confusos y enfadados porque mi historia "Mi Gran Aventura", está ahora en pausa. Pero ruego que me escuchen antes de lanzarme a la hoguera o cualquier cosa que quieran hacerme por eso. Mi Gran Aventura, personalmente, me parecía una historia mal escrita. Me pareció que empezó mal, que continuó mal y que el último chapter me salió mal. Por eso la pausé. Pero no se preocupen. Guardé en un archivo de Word todos los capítulos de esa historia, por si algún día me atrevo a continuarla con ganas de más y mejor. No todo está perdido, no se preocupen. Sólo pido que disfruten de esta nueva historia, puede que sea aún mejor que la anterior, se lo digo de verdad. Les dejo que disfruten. Les deseo, de todo corazón de escritor, que se diviertan, se emocionen...leyendo esta historia.**

...¿Donde estoy?

Esa pregunta taladraba mi mente cada 10 segundos, más o menos. Hace horas, días, meses...No lo sé con exactitud. No sé cuanto tiempo llevo en esta oscuridad infinita, que no me deja ver nada ni sentir nada. Bueno, si puedo oír. Puedo oír voces entrecortadas. Voces que dicen cosas para nada fáciles de entender. No se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, pero ni siquiera puedo moverme.

¿?: (Hablando desde la lejanía, parece que está llamando a alguien)...Powerrush...Powerrush...

¿Quien? ¿Quien es Powerrush? ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre? Acaso...¿Soy yo? ¿Alguien...me llama?

Nada más pensar esas palabras...

...

...

Me desperté.

(Mundo Real)

Doctor: Hey...Powerrush...¡Despierta, muchacho!

¿?:...(Abriendo los ojos)...¿Doctor Sálvez?

Doctor:(Riéndose) Vaya, parece que la medicación, esta vez, te ha pegado fuerte, ¿Eh?

¿?: ¿Me-medicación?

Doctor: ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Pero si te la tomaste hace 12 horas, la cuales, para tu información, te las has pasado durmiendo!...Hmm...Puede que tengamos que recalibrar la dosis para que no te deje en estado de coma la próxima vez. (Comprobando cosas en un papel) ¿Te importa si te hago las típicas preguntas de calibración?

¿?: Claro que no. Por favor, proceda.

Doctor: nº1: ¿Cuales son tu nombre y apellidos?

¿?: Daniél Armando Florenzo Embajada.

Doctor: ¡Muy bien!...nº2: ¿Recuerdas por que estás en este hospital?

¿?: Sufrí un shock cerebral la semana pasada, porque miles de imágenes e información, todo ello de golpe, me vino a la cabeza de repente. Mi cerebro no pudo aguantarlo todo y permanecí en estado catatónico por 3 días.

Doctor: Bien...nº3: ¿Que eran, resumidamente, estas imágenes e información?

¿?: Una vez las logré asimilar, pude ver que eran imágenes e información de un mundo ficticio, un mundo diferente, donde tengo incluso una identidad alterna.

Doctor: Y eso que lo has resumido, jejeje...nº4: ¿Recuerdas con que nombre, en tu primer día aquí, y por si eso nos dirigía al origen de tu problema, pediste que te llamásemos?

¿?:...(Apretando los puños)... **Powerrush**...Pero que pidiese que se me llamase así para indagar sobre lo que pudo causar ese shock, no significa que me guste.

Doctor: Ya lo sé hijo, ya lo sé. Pero créeme, estamos avanzando mucho. Al menos, nunca has creído que esa información sea real, ¿No?

Powerrush: ¿Un mundo donde existe la magia? Por mucho que me gustaría, me temo que no.

Doctor: (Viendo que se empieza a incomodar) No te preocupes, ya sólo nos queda una pregunta más, y podrás irte a tu habitación...nº5: ¿Recuerdas algo vivido en tu mente mientras estabas en estado catatónico?

Powerrush: Para nada doctor, ojalá recordase algo más de ese mundo ficticio, algo que pudiese ayudarme a entender por que sigo teniendo estos sueños...Pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada.

Doctor: (Cerrando la carpeta y sonriendo con aire sabio) ¿Quieres cenar algo o prefieres irte directamente a la cama?

Powerrush: Preferiría, siendo sincero, no cenar nada. Pero sé de buena tinta que si hago más tiempo sin comer, no tendré energía ni para levantarme.

Doctor: (Sonriendo aún más) Así se habla, muchacho. (Susurrando) No por nada llevas sin comer 2 días.

(Powerrush POV)

Todavía tambaleándome por el exceso de sueño que siento en cada fibra de mi ser, me sostengo del hombro del Doctor Sálvez, y ambos nos dirigimos al comedor. No hay mucha gente. Eso me resulta ya normal. Este hospital tiene reglas más liberales que otros, por ende, puedes hacer muchas cosas que en otros nunca podrías. Por ejemplo, una de ellas es elegir comer en tu habitación. Y eso es precisamente lo que eligen la mayoría de los que estamos aquí, por una causa u otra. Pero ruego, a quien sea que me esté escuchando en este momento, que no se alarme. No es un hospital psiquiátrico donde he estado durante la última semana, pero tampoco es un hospital normal. Es, simplemente, un hospital específico para personas que sufren diversas condiciones que ELLOS MISMOS eligen tratarse. Por fin llego a la que es mi mesa habitual. Eso me gusta de este hospital. Son muy organizados, cada uno de los pacientes tenemos una mesa específica en el comedor, un juego específico de cubiertos...Así nunca nos confundimos y hay que lavar y organizar menos cosas.

Powerrush: ¿Que hay en el menú de cena esta noche?-le preguntó, tras mucho rato sin pronunciar palabra, al Doctor Sálvez, el cual le agradezco profundamente que sea él el que me trate mi...ejem...problema. Sé que hay profesionales que están muy amargados en este hospital, y honestamente, no quiero probar con ninguno de ellos.

Doctor: Hay, respecto a la carne, albóndigas en salsa. Y respecto a las verduras, hay verduras mixtas salteadas.

Eso es otra cosa que, aunque no lo muestre abiertamente, me gusta de este hospital. Puesto que no es, como tal, un hospital psiquiátrico, no nos dan la basura que he oído que les dan a los pacientes que están en los hospitales normales. Nos dan de comer cosas que DE VERDAD son comida. Sin mencionar que, dependiendo del problema que tengas, te dejan o no te dejan tener cosas en tu habitación que en los hospitales normales no te dejan. En mi caso, me dejan tener mi PC y mi celular (junto con mis auriculares, sino ¿Que sentido tendría?), puesto que tengo que investigar, por pedido del Doctor Sálvez, más cosas sobre universos paralelos. Esas tareas, todavía no sé si son para ayudarme a encontrar la raíz de mi problema o para, simplemente, tenerme ocupado y no estar todo el día comiéndome la cabeza.

Termino de cenar y me dirijo a mi habitación. La habitación 938, una que tengo suerte de que me haya tocado, puesto que tiene una de las mejores vistas al bosque que está al lado del hospital.

Posiblemente, quien quiera que me esté escuchando, se preguntará quien soy. Pues bien, mi nombre es Powerrush, o al menos, como habéis visto antes, es como, a regañadientes, prefiero que me llamen. Soy un chico de estatura media, pelo largo hasta la espalda de color negro profundo, piel pálida y exageradamente delgado, con ojos de un "hermoso" (o al menos, así lo han llamado muchas personas) azul cristalino. Soy de personalidad muy miedosa, introvertida y tímida, pero también muy seria.

Nada más entrar en mi habitación, prácticamente me tiro en la cama y, tras poco esperar, me vuelvo a dormir profundamente, como hace apenas 3 horas. Por si alguien se está preguntando por que dormía tan profundamente a deshora, era por esto: Decidí, por consejo del Doctor Sálvez, probar una medicación nueva para eliminar más rápido mis síntomas de estrés traumático, que aparecieron tras despertarme de mi estado catatónico. Pero supongo que me relajo demasiado bien...y demasiado rápido.

(Sueño de Powerrush)

¿Qué veo? Puedo ver una enorme pradera. Pero no es una pradera normal y corriente. Parece sacada de los dibujos animados de una niña de 6 años. En ella, en un punto específico y muy alejado de mi vista, hay 4 figuras, 4 figuras que están en lo que parece una reunión. Pero no parecen figuras humanas. Logro distinguir, a través de toda la vista que uno puede tener en un sueño, que todas tienen lo que parece un cuerno saliendo de sus frentes. Incluso parece que todas tienen colores diferentes. Las mas altas tienen, respectivamente, un color rosa y blanco, que se distinguiría mejor si no estuviesen tan malditamente juntas. Otra de ellas tiene un profundo color violeta por todo su cuerpo, mientras que la última (que a su vez es la más pequeña, incluso emite algunos ruidos de bebé) luce un color rosa pálido.

Parece que hablan en un dialecto comprensible para mí. Pero, en cuanto al contexto de la conversación, no entiendo nada.

Figura violeta: (En un tono que parece como si estuviese llorando) ¿Por que, *******? ¿Por que demonios tuvo que terminar así?

No pude oír bien el nombre, pero supuse que debía ser parte del sueño...¡Claro! ¡Esto debe ser lo que llaman "sueños lúcidos"!

Figura rosa: (Llorando un poco más fuertemente que la violeta) Ni idea. Pero, esté donde esté, nuestro pequeño estará bien...Sé que lo estará. Como él siempre decía: "Mantened la Esperanza"

Figura blanca: (Suena como si estuviese enjugándose las lágrimas, pero intentando reírse al mismo tiempo) Jejeje, no por nada era el... **Príncipe de la Esperanza**...

Ante esas palabras, siento como si me hubiesen pegado un tiro de pistola en mitad del pecho. Sigo oyendo como hablan, pero ya no los escucho...¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes? ¿Cómo fui tan idiota?

Figura/bebé rosa pálido: (Balbucea y ríe, extendiendo lo que creo que son sus brazos, hacia la figura rosa).

Figura rosa: (Volviendo a llorar) Lo sabemos, mi pequeña ****** *****, por lo menos aún te tenemos a ti.

Intento extender la mano hacia ellos, intento hablarles, pero es como si una fuerza me retuviese. Ni siquiera me sale la voz. Todo empieza a desvanecerse, a medida que empiezo a...despertarme.

(Mundo Real)

Me despierto. Creo que nunca había estado tan asustado. ¿Cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta antes de algo tan obvio?

Doctor: ¡Powerrush! ¡¿Que te ocurre?! ¡Te oíamos llorar desde la habitación de al lado!-pregunta el doctor viendo mis lágrimas, que no dejan de salir por mis ojos.

Powerrush: Doctor...Por favor, espéreme en la sala de terapia. Tengo algo muy importante que contarle.

Mientras el doctor asiente y sale de mi habitación, yo sólo puedo empezar a ordenar mis pensamientos para saber con exactitud cómo decirle la verdad al doctor Sálvez sin que crea que estoy como una cabra. Seguro que creerá que estoy loco, pero, por lo menos, tengo que intentarlo...

Mamá...Papá...Perdonadme, por favor...


	2. ¿Que es este sitio?

**Hola a todos. Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de esta historia. Me gustó mucho que os gustase el primer capítulo, por ende, decidí continuar. Sólo añado esta nota al capítulo para aclarar la siguiente lista de cosas:**

 **-La magia, en el mundo humano, no se realiza con el pensamiento. Funciona de un modo completamente diferente. Se usan las palabras para invocar sus efectos, pero no palabras corrientes, sino otro idioma.**

 **-El idioma, por si quedaba alguna duda, lo inventé yo mismo hace poco. Sí, encontré en Google un manual para crear un idioma y, bueno, no pude resistirme.**

 **-Por último, quería especificar los tipos de expresión que hay en este capítulo (y en la historia en general):**

Hola-Habla normal.

 _Hola_ -Significa que el personaje está hechizado con un encantamiento que afecta a su mente.

 **Hola** -Significa que el que habla es alguien realmente malvado.

 _ **Hola**_ -Significa que alguien está haciendo un encantamiento con "magia del mundo humano".

 _Hola_ -Significa que alguien está pensando.

* * *

(Doctor Sálvez POV)

Llevo un rato esperando a Powerrush en la sala de terapia. Parece que ocurre una de dos situaciones: O se ha vuelto a perder (es lo que pasa casi siempre en un hospital tan grande) o está buscando algo en Internet que confirme lo que sea que me vaya a decir. Por fin oigo las bisagras de la puerta abriéndose, parece que el chico por fin está aqu...¡¿Pero que demonios...?!

Doctor: ¡¿Quien es usted?! ¡¿Cómo demonios ha entrado?!

¿?: **Jejeje... _Nok nawur_ _cirlen yall celoma ero ro xium._**

Doctor:... _¿Que quiere saber...amo?_

(Powerrush POV)

Powerrush: ¿Donde demonios estoy?

Estaba parado en cuatro patas, pero, a la vez, se sentía como si estuviese perfectamente de pie. Mi melena, normalmente larga hasta la espalda, ahora apenas me cubría parte de mi rango de visión, cuando habitualmente la apartaba de mis ojos. Podía sentir algo grande en mi cabeza, y dos alas exageradamente grandes a mi espalda. Sabía que eran alas porque había girado mi cuello, que era mucho más flexible de lo habitual, hacia mi espalda y las vi. Dos grandes y fuertes alas, con unas plumas que harían envidiar hasta a un albatros. Todo mi cuerpo, puesto que me miré mis nuevas patas y determiné que todo mi cuerpo era así, era de un color cían (cían sustractivo, si recuerdo bien el nombre del tono).

Powerrush: ¿Que...me ha pasado?

¿Se me ha olvidado decir que tenía una cola? Una cola larga y negra, con una franja violeta a su través, igual que en mi nueva melena. ¿Debería estar alterado? Pues, si digo la verdad, un poco. No todos los días sueño con tener una forma diferente y tan bien definida. Busque un espejo o algo similar para verme a mi mismo, pero al no hallarlo, tuve que conformarme con un río. Efectivamente, estoy en medio de un bosque. Más concretamente, estoy a las afueras de un bosque, puesto que he visto humo en la lejanía, lo cual significa que hay una civilización cercana. Una vez me miro en el río (después de tropezarme unas cinco veces con mis patas), veo a un pequeño caballo de color cían sustractivo, de melena y cola largas y negras con una franja violeta, con mis mismos ojos azul cristalino. Eso que tenía en la cabeza era un lustroso cuerno de unicornio, también color cían sustractivo. Aunque sea un sueño extraño, me gusta.

Empiezo a caminar a cuatro patas hacia donde antes vi el humo. Aunque, por el camino, me pasa algo horrible. Me tropiezo con una piedra y me caigo de bruces al suelo...Un momento...Puedo sentir dolor. Puedo sentir dolor...Esto no es un sueño...Esto me está pasando de verdad...

...

¡¿Donde demonios estoy?!

(Flashback)

Powerrush: _Mamá, Papá...Perdonadme, por favor..._

 _Ojalá...después de todo esto...podamos volver a estar juntos...Sé que no queríais que viniese a este hospital. Dijisteis que ya se me pasaría. Sé que...Yo sabía que teníais razón, pero...Había algo que me decía que necesitaba este tratamiento. Lo siento por no poder estar a vuestro lado. Siempre me habéis protegido de todo mal...Y yo no he sabido recompensaros._

¿?: **Nok eurdnor a ep a** **xlerar**

Oigo esa voz...Tan llena de rabia, tan..Familiar. Pero, ¿De donde? ¿De donde me suena esa voz?...Antes de que pueda siquiera volverme, ya siento un enorme e irresistible sueño, por lo cual me desmayo en apenas instantes. Lo último que puedo ver son un par de ojos rojos y muy brillantes.

(Realidad)

"¿Que es este sitio? ¿Que son estos recuerdos?...¡¿Por que me dormí tan repentinamente?! El que me hizo desmayarme, ¿Me trajo aquí y me convirtió en...esto?...Y si es así, ¿Cómo diablos lo ha hecho? ¿Acaso ha usado...?...¡NO! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡La magia no es real! ¡Nunca lo ha sido!"

En esas palabras pienso mientras camino por el sendero que lleva, seguro, a la civilización. Puedo ver un pueblo a unos cuantos metros de mi, de hecho, casi entro sin darme cuenta. Pero luego un horrible pensamiento me invade la mente.

Powerrush: ¿Y si son humanos? Yo, al menos sentido físico, soy un maldito caballo...¿Que pasará si tratan de capturarme para hacer experimentos conmigo?...¿Que pasará si descubren que aún puedo hablar?

Ante esos pensamientos, pierdo mi calma habitual. Empiezo a temblar, pensando en lo que la especie humana podría hacerme ahora. Pero esos pensamientos se desvanecen, al tiempo que veo que dos...caballos de colores, caminan fuera de la ciudad. Una tiene alas, pero no cuerno. Otro no tiene ni lo uno ni lo otro. Parecen una pareja de novios. Según fijan su mirada en mí (después de unos 10 segundos), intento pedirles información de donde estoy, aún sin saber si siquiera hablamos el mismo dialecto...Pero corren dentro de la ciudad antes de poder decirles nada. Sé que están asustados, esas caras no son difíciles de reconocer...Pero, ¿Por que están asustados? ¿Realmente soy tan extraño? Yo no vi que fuese, precisamente, un adefesio cuando miré mi reflejo en el río. Sin más opciones, me dirijo hacia el interior de la ciudad. Hay un letrero que dice, para mi asombro, en mi idioma: "Bienvenidos a Ponyville"...

...¿Ponyville? ¿Eso es nombre para una ciudad (una ciudad pequeña, casi parece un pueblo)? ¿Por que ese nombre me resulta tan...conocido?

(Princesa Twilight Sparkle POV)

No puedo evitar pensar en él de vez en cuando. De hecho, pienso en él la mayor parte del día. Desde que él se fue, no hemos podido volver a ser felices...Ninguno de nosotros. Mis padres se quedaron horrorizados y realmente tristes...yo me quedé devastada y Spike también...Celestia lloró durante días, apenas tenía energía para levantar el sol...las noches de Luna nunca fueron iguales, las estrellas ya no tenían ese brillo habitual...Pero...Cadence y mi HMMAPS...Ellos se quedaron sin apenas hablarse el uno al otro durante meses...Se quedaron completamente destrozados...Y no me extraña lo más mínimo. Era un pony realmente brillante, aprendía magia con gran rapidez, y no era el tipo de pony al que se puede "no querer". Todos le apreciaban allá donde fuera, todos cuantos le conocían le querían y/o admiraban...

¿?: ¿Twilight?

Giro mi cabeza, y pongo mis ojos llenos de lágrimas en Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity. Las tres también tienen lágrimas en sus ojos (algo muy raro en Pinkie). Applejack pone su casco en mi hombro.

Applejack: Estás pensando en él, ¿Verdad?-pregunta. Pero no lo hace en forma de reproche, sino en forma comprensiva. Yo me limito a asentir. Pinkie Pie me abraza fuertemente, y Rarity pone su casco en mi hombro libre.

Rarity: Querida, todas sabemos que estás triste. Todas lo hemos estado durante estos años. Pero ahora tienes una sobrina por la que luchar. No puedes rendirte.

Pinkie Pie: Iba a traerte un cupcake de manzana Zapp, pero...luego decidí que no era una buena idea, aún siendo tus favoritos.

Twilight: Porque también eran los suyos...-digo antes de seguir llorando. Sentí entonces unos bracitos escamosos que me abrazaban por la cintura, y vi a mi pequeño Spike, con unas lágrimas en los ojos que habrían roto el corazón del mismo Rey Sombra.

Spike:...Lo hecho de menos...-es todo lo que llega a decir, antes de que los cinco nos abracemos, compartiendo todas nuestras lágrimas.

¿?: No deseo interrumpir, alteza, pero...-intenta decir un guardia, entrando en la habitación y quitándose el casco, pues al igual que todos, es conocedor de nuestra desgracia.

Twilight: No importa...Sniffffff, ¿Que ocurre?

Guardia: Varios testigos han señalado que un extraño pony deambula por el pueblo, en dirección al castillo.

Applejack: ¿Cómo, un extraño pony?

Rarity: ¿Que tiene de raro? Seguramente sólo querrá ver más de cerca el castillo, como la gran mayoría de los que vienen por primera vez a Ponyville.

Guardia: No es eso, Lady Rarity, es que algunos lo han señalado como...como...

Parece que le cuesta mucho decirlo.

Twilight: ¿Cómo, guardia?-lo animo, intentando que lo diga de una vez.

Guardia:...

...

..

...Un Alicornio macho.

Todos nuestros ojos se abren, apenas unos instantes de haber oído semejantes palabras.

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

(Powerrush POV)

Creo haber oido un fuerte ruido proveniente de ese castillo. Parece hecho de cristal en su totalidad. De todo este pueblo (un poco rústico, pero muy agradable) es lo que me parece más conocido. Respecto a mi recorrido por el pueblo, ha sido demasiado tranquilo...¿Por que demasiado? Pues porque, en todo el pueblo, no hay una maldita alma. Parece como si, al venir yo, todos se hubiesen escondido. Sigo sin entender nada, ni saber donde estoy, más que el nombre de este pueblo. Sigo caminando, tropezando un poco a veces, pero al cabo de un rato, se siente completamente normal. Es como...si ya hubiese caminado así antes. Intenté llamar a las puertas de lo que parecían algunos locales públicos, pero ni siquiera contestaban. Esto es una de las cosas más raras que me han pasado en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera tengo la más remota idea de como he terminado en este...

¿?: ¡ERES TU!

De nuevo, ni siquiera me da tiempo a volverme. Puedo sentir...¿Un abrazo? Un fuerte abrazo, consistente en cuatro yeguas y algo que parece un pequeño lagarto morado, me está apretando con mucha fuerza, de hecho, ni siquiera puedo respirar.

¿?: ¡No me puedo creer que hayas vuelto!

...

..

...

..

Powerrush: ¿Quienes sois?


	3. Reunión

( **¿?** POV)

 **(Flashback)**

 **Cuando hube terminado de pronunciar el conjuro, y de haber dejado a este maldito desgraciado completamente inconsciente, tuve que cargarlo hacia el portal que abrí, por supuesto, con otro encantamiento. Sé de buena tinta que podría haber acabado con él entonces, pero necesitaría de otro encantamiento, no tengo tanto Maná como antes, aparte de que todavía me cuesta mucho utilizar la magia en el mundo humano. ¿Saben lo que me costó llegar a descubrir que tenían que usarse palabras?...**

 **...Pero eso ya no importa. Pronto estaremos en MI terreno, donde tengo tanto poder como en mis buenos tiempos. Este estúpido me ayudará a conquistar el Imperio de Cristal...Lo quiera o no. Me vengaré por su negativa en el pasado. Toda la familia real...¡SE CONVERTIRÁN EN MIS ESCLAVOS! ¡BWA JA JA JA JA JA JA!**

 **(Realidad)**

 **¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡ERA DE DÍA! ¡Estoy seguro de que calculé el tiempo en que en Equestria sería de noche, o al menos el crepúsculo, para poder salir!...**

 **Arggg, parece que la luz solar me sigue haciendo daño. Tuve que dejar a este malnacido en el bosque Everfree para poder ocultarme...Bueno, no pasa nada. Si consigue llegar a Ponyville e infiltrarse entre los ponis de allí, podré llegar a la conquista final más rápidamente...**

 **¡SÓLO PREPÁRATE, EQUESTRIA! ¡YA HE VUELTO...Y TRAIGO CONMIGO LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE VUESTRO MUNDO! "¡ _NOK TERMIO TÖP WIRLEN!"_**

(Powerrush POV)

Powerrush: ¿Quienes sois?

Según pronuncio esas palabras, todas se apartan de mí tan rápido que ni siquiera lo notó hasta unos segundos después. Me miran con una cara que indica una estupefacción absoluta. Yo, por otro lado, les miro con extrañeza.

¿? Morada: ¿No...sabes quienes somos?

Powerrush:...Claro que no. No os había visto en mi vida.-digo con honestidad.

¿? Naranja:...Di-Dice la verdad...-dice la yegua naranja, notando que todos la miran. Esta yegua, al igual que todos (incluyendo al lagarto), está llorando tanto que parece que se va a deshidratar.

¿? Lagarto: ¿N-Ni...Ni siquiera sabes...quien soy yo?-pregunta el lagarto, señalándose a si mismo. Hace rato que no me sorprendo de nada. Ni siquiera me sorprende que este lagarto pueda hablar.

Powerrush: ¿Tendría que saberlo?...Creo que me están confundiendo con otro.

¿? Rosa (¡¿Cómo demonios es posible que se le esté deshinchando el pelo?!): ¡Imposible! ¡Estamos seguras de que eres tú, Powerrush!

Ante esas palabras, me dispongo a contestar, aun más extrañado, hasta que...

Powerrush: ¡¿Cómo demonios sabéis ese nombre?!...¡¿Quienes sois vosotras?!-logro preguntar, cada vez más asustado.

¿? Morada:...Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle...¿Seguro que no te acuerdas de quien soy?

Powerrush:...Para nada. No me suenas de absolutamente nada.

¿? Blanca: Yo...Yo soy Rarity.-dice la que es una unicornio blanca. Parece que, de tanto llorar, se le ha corrido todo el maquillaje que tenía. Me da algo de pena, la verdad.

¿? Naranja: Mi nombre es Applejack.

¿? Rosa: El mío es Pinkie Pie.

¿? Lagarto: Y yo soy Spike.

Es muy extraño. Estos nombres...¿Donde los he oído antes? Es como si se hubiesen presentado antes a mi. Es realmente extraño.

Rarity:...Tu Marca...-dice mirando hacia mis flancos.

Powerrush: ¿Hmmm?

Rarity: Tu Cutie Mark...No la tienes...

Ante esas palabras, todas dirigen su mirada a mis flancos. Están tapados en gran parte por mis grandes alas, pero es cierto que una pequeña parte sigue al descubierto. Ahora que me fijo, todos sus flancos tienen dibujos en ellos. Rarity tiene unos diamantes azules, Applejack unas manzanas, Twilight tiene una estrella magenta, y Pinkie Pie unos globos azul y amarillos. Yo miro mi flanco...Y es verdad. Mi flanco no tiene ese dibujo.

Powerrush: ¿Es eso algo malo?

Twilight: Más que malo es raro...¿No habías obtenido ya tu Cutie Mark? ¡Yo misma estaba cuando la obtuviste!

Powerrush:...Vaaaaaale...¿Que quieres decir?-digo con una tremenda cara de "No me lo creo para nada"-¿Que es una "Cutie Mark?.

Las yeguas se miran entre sí ante mis palabras. Parece que van a llorar otra vez, lo que no entiendo es por que.

Twilight: ¿Te importaría venir a mi castillo?...

...

..Tenemos que explicarte algo.

Powerrush:...¿No hay trampas, ni trucos para hacerme algo malo, ni nada por el estilo?-pregunto, dudando en mucho de sus palabras.

Twilight: Nada de nada. Lo prometo.-dice Twilight, poniendo una de sus patas sobre su pecho, donde creo que está su corazón. Después de unos segundos, aún dudando, me limito a asentir. Las yeguas, por primera vez desde que las conozco, sonríen. Incluso la melena de Pinkie Pie se vuelve a inflar.

(Unas cuantas horas de caminata después (Sí, ¿Que esperaban? El castillo estaba lejos))

Vale. Lo admito. Este castillo es completamente increíble, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Twilight: Ya lo sé. A mi también me pareció increíble la primera vez que lo vi por dentro.-me dice Twilight, notando mi asombro.

Parece un poco melancólica. A saber por que se pone así de repente. Llegamos a una habitación, que tiene en su interior una cama ENORME, o al menos, es enorme en relación a un tamaño pony...

...

¿Por que esta habitación me resulta tan...familiar? Todo en ella me recuerda algo, pero ¿A que?...

...Estos libros...

...Los juguetes para niños, ocultos en un baúl al fondo de la habitación...

...Estos útiles de escritura y dibujo...

...Cada vez me duele más la cabeza...¿Cómo es posible que todo en este lugar me suene tanto de algo?...

Powerrush:...Twilight...

Ella se vuelve a verme cuando la llamo.

Powerrush: ¿Esta habitación es de alguien?

Twilight empieza a llorar otra vez. Me parece oírla susurrar algo.

Twilight: Realmente lo has olvidado todo...

Powerrush: ¿Cómo?

Twilight: ¡Nada, nada!...Ejem...Esta es la habitación de invitados. Yo tengo que escribir una carta importante, ¿Te importaría mucho esperar aquí mientras realizo unas tareas?

Powerrush: En absoluto. Yo esperaré aquí. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.-digo amablemente, modestias aparte.

Twilight sonríe. Sale de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

(Twilight POV)

No me puedo creer todavía que haya...que haya vuelto...Que esté de nuevo en SU habitación. La habitación en la que tantas veces durmió cuando venía a verme...¡La carta! ¡Tengo que escribirles a Celestia y Luna, pero también tengo que decírselo a Shining y Cadence!

Corro por los pasillos de mi castillo, hasta llegar a la sala de los tronos. Parece que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy ya han llegado, puesto que se lanzan en plancha hacia mí y empiezan a bombardearme con preguntas. Hasta me parece normal que Rainbow esté llorando.

Rainbow Dash: ¡¿Realmente ha vuelto?!

Fluttershy: ¡¿Por que las demás dicen que ha perdido la memoria?!

Rainbow Dash: ¡¿Cómo demonios ha hecho para regresar?!

Applejack: ¡CHICAS!

Ambas pegasos se vuelven a mirarla.

Applejack:...La estáis agobiando. Todas estamos alteradas.

Rarity: Pues espérate a ver cómo estarán Shining Armor y Cadence.

Me dirijo a Spike con un movimiento de mi cabeza. Él, tan eficiente como siempre, sostiene ya un pergamino y una pluma.

Twilight: Ufff..."Mis muy queridos Shining y Cadence...Soy portadora de tan buenas noticias como malas..."

(Powerrush POV)

Bueno, por lo menos no todo me resulta tan familiar. Estaba comenzando ya a acostumbrarme. He encontrado un libro, en una de las estanterías, que dice como hacer hechizos básicos. He visto a Twilight mover cosas con el brillo que sale de su cuerno. Ella lo llamó "Magia". Tras las primeras impresiones, y de que ella me explicase, un poco, como funciona, supuse que si ella tenía un cuerno y podía hacer magia, yo también podría, dado que también tengo cuerno. De momento estoy aprendiendo el hechizo que el libro dice que es el más básico: La Telequinesis. Según el libro, se debe concentrar uno en la figura del objeto y seguir sus propios instintos para concentrar magia en su cuerno y "cubrir" el objeto con ella. Una vez hecho eso, y mientras no se pierda un mínimo de concentración, se podrá seguir moviendo el objeto.

Powerrush: Vamos...vamos, muévete.

Tras unos segundos concentrándome, noto como una extraña sensación invade mi cuerno, siendo lo primero que siento en él. En el momento, no sé como, pero SÉ QUE ES MAGIA. Rápidamente me concentro en la figura que intento agarrar. Según abro mis ojos, veo claramente el lápiz que estaba intentado levitar, completamente quieto en mitad del aire, cubierto de un aura color **plateado**. Sí, mi aura es de mi color favorito, para mi gran deleite: Un lustroso, bonito y brillante color plateado puro...

...¡Lo logré! ¡Realmente...puedo hacer magia, y he aprendido mi primer hechizo!

Durante un rato, me divierto, ya que no me ve nadie, haciendo levitar varias cosas de la habitación. Jejeje, ya parezco la protagonista de la película "Matilda". En el mismo momento en que escucho como llaman a la puerta, coloco rápidamente todas las cosas en su sitio. Abro la puerta con mi nueva telequinesis, y veo a Twilight en el umbral que da al exterior.

Twilight: ¿No decías que no sabías nada de magia, que en tu mundo la magia no existía?

Powerrush: ¡Claro! Me he entretenido leyendo un libro de hechizos básicos.

Twilight sonríe ampliamente, casi parece que está rememorando algún recuerdo en especial.

Twilight: Por cierto...tienes visita.

Powerrush: ¿Yo? ¿De quien?

Twilight: Ehhhhh...Digamos que hay unos cuantos ponis que están deseando verte.

Powerrush: ¿Ah, si? ¿Y eso?

Twilight no responde. Parece estar poniéndose más nerviosa por momentos. Lo siguiente que noto es estar con Twilight caminando por los pasillos. O, al menos, caminando va ella. Yo voy sostenido con su magia. Al momento de que llegamos a unas puertas, la cuales antes me dijo Twilight que llevaban al salón de los tronos, Twilight me sitúa al lado de una de las puertas.

Twilight: Ahora, ¿Podrías quedarte aquí hasta que te llame?

Powerrush: Claaaaro.-digo dudando bastante de ella.

(Twilight Sparkle POV)

No me lo puedo creer. Hasta su aura mágica se siente igual...No hay ninguna duda...Es él de verdad...

Tras abrir la puerta, lo justo para entrar sólo yo, me dirijo hacia mi HMMAPS y a Cadence, a los cuales (a uno más que a la otra) los están consolando Celestia y Luna, mientras Fluttershy sostiene a Flurry Heart.

Cadence: ¿Estás segura de que es él, Twilight?

Shining: Twily, si esto es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia...Y si no lo es, todavía menos.

Twilight: No es ninguna broma, HMMAPS. Nosotras mismas lo hemos podido ver. Ahora mismo, si gustáis, lo hago entrar.

Celestia: Recordemos no ser muy bruscos. Según lo que Twilight nos ha contado, no recuerda nada.

Luna: No sabemos como ha podido regresar, pero supongo que, en algún momento, será necesario preguntarle sobre lo que sepa.

Todos asentimos. Yo me dirijo a la puerta, toco tres veces, esperando que entienda la señal. Por suerte, parece que así es. La puerta se abre. Al mismo momento de entrar él, juro que miré mal a algunos, puesto que creo que conté como 6 pares de ojos derramando lágrimas, y algún que otro gimoteo.

Powerrush: Ehhhhhhhh...¿Hola...a todos?-pregunta él, notándose la extrañeza a kilómetros.

(Powerrush POV)

Powerrush: Ehhhhhhhh...¿Hola...a todos?

Estoy seguro de que mi extrañeza ante la situación se nota a un kilómetro de distancia. Lo siguiente que puedo notar es ser abrazado (no saben como cansa) por una gran y fuerte superficie blanca con crin azul.

¿? Unicornio Blanco: ¡NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS VUELTO, RUSHIE! ¡TE HEMOS ECHADO TANTÍSIMO DE MENOS!

Ojalá pudiese responder a esas preguntas, pero ni siquiera puedo respirar. Su abrazo es fortísimo.

¿? Alicornio Blanca: Shining, por los Dioses, cálmate.

Según lo apartan con magia de mi lado, por fin puedo respirar con tranquilidad.

Powerrush: ¿Alguien sabe quien es ese unicornio?

Twilight:...Verás...


	4. La verdad duele

(Twilight Sparkle POV)

Twilight:...Y eso es todo...básicamente.

Powerrush... ...

Twilight:...¿Powerrush?

Powerrush:... ...

(10 minutos después)

Creo que no he oído reírse tanto a nadie, ni siquiera a Pinkie Pie. Juraría, sin temor a perder, que esas carcajadas se escuchan hasta en la ciudad de Canterlot.

(Rainbow Dash POV)

¡¿Será posible?! ¡Se está tronchando de risa, y encima, en un momento como este!...De acuerdo, pensaba que su reacción sería gritar, llorar...Esto es mucho mejor. Pero, la verdad, me gustaría saber por que se ríe tanto.

(Fluttershy POV)

...Eh...Cr-Creo que se está...ahogando de tanto reírse...

(Princesa Celestia POV)

De acuerdo...No entiendo por que le ha dado semejante ataque de risa. Pero mientras su risa sigue creciendo, nuestra estupefacción también. Lentamente me acerco hacia Powerrush, y tocándole el hombro con mi casco para llamar su atención, me dispongo a hablarle.

Celestia:...Powerrush...No sabemos, ninguno de nosotros, por que te ríes tanto, pero lo que Twilight te ha contado es la verdad. Llevamos mucho tiempo esperando a que volvieses, manteniendo la esperanza de que estuvieses vivo tras esa maldita batalla...

Puedo notar que ha parado de reírse y que, al igual que todos, atiende a mis palabras.

Celestia:...Sólo queremos, y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo esto, que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

En los anteriores momentos, su carcajada ha cambiado a una cara de seriedad. Se levanta del suelo donde, a falta de términos mejores, ha estado tumbado mientras se reía.

Powerrush:...¿Y cómo se supone que me crea eso?...Es decir, supongo que tendréis una prueba que lo confirme. O, en su defecto, varias.

Celestia: ¿Que no incluya magia?

Powerrush: Exacto. Tendrán todos que perdonarme pero, por ahora, me fío más de la ciencia.

Todos nos disponemos a pensar en alguna prueba que confirme la historia que Twilight le contó a Powerrush hace apenas unos minutos, y que no incluya la magia. Por increíble que parezca, parece que lo que Twilight nos escribió en la carta es cierto. En el mundo en el que estuvo atrapado durante este tiempo, la magia, literalmente, NO EXISTE.

Luna: ¡Tengo una idea!

Todos giramos la cabeza hacia mi querida hermana.

Cadence: ¿Cual es tu idea, Tía Luna?

Luna: Bueno...-dice dirigiendo su cabeza hacia Powerrush-¿Tu eres de los que se marean...viendo sangre?

Podría ser una alucinación, pero creo que he visto a Powerrush tragar saliva. Es más, creo que ha palidecido.

(Hospital de Ponyville; 2 horas después) (Powerrush POV)

Enfermera Red Heart: Señor Powerrush, por favor, tranquilícese. Cuanto antes comencemos, antes acabaremos.

Powerrush: ¡Y UNA (censurado)! ¡NI MUERTO DEJO QUE ME ENCHUFEN ESA (censurado) AGUJA EN LA PATA!

Sí, deben estar pensando que tengo una boca de camionero. ¿Y saben que? ¡A mucha honra! ¿Se pueden creer que quieren hacernos una prueba sanguínea? ¡Y todo para confirmar una absurda historia de esa alicornio morada loca!

Uno de los doctores, el cual es un unicornio verde menta con melena blanca, ojos verde manzana y cutie mark de un alambique de laboratorio (Doctor Still Cleaner, creo que se llamaba), ilumina su cuerno con un aura verde pistacho, agarrando todo mi cuerpo a la vez e impidiendo que me mueva.

Enfermera Red Heart: Yyyyyyyyyyyy...¡Listo! ¿A que no era para tanto?

Powerrush: ¡QUE ME (censurado) VIVO Y ME METAN EN ACEITE HIRVIENDO PARA (muy censurado) DESPUÉS! ¡¿QUE NO HA SIDO PARA TANTO?! ¡COMO PILLE A LA PRINCESA LUNA LA VOY A (censurado) (censuradísimo) Y DESPUÉS LA (+18) PARA QUE ASÍ NADIE RECONOZCA SU CARA DE (tan censurado que no deberían verlo ni los del CSI)!

Puedo ver que, a raíz de mi grito, la enfermera Red Heart tiene la boca hasta el suelo. No se si son por los vocablos que he proliferado, o por las palabrotas.

(10 minutos después) (Princesa Luna POV)

Enfermera Red Heart: ¿Besas...a tu madre...con esa boca?

Durante estos 10 minutos (y no es que me extrañe lo más mínimo), Powerrush no hubiese podido hablar ni aunque quisiese, puesto que la Enfermera le ha estado restregando una pastilla de jabón por toda la boca. Según ella, es para limpiarle esa boca tan sucia.

El Doctor Still Cleaner nos trae los resultados de las pruebas de análisis sanguíneo.

Cadence: ¿Y bien, doctor?-pregunta Cadence con tono ansioso y con nervios.

Still Cleaner: No hay ninguna duda. La filiación genética coincide de forma... ...

(Powerrush POV)

Después de que esa maldita enfermera me sacase la pastilla de jabón de la traquea, y claramente después de enjuagarme la boca con agua, fui a ver que hacían los demás. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me los encontré a casi todos llorando...otra vez, lo cual ya me empezaba a cansar...¿En este mundo no saben hacer más que llorar durante todo el santo día?

Cadence: Powerrush...La prueba...

Powerrush: ¿Prueba?... ...¡Ah, si, la prueba! ¿Y bien? ¿Ha quedado demostrado que lo que YO decía era verdad?

Shining: Eh...En realidad...

Rainbow Dash: ¡Para nada! ¡Nosotras éramos las que teníamos razón!

Powerrush:...

..

...

..

Powerrush: ¡¿CÓMO?!

Todos se miran entre sí, pero luego todas las miradas se dirigen a Celestia.

Luna: Hermana...

Cadence: Sabes que eres la única que sabe ese hechizo...

Shining: Celestia... ...Por favor...Realmente lo necesitamos de nuevo aquí, con nosotros...

Ante mi cara de confusión, Celestia suspira, se acerca lentamente a mi, y hace brillar su cuerno, lo cual para mí es una MUY mala señal.

Celestia: Perdóname Powerrush, realmente tengo que hacer esto...Por el bien de todos...

Toca su cuerno con el mío...

...

...

...

Y RECUERDO TODO. **AB-SO-LU-TA-MEN-TE TO-DO.**

Todos me miran, claramente están esperando mi reacción...A cada recuerdo que entra en mi mente...el dolor es como si me tirasen un ladrillo a la cabeza...Pero no me importa en lo más mínimo...

(Recuerdo)

...Haciendo levitar, por primera vez, unos bloques de construcción y unos peluches...a los 3 años.

(Recuerdo)

...A los 5 años...comiendo por primera vez un cupcake de SugarCube Corner...

(Recuerdo)

...Practicando ejercicios para fortalecer las alas...

(Recuerdo)

...Mirando un álbum de fotografías...Una de cuando, a los 2 meses de edad, ya empezaba a revolotear por todos lados...

(Recuerdo)

...Clases de combate, con y sin magia, incluso con las alas sueltas.

(Recuerdo)

...A los 10 años, cuando creé el hechizo de las Alas de Acero, mi más famoso hechizo de combate sin magia...

(Recuerdo)

...A los 11 años...Desarrollando la teoría de la Magia sin Color...

(Recuerdo)

...12 años...Canalizando por primera vez mi talento especial...Consiguiendo mi Cutie Mark...

(Recuerdo)

...A la edad de 13 años, celebrando mi fiesta de cumpleaños...Mi tarta favorita...Manzana Zapp y crema de melón...

(Recuerdo)

...16 años...

...

...Apenas dos meses después de mi cumpleaños...

...

...Cuando ocurrió...

...

...mi último día...de vida...

...

...

...Por culpa de ese malnacido...

(Fin de recuerdos)

Cadence: ¿...Powerrush?

Shining: ¿E-Estás...? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Yo no respondo. Sigo con la mirada perdida. Es cierto que estoy llorando...pero ni el más mínimo gemido sale de mi boca...

Rainbow Dash: Rushie...Por favor, dime que sí...Dime que en verdad eres tú...

...Tengo que salir de aquí...Rápidamente hago brillar mi cuerno, preparando un hechizo de teletransporte. No me extraña poderlo...Aprendí a realizarlo a los 8 años...

Twilight: ¡Espera!

No les doy tiempo de hacer nada. Me teletransporto afuera del hospital, donde pongo tierra de por medio usando mis alas...Aún desde lejos, puedo oir a los demás llamándome...Pero no hago el menor amago de responderles o pararme...No sé adonde ir...Todo lo que quiero...

...Es estar sólo...Necesito estar en completa soledad...

...No necesito compañía...Ni inútiles consuelos...

...Necesito...DESAHOGARME...

...Y sé, exactamente, como hacerlo...Bosque Everfree... **Allá va el príncipe de la Esperanza**...

(Twilight Sparkle POV)

Todos, en general, estamos llorando. Él se ha vuelto a ir...Y puede que lo que hemos hecho...Sólo lo empeore todo...

...Ya estábamos mal sin él, cuando creíamos que había desaparecido para siempre...

...Pero ahora...

Rainbow Dash: ¡Iré por él!

Antes de que pueda volar hacia Rushie, le sujeto la cola con mi magia...

Rainbow Dash: ¿Que haces?-pregunta, extrañada por mi reacción.

Twilight:...Debe digerir el mal trago...Si él lo quiere así...Dejemos que esté un tiempo sólo...

Los demás no estamos mejor. Cadence y Shining abrazan a Flurry Heart con tanta fuerza que parece que la pobre potrilla va a estallar...Fluttershy, por poner un ejemplo, estaba llorando con tanta fuerza que se ha desmallado...Ya se han llevado a la sala de Reanimación...Celestia y Luna están abrazadas con nada más que las alas de Celestia...Applejack esconde su rostro con su sombrero vaquero, tratando en vano que los demás no veamos sus lágrimas...

Todos estamos casi tan dañados como ese maldito día...Toda nuestra vida se fue al garete por culpa de ese maldito nigromante...Si aún trata de acercarse a él, esta vez pasará el resto de su vida en prisión...

 **...Maldita fuente de balidos...No-muerto cornudo...Pagarás muy caro, según te encuentre, por quitarnos a lo más preciado que teníamos en nuestra vida...**

 **...Por llevarte de mi lado...**

 **...**

 **...A mi sobrino...**


	5. Estoy de vuelta

(Powerrush POV)

Aterrizo en medio de una pradera en el Bosque Everfree. Directamente frente al Castillo de las Hermanas Reales. Sin tener posibilidades de volar allí, por si algo se derrumbase por accidente, me dedico a buscar una habitación en concreto, usando mi magia para rastrear mi "ADN mágico" de la última vez que estuve allí...hace muchos años. Al momento de usar el hechizo localizador, mis ojos brillan en plateado y veo una especie de camino hecho directamente de mi magia, llevándome escaleras arriba. Sé exactamente lo que hacer para matar el tiempo...para no tener que pensar, al menos por un tiempo, en todo lo que me ha pasado.

(En la biblioteca del Castillo de las Hermanas Reales; 20 minutos después)

¡Al fin! Logré recordar donde estaba la loseta del suelo correcta, para después levantarla con mi magia...

...Allí estaba. Después de tantos años...Incluso derrame unas cuantas lágrimas por ello...Un libro muy especial. Mi libro de investigación. Posee aún un profundo color marrón, con mi Cutie Mark en la portada. Miro por un momento mi flanco, mi Cutie Mark está de nuevo allí. Después de tantos años, había aparecido en mi flanco cuando recuperé mis recuerdos en el hospital de Ponyville, gracias al hechizo de mi tía Celly...Digo, de la princesa Celestia. Mi Cutie Mark consistía en una estrella de ocho puntas de color plateado con unos destellos blancos adentro. La estrella era en referencia a que tenía talento con la magia en general, pero aún más para la magia ofensiva. Los destellos simbolizaban mi título dentro de la Realeza. La razón por la que fui nombrado ante los ojos de Equestria como Príncipe de la Esperanza...

Empiezo a canalizar magia en mi cuerno. Mi aura color plateado aparece al instante. Unos segundos de preparación mental después, comienzo a canalizar toda la Esperanza que tengo dentro de mí hacia mi cuerno, cuya aura cambia de plateado a blanco en apenas unos instantes...Canalizo ese poder hacia el libro que aún yacía en el suelo, lo introduzco en la cerradura, que yo mismo hechicé, que poseía dicho libro, y para mi gran placer, se abre al instante...

El Poder de la Esperanza. Cada miembro de la realeza de Equestria poseía un don de acuerdo a su título. Celestia levantaba y bajaba el sol, Luna levantaba y bajaba el astro lunar, Shining Armor y Cadence (por ahora los seguiré llamando así) ostentaban el título de Príncipe y Princesa del Amor, por la habilidad que ambos poseían al canalizar su amor por el otro, juntos. Mi tía Twily...digo, Twilight, poseía el título de Princesa de la Amistad, por ser la portadora del Elemento de la Armonía de la Magia. Por último...Yo...

...El poder que llevaba conmigo, como un regalo de los Dioses, desde mis 12 años de edad. El poder que consistía en generar un INMENSO poder mágico, con sólo canalizar mi Esperanza y combinarla con mi magia natural. Un aura blanca sustituía a mi aura plateada habitual cuando eso ocurría. Recuerdo que, antes de obtener ese enorme poder, investigué días completos para encontrar cual era mi habilidad especial. Cuando casi me había rendido...Simplemente lo supe...De forma completamente instantánea. No todo estaba perdido...Había miles de talentos por el mundo, esperando a ser descubiertos. Me dije a mi mismo que JAMÁS perdería la Esperanza...Y de repente, un resplandor inundo mis flancos. Y allí estaba. La Cutie Mark de...

...

...

 **El Príncipe Powerrush, próximo heredero al trono del Imperio de Cristal,**

 **portador del Poder de la Luz Blanca,**

 **y Príncipe de la Esperanza de Equestria.**

Honestamente, nunca me gustó ese nombre tan largo. Encogiéndome de hombros, me dispongo a mirar si mi libro, aún después de tanto tiempo, se conservaba en buen estado. Y la fortuna me sonríe. Las teorías que había recopilado en el libro siguen todas aquí...

...Las largas horas de investigación en la Biblioteca de nuestro castillo...

...El agradable olor a tinta que desprendían los libros al ser abiertos...

...Más de 25 plumas de escritura gastadas en el empeño de escribir todo lo que pasaba por mi alocada mente...

Powerrush: Jejeje, supongo que la nostalgia no es un sentimiento para el que esté demasiado hecho...

Mis ojos se abren de par en par al ver una página en concreto...La Teoría de la Magia sin Color...

...Una de mis teorías más desarrolladas. Me siento un poco culpable de no haber llegado a ponerla en práctica. Con una mirada firme, tomo una decisión...Un poco apresurada. Miro por la habitación, en busca de un objeto que poder usar para practicar la Magia sin Color...

...¡Las armaduras! Decoran todo el Castillo de las Hermanas Reales. Seguro que no le importa a nadie que a una le falte un pequeño detalle...Me dirijo a una de las armaduras que decoran todo el castillo, y mediante mi magia, extraigo la espada que lleva, con su correspondiente funda.

Es cierto que la espada está...ejem...un poco oxidada, pero valdrá aún así. Después de lanzar varios hechizos de limpieza en la espada, me dispongo a concentrarme. Me concentro en la voluntad de que la espada tenga Magia sin Color dentro de ella. Empiezo a proyectar esa voluntad hacia la espada, esforzándome bastante, puesto que nunca he tenido mucha práctica en esto de encantar objetos.

Según mi libro de investigación: _Nuestra magia se origina en nuestro Sistema Espiritual, paralelo al Sistema Nervioso de nuestro cuerpo, y concentrado en nuestros cuernos, en el caso de unicornios y alicornios. Es posible, puesto que existen objetos que tienen sus propios poderes, activar un Sistema Espiritual Artificial dentro de un objeto. Pero también es posible hacer una desviación en el proceso. En lugar de activar, en el objeto, su Sistema Espiritual, de manera "positiva", se activaría de forma "negativa", es decir, se activaría de forma completamente opuesta a como suele hacerse. Gracias a eso se originaría la Magia sin Color, llamada así porque no está incluida en ninguna categoría oficial de magia..._

Powerrush: Vamos...vamos, un poco más...-digo con voz entrecortada. La espada que antes cogí, se cubre de un aura de color índigo, muy diferente a mi aura plateada. Varias runas, especificadas en mi libro, empiezan a brillar en la hoja de metal...

 _La Magia sin Color tiene, como habilidad principal, neutralizar casi toda clase de hechizos conocidos, puesto que es la forma negativa de la misma esencia de la Magia. Lo más seguro es otorgarla a objetos, puesto que si se otorgase a un pony común, este quedaría despojado al instante de su Cutie Mark y sus habilidades naturales. Mas no olvidemos que, a pesar de no funcionar los hechizos sobre la espada, es posible aún desplazarla con telequinesis, puesto que no representa un peligro para su propio transporte._

Mi hechizo parece tener éxito. Aunque sé que la espada está ahora encantada, no puedo sentir nada de magia proviniendo de ella. Sonrío con muchísima alegría. Parece que no he perdido práctica en la magia, aún con todo este tiempo en el Mundo Humano. Recojo la espada, la meto en su funda y, tras recoger también mi Libro de Investigación, me dispongo a salir del castillo. Tras un par de horas (no saben lo grande que es este castillo) consigo llegar a la entrada sin perderme. Cierro la puerta del Castillo...

Powerrush:...Allá vamos.-digo suspirando y cogiendo aire, buscando valor para enfrentarme a lo que me pueda pasar, de vuelta en Ponyville.

Extiendo mis alas, doblo mis rodillas...Doy un pequeño salto, batiendo mis alas al mismo tiempo...Y despego hacia el castillo de Twilight Sparkle, en Ponyville.

(Castillo de la Amistad; Sala de los tronos. Twilight Sparkle POV)

Twilight: ¡NADA!-grito exasperada, arrojando el libro que estaba mirando, hacia el montón de libros que yace en el salón.

Shining: ¿Que estás buscando, Twily?-pregunta mi hermano con curiosidad.

Twilight: Estoy buscando como es que Rushie pudo volver con nosotros.-respondo mientras sigo mirando mis libros, en busca de una respuesta a esta incógnita.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Eso no es lo que hacías hace 3 horas?

Twilight: ¡SI! ¡Y AÚN NO HE ENCONTRADO NADA!-grito de pura exasperación. De pronto noto como me rodea un aura mágica azul, y veo a Cadence usando magia para sacarme lentamente de la Biblioteca.

Twilight: ¡¿Que haces?! Necesito resolver este mist...

Cadence: Twilight.-dice, interrumpiéndome-No has parado de investigar en HORAS, te mereces un poco de descanso. Y además, ¿Que importa cómo haya vuelto? Lo importante es que está aquí, con nosotros. Podemos disfrutar de su compañía de nuevo. ¿No es eso lo más importante?-dice Cadence mirándome de forma pícara. Ella sabe que, con un buen argumento, y para mi desgracia, podrá alejarme de mi investigación.

Twilight: ¡Arrrrrg!...Bien.-digo, cruzando mis cascos.

De pronto, y produciendo un estruendoso sonido de puertas contra la pared, Rainbow Dash entra en la sala, con una sonrisa que pondría en jaque a la misma Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash: ¡HA VUELTO! ¡ESTÁ VOLANDO HACIA AQUÍ!

Todos sabemos a lo que se refiere. Corremos como alma que lleva el diablo hacia uno de los balcones que posee mi castillo. Podemos verlo aterrizando en el balcón, frente a todos nosotros...Tiene lo que nunca creí que volvería a ver...Una sonrisa en su cara...

Para nuestra sorpresa, Flurry Heart sale de las patas de Cadence, vuela hacia Powerrush y se aferra a su lomo, como si lo estuviese abrazando. A él le salen lágrimas de los ojos, para mi sorpresa. Es la primera vez, al menos en mucho tiempo, que lo veo llorar. Acaricia con la cabeza a Flurry Heart, como respuesta a su abrazo.

Powerrush: Hola...hermanita.


	6. Traición

( **¿?** POV)

 **¡Lo he logrado! ¡Ha conseguido regresar con ellos! ¡La pieza clave de mi grandioso plan ya se ha formado! ¡Todavía no lo creo! ¡BWA HA HA HA HA HA!...**

 **Creo...Que ha llegado el momento...Volveré a intentar...lo que intenté hace AÑOS...y esta vez...**

 **...**

 **...¡ÉL NO PODRÁ NEGARSE A AYUDARME!...Lo de intentar tomar a su familia como rehenes no funcionó, tenía que tener ese maldito poder de la Esperanza...Pero no permitiré que "mi Gema" vuelva a escaparse...**

 **... _Ek tebur mek...Yell wirlen, verdan, ebur mek._**

(Cadence POV)

Todos miramos como Powerrush abraza con cariño a su hermana. Todavía me acuerdo...de cuando le dije a Powerrush que iba a tener una hermanita...Creo que nadie estaba más emocionado que él...Cuando pienso en ese maldito...Powerrush no pudo estar en el nacimiento de Flurry Heart por culpa suya...

Powerrush: Hola, familia.-dice, levantando la vista de Flurry Heart y mirándonos a todos los demás. Al momento, todos nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo...Jejeje, creo que Shining está llorando aún más que en las bodas.

(Powerrush POV)

Entre bienvenidas, y miradas incrédulas por parte de los empleados del castillo, vamos pasando por las habitaciones del castillo, en busca del comedor. Por el sonido de algunos estómagos alrededor mío, parece que la mayoría de nosotros tienen hambre. Por ende, Celestia y Luna han decidido hacer un pequeño almuerzo...

...Pero...en el comedor...Oh no...Él no...Por favor, precisamente ahora no...Era un momento familiar feliz...y ahora...

Blueblood: ¡¿Por que no se me había avisado de este evento?! ¡Hubiese tenido tiempo de peinarme!

Shining: ¿También te acuerdas de él?-me pregunta mi...mi padre, al oído (creo que se me va a hacer duro llamarles de esa forma).

Powerrush: Así es.-respondo con aire aburrido, lo suficientemente alto para que mi (desgraciadamente) tío-primo, me escuche. Según me oye, y dirige su mirada hacia mí, se queda tan pálido que, si su pelaje no fuese blanco, creería que se ha vuelto transparente.

Blueblood: Tú...tu e-est-tabas...e-estabas...

Powerrush: Prefiero el término "Desaparecido".

Parece que Blueblood está a punto de desmayarse, pero no parece que sea por mi comentario, ni por mi presencia en la sala. Bueno, lo último puede que sí, pero no de la forma en que están pensando.

Blueblood: ¡Lo que nos faltaba! ¡Por si no fuese suficiente con una mini-princesa bastarda...AHORA TENEMOS DOS! ¡No creo poder soportar estar en esta sala ni por un sólo minuto más!

Todos, ante el insulto hacia mi, hacia mi hermana, y lo más importante, "hacia mi hermana", se disponen a decirle cuatro cosas bien merecidas a Blueblood. Pero yo abro de golpe mis alas para frenarles, y al mismo tiempo, atraer su atención. Todas las miradas se posan sobre mí, y aparte de Blueblood, parecen temer por mi reacción.

Powerrush: Tía Pinkie...-llamo mientras ella empieza a lucir en su rostro una enorme sonrisa y saca de su melena (no sabremos nunca cómo lo hace) un tocadiscos con un disco ya insertado, un disco un poco...especial. Al momento se pone a mi lado mientras la música empieza a sonar...Jejejejeje, Blueblood...Prepárate...

 **(N/A: Si queréis saber que canción cantan Powerrush y Pinkie Pie (No hay que ser muy listo para saber que parte hacen cada uno), poned en Youtube el vídeo " _[Fuck You] Fandub Latino [KagamineTwinsFD]_ " y luego, seguid leyendo el capítulo...¡Ah!...Y preparaos para reíros a carcajada limpia).**

Cuando termina la canción, miramos ambos con miradas desafiantes a Blueblood, esperando su reacción ante esto. De momento, parece que todos los demás están aguantándose la risa, aunque no les salga demasiado bien. Y la cara de Blueblood es un completo espectáculo. Una formidable expresión estupefacta que nunca, NUNCA, se me borrará de la cabeza...en el buen sentido.

Blueblood: Tú...tú...tú...¡ERES UN MISERABLE DE LA PEOR CARAÑA! ¡¿CÓMO OSAS INSULTAR A MI REAL PERSONA DE ESA MANERA TAN...TAN VULGAR?!

Jejejejeje, ojalá alguien pudiese haber grabado esto. Y seguro que Pinkie lo ha hecho, porque me ha guiñado el ojo con gesto divertido.

Powerrush: Jajajaja, haber pensado en esto antes de insultarnos a mi hermana y a mí, Bluey.

Blueblood: ¡¿Y encima me pones ese ridículo sobrenombre?! ¡Exigiré al Tribunal Supremo de Equestria que te retire tu rango de príncipe, como pago por tus insolencias!

Twilight: ¿Y quien crees que formamos el Tribunal Supremo de Equestria?-pregunta mi Tía Twilight, de forma retórica. Blueblood resopla por su nariz, enfurecido, y se dispone a dejar la sala, con todos riéndonos por detrás.

Acto seguido, nos disponemos a tomar de una santa vez nuestro almuerzo. Durante este, charlamos y nos contamos diferentes cosas, aunque yo prefiero omitir cualquier detalle...ejem...bélico, sobre el mundo humano. No quiero que la Inocencia de este lugar se vea emponzoñada de esa forma.

( **¿?** POV)

 **Jejejeje, parece que el "Principucho" se ha llevado una gran decepción, provocada por su sobr...primo...¡Lo que sea! El caso es que, por culpa de la Bacteria Azul, el Protozoo Blanco está ahora furioso...Jejejeje...Eso está muy bien...Muy, pero que muy bien...**

 **Me dirijo silenciosamente, a través de los pasillos del castillo, hacia el cuarto del Protozoo Blanco. Obviamente, tuve que usar un buen " _Nok yockor tëp furks st nok cirlen tep oniyum_ " con todos los guardias del castillo, dejándolos fuera de combate, y el sencillo hechizo " _Nok canur fylor_ " para entrar en el castillo sobre sus muros. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando demasiado a usar palabras para mis hechizos, aunque he de admitir que es más fácil que concentrarse en un sólo efecto para un hechizo.**

 **Llego a la habitación del Protozoo Blanco...Y es tal y como me la esperaba. ¿Carteles con imágenes de modelos conocidas, colgados por TODO el habitáculo?...Argggg, cada vez me convence menos mi propio plan...¿Seguro que me renta coger a este descerebrado como aliado?...Bueno, a falta de algo mejor...Deshago el encantamiento de invisibilidad que previamente había lanzado sobre mi mismo, y obviamente, el príncipe al que cada vez veo peor como aliado, obtiene en sus carnes un increíble sobresalto.**

Blueblood: ¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres? ¿C-Cómo has entrado? **-pregunta muy rápido. Me sorprende, en verdad, que pueda hablar así de rápido sin que le explote el cerebro por sobrecarga.**

 **¿?: Respecto a mi nombre, prefiero decírtelo al final, no sea que armes escándalo antes de lo debido. Lo que quiero es tomarte como aliado...por muy a regañadientes que lo haga...Y el cómo he entrado, con magia.**

Blueblood: ¿Có-Cómo, aliado? ¿Con q-q-qué objetivo?

 **No me extraña que este desgraciado me hable con temor. Todos los unicornios y alicornios pueden sentir la energía mágica de otro ser vivo, así que es normal que note que la mía es mayor que la suya. Además de que la magia oscura suele provocar ese efecto, al ser manifestación pura de sentimientos negativos.**

 **¿?: Necesito espías, Blueblood. Espías que me informen de todo lo que pase en este castillo, relacionado con el insulso que tienes por sobrino-primo. Sólo accede, y serás recompensado con algo mucho mayor que los tesoros de la cámara real de este pobre castillo...**

 **...La pregunta es: ¿Aceptarías el trato?**

Blueblood:...

...

...

..¡Trato hecho! ¿Que tengo que hacer?

 **¿?: Simplemente quédate quieto un momento... _Ep lior cirlenô das mek furks ero muoku ero yamu el el._**

 **El Protozoo Blanco queda, de inmediato, sometido ante mi poder. Sus ojos brillan por un momento con un destello de magia oscura, símbolo de que podré ver a través de sus ojos, una especie de método de seguridad por si intenta traicionarme, lo cual, a partir de ahora, es IMPOSIBLE.**

 **Ahora está sacudiendo la cabeza, en señal de que el mareo provocado por mi magia se está desvaneciendo.**

Blueblood: Exactamente, ¿Qué has hecho?

 **¿?: Como un premio anticipado por aceptar servirme, te otorgué una mayor potencia de magia. Ahora llegas al mismo nivel de poder mágico de un alicornio promedio, aunque sin el poder de volar de los pegasos o la fuerza de los terrestres...**

 **...Ahora, escucha bien mi plan, para con los siguientes días en el castillo...**

Blueblood: ¡Un momento! ¡Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre! Si mi Real Persona va a aliarse con alguien, debería como mínimo conocer una manera de llamarle.

 **¿?: Jejejeje, parece que eres perspicaz, después de todo...Muy bien...Mi nombre es...**

(Powerrush POV)

Cadence: Oye, Rushie.-me llama mi mad...digo, Cadence, en mitad de nuestro pequeño almuerzo.

Powerrush: ¿Hmmm?-le respondo, aún con la boca llena de zanahorias y lechuga, producto de la ensalada que estaba probando. No sé porque, pero...Es muy extraño...Hace sólo unos minutos me ha dado un enorme escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo...Me preguntaron si tenía frío, pero no era por eso...¿Por que tengo la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar?

Cadence: Estaba pensando...¿Cómo era tu familia humana?

Powerrush: Pues...Eran un padre y una madre corrientes. Mi madre trabajaba de Hacker legal en una planta policial, y mi padre de Pediatra...

Spike: ¿Que es un "Hacker"?-pregunta mi dracónico primo, levantando su garra derecha.

Powerrush: Un Hacker es alguien que mediante los dispositivos que antes os describí, llamados "computadoras", entra en otras computadoras, normalmente mucho más potentes, a distancia. Y, mediante sus propias habilidades, trata de investigar cosas sobre criminales para resolver casos. O por lo menos, eso es lo que mi madre hacía.-explico, ganándome un "Ohhhhhhhh" de casi todos los presentes.

Seguimos hablando sobre mi "otro" mundo, en especial mi Tía Twilight, la cual me hacía muchas preguntas sobre máquinas y dispositivos comunes...

...La velada prometía ser entretenida...Pero...¿Por que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza...ese presentimiento?


	7. Una tarde y un mal sueño

(Powerrush POV)

Después de un rápido almuerzo, me dedico a recorrer el castillo, principalmente la biblioteca, en busca de datos interesantes cobre este mundo y sobre más hechizos que aprender...

...¿Es necesario decir que ambas de mis tías Celestia y Luna me han pedido examinar la espada que doté de Magia sin Color?

(Flashback)

Estamos saliendo del comedor, después de unos buenos almuerzo y conversación entre todos, cuando...

Celestia: Powerrush...¿Podría saber por que llevas esa espada?-pregunta la mayor de mis tías, con aire tanto extrañado como interesado, cuando nota que estoy recogiendo la espada y el libro que tenía al llegar al castillo desde el bosque. Ambos los dejé al lado de la puerta del comedor al entrar, para cuando saliese.

Todos, en ese instante, se vuelven a mirarnos, notando ambos objetos atrapados por mi magia.

Powerrush: La cogí de una de las armaduras que había en el castillo del Bosque Everfree.

Cadence: ¿Y por que hiciste eso?

Powerrush: ¿Recordáis la teoría que formé a la edad de 11 años?

Shining: ¿La de la Magia sin Color?-pregunta el unicornio blanco, para luego soltar unas pocas risas-Me acuerdo de que estuviste 3 noches enteras sin dormir para lograr formar esa teoría.

Powerrush: Pues con eso he encantado la espada.-digo sonriente y honestamente. Todos, principalmente mi tía Twilight, abren mucho los ojos, en señal de estar sorprendidos por mi declaración.

Twilight: Entonces...esa teoría...¿Era verdad?

Powerrush: Eso parece.-digo, riéndome ligeramente al principio.

Twilight:...

...

..

...¡GENIAL! ¡UNA MAGIA NUEVA POR ESTUDIAR! ¡Encantamientos nuevos y nuevas expectativas!-exclama Twilight dando ligeros saltos, y con voz particularmente excitada. Tanto, que Applejack y Rainbow Dash tienen que sujetarla para calmarla un poco.

Celestia: Siendo ese el caso, ¿Nos permitirías estudiar tu espada por un tiempo?-pregunta Celestia, dirigiéndome su mirada.

Luna: De esa forma podríamos estudiar los efectos que tiene esa "Magia sin Color", y si es prudente asociarla a nuestros registros.-completa Luna, poniéndose al lado de su hermana.

Ante mi admisión, cogieron la espada con su magia y se dispusieron a irse para entregarla en el Centro de Investigación Mágica de Equestria (CIME para abreviar), pero antes de traspasar la puerta del comedor, Luna se detiene y se voltea hacia mi.

Luna: Antes de irnos, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Powerrush?

Powerrush: Claro que sí, ¿El que?

Luna: ¿Cómo se llama?

Ante esa pregunta, inclino mi cabeza en señal de confusión, al tiempo que arqueo una de mis cejas.

Luna: La espada. Que si tiene nombre.

Cadence: ¡Tiene razón! Casi todas las armas encantadas de la historia han tenido nombre.

Ante esas palabras, me dispongo a pensarlo. Tienen razón. Una espada encantada con una magia nueva no puede estar sin nombre...¿Por que no...?

Powerrush: Lunnaris.

Celestia: ¿Hmm?

Powerrush: En el mundo humano leí una novela de una escritora bastante famosa. En esa novela, uno de los personajes se llamaba así. Puesto que esa novela es una de mis favoritas y, aparte de ello, el nombre encaja bien en la situación, la espada recibirá el nombre de " _Lunnaris_ ".

Twilight: ¿Y ese nombre tiene algún significado?

Powerrush: Claro. En esa novela, la escritora inventó un idioma propio. En ese mismo idioma, "Lunnaris" significa "Portadora de la Magia".

Celestia y Luna, al igual que todos, sonríen. Parece que el nombre elegido les ha gustado.

(Unas horas después, ya por la noche, 22:48 PM)

(Cadence POV)

Shining y yo acabamos de acostar a Flurry, y en cuanto terminamos de arroparla y ponerle a su caracol de peluche, llamado Whammy, bajo su pequeña pata, fuimos a ver a Powerrush a su cuarto en el castillo. Cuando pasamos por la puerta, lo encontramos leyendo un libro, sentado en el cómodo sillón del habitáculo.

Shining: ¿No deberías estar ya durmiendo?

Powerrush parece sobresaltarse por un momento, pero luego sonríe con tranquilidad.

Powerrush: No suelo dormir mucho más de 5 horas, es un hábito que cogí por estar mucho tiempo investigando sobre diferentes temas.

Ninguno de los dos respondemos. Nos limitamos a recargar nuestros cuellos en el lomo de nuestro hijo, al igual que envolverlo con nuestras patas...

...Por primera vez en años.

Powerrush: Ehhh...¿Que hacéis?

Shining/Cadence: Darte un abrazo de buenas noches.-respondemos al unísono. Powerrush no responde, pero me alegra ver que, igualmente, nos abraza con sus grandes alas. Debe de ser un gen recesivo, ¿Por que ambos hijos míos tienen las alas tan grandes?

(Princesa Luna POV)

...Nunca había visto nada parecido...

...Todos están...

Soñando lo mismo...

...Ese maldito día...

Me adentré en el sueño de mi sobrina, Cadence. Tendré que calmar los nervios que está sintiendo nuestra familia, pero mejor empezar con una de los que peor lo pasaron.

(Sueño de Cadence)

...El cielo se ha vuelto negro, acosado y perpetrado por miles de nubes negras...

...Los valientes soldados, protectores del Imperio...Quedándose inhabilitados por momentos...

...Esa maldita alimaña campanera...En el horizonte...Riéndose de la desgracia que ha causado...Y que sigue y seguirá causando si no cedemos a su chantaje...

¿?: **Entregadme al príncipe y al Corazón de Cristal, y no sufriréis daño alguno.**

Capitán de la guardia: ¡NUNCA!

¿?: **Sufrid mi penitencia, entonces.**

Usa ese maldito amuleto...

...Convoca hordas de elementales de oscuridad, contra los que nuestros soldados...No pueden hacer nada...

...Pero...de repente...

...Todos miran al cielo, en el que se ha abierto un enorme vórtice, producto de una fuente de poder más blanco que la nieve...

¿?: **¡NO!**

El malvado nigromante lanza rayos obscuros contra el alicornio cuyo poder produce el portal, pero no le hacen el más mínimo efecto...

...El Poder de la Esperanza ha abierto un portal, que únicamente, por extraño que parezca, succiona de forma telequinetica a nuestro enemigo...

...Pero Powerrush...No puede alejarse a tiempo del portal...

...Nuestro amado príncipe...El único alicornio macho que ha existido en miles de años...

...Acaba de...

(Vacío Onírico)

Luna: ¡Cadence!-exclamo, agradecida de haber podido sacar a mi sobrina de esa nefasta pesadilla.

Cadence: ¡AHHHH!...

...

...¿Donde...? ¿Donde estoy?

Luna: Era una pesadilla, Cadence...Todos estáis soñando lo mismo...

Cadence:...Tengo miedo, Tía Luna...Miedo de que ÉL vuelva a por nuestro hijo...

Luna: No ocurrirá, Cadence. Nunca volverá a irse de nuestro lado.-tranquilizo a mi sobrina, al tiempo que me dirijo a los otros sueños, dispuesta a tranquilizar a los miembros de nuestra pequeña y real familia...

Esto prosigue por el resto de la noche, desterrando pesadillas y manifestándome para otorgar palabras de ánimo.

(A la mañana siguiente; 9:29 AM)

(Twilight POV)

Todavía no me lo saco de la cabeza. A lo mejor ha sido un poco pronto. Son un poco mayores, y creo que una noticia así podría dejarles un poco...ejem..."Tocados".

Guardia: Alteza, los señores Night Light y Twilight Velvet están aquí.

Twilight: ¡¿YA?!...Es decir...Sí, hágalos pasar, por favor.

Guardia: Sí, Alteza.

Antes de que el guardia pueda siquiera abrir la puerta, mis padres entran por ella, con una expresión tan lacrimosa como ansiosa.

T. Velvet: Está aquí, ¿Verdad?

Night Light: ¿Realmente...ha vuelto?

Twilight:...Hola, mamá y papá. Estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar.-respondo con aire molesto. Ante mi respuesta, se rascan la cabeza con aire avergonzado.

T. Velvet: Lo...Lo sentimos, cariño...Es sólo que...

Twilight: Descuida, lo entiendo.

Después de llevar a mis padres a saludar a los demás, y después de los abrazos y saludos correspondientes, sólo podemos esperar, en el comedor, a que Rushie se levante...

Powerrush: ¡Buenos días!

...No he dicho nada...

...Sin fijarse en los invitados, se dirije hacia la mesa a por un par de tostadas. Pero tan pronto como dirije su mirada hacia mis padres...

Powerrush:...¿Me he perdido alg...?...Hmmmmmffffff.

Ojalá hubiese podido terminar completamente su frase, puesto que mis padres lo envuelven en un abrazo que le corta absolutamente toda la respiración.

Powerrush:...Yo...ta-mbién me alegr...

Shining: Ya estamos otra vez...Mamá, papá...Lo estáis asfixiando.

FIN CAP 7

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el chapter de esta ocasión. Hoy es una ocasión especial:**

 **Puesto que algunos lectores se interesaron por el idioma que aparece en este fanfic, y que es completamente inventado por mí, he decidido hacerles un pequeño regalo/reto:**

 _ **Deöx erudnorâ ero ro xium:**_

 _ **Ek smartor a nawur mök boernät st mok nipp.**_

 _ **Ek sylahor yell furks nets yall yamu st yall alif.**_

 _ **Nök net tcanur nur ero sëk ermin curt-lisamoll dïn.**_

 _ **Nök tritur ro ex curt-lisamoll.**_

 _ **Ro wirlen groen.**_

 ** _Ëk evahur de admor sek asik nets fürks._**

 **Este es un párrafo completo en el idioma que yo mismo creé. Tan solo deseo retar a alguno de mis lectores, a ver si pueden descifrarlo. Pero no se confíen jejejejeje, eso es justo lo que es menos probable que ocurra.**

 **¡Les desea un gran día el gran y talentoso LUNA NUEVA 1499!**


	8. Abuelos e Hipnosis

(Lugar: ¿?) (Powerrush POV)

¿Cuándo he llegado aquí ...?

...

¿Acaso ... No saldré nunca? ¿Es este mi destino?

...

¿Porque todo parece ... hecho de agua?

... Es como si estuviera en un océano infinito, pero puedo caminar sobre él, cual ave en pleno ritual de caza. Pero, ¿Porque ... no puedo salir de aquí?

...

...

... ¡¿Acaso estoy ...?! ¡Esto no es nada más que un alocado e increíble...!

(Realidad) (Powerrush POV)

Powerrush: ¡Sueño!

Parece que estoy en el cuarto que mi tía Twilight instaló para mi en su castillo.

... Pero ... Lo último que recuerdo es que dos ponis me estaban abrazando ... ¡Mis abuelos! ¡Debieron abrazarme hasta hacer que me desmayase por falta de aire (literalmente)!

Eso es lo último que pienso, antes de salir de mi habitación y dirigirme hacia donde puedo escuchar las voces de todos, después de caminar por un rato. Según abro la puerta, entrando así en la habitación, todas las miradas se vuelven hacia mi: muchas de alivio, dos de ellas y una de estupefacción.

Starlight: ...Twilight...

Twilight: Luego te lo cuento todo.-dice la alicornio en tono tranquilizador, ganando un asentimiento de la unicornio.

Night Light: Nos alegramos mucho de que hayas vuelto, Rushie.-dice mi abuelo, acercándose emocionado hacia mí.

Powerrush: Yo también me alegro de veros.-respondo con honestidad.

T. Velvet: Lo sentimos mucho por lo de antes, Rushie. No pretendíamos que te desmayases.-dice con tono culpable Twilight Velvet.

Powerrush: No pasa nada. Creedme, peores días he tenido.

Con ese comentario, hubo diferentes reacciones: Rainbow Dash se puso a reírse como una desquiciada, pero todos los demás me miran con una preocupación fuera de lo común...Oh no. Eso si que no.

Powerrush:...¡Ni de broma!

Cadence: ¬¬ Sabes que, en el fondo, necesitamos que nos cuentes que te paso en ese hospital que nos dijiste, ¿A que sí?

Powerrush: ¡Espera, que ahora es psicóloga!-exclamé al aire.

Pinkie: Si nos lo cuentas TODO, te doy dos raciones de tus cupcakes favoritos de SugarCube Corner.

Powerrush:...¿Te acuerdas de eso?

Pinkie: ¡Por supuesto!-responde con una sonrisa la terrestre rosa.

Powerrush: ¡Haber empezado por ahí!-respondo con aire alegre, encaminándome hacia uno de los muchos sillones de la sala. Una vez que se ponen a mi alrededor, comienzo con lo que fue uno de los días más raros de mi vida.

(Flashback)

Empecé a abrir mis ojos, tan solo para ver un techo blanco como la nieve. Según me incorporo en la cama en la que estoy acostado, entra en la habitación una señora, de no más de 25 años (según luce), con un traje blanco de enfermera.

Enfermera: Me alegra que estés ya despierto.-dice la enfermera sonriente y con tono amable.

Powerrush: ¿Que...me ha pasado?

Enfermera: Que llevas tres días en estado catatónico. Te hicieron una resonancia para analizar, mediante el electromagnetismo, las circunvoluciones eléctricas de tu cerebro, y con ello descubrimos que te había dado un colapso cerebral.

Me quede con una increíble cara de estupefacción. La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, y entró por ella un hombre, también vestido con una bata de hospital, al tiempo que la Enfermera salía por ella, dispuesta a atender a otros pacientes.

Doctor: Menos mal que ha salido todo bien, muchacho. Soy el Doctor Alfredo Sálvez, el encargado de tu caso.

Powerrush: ¿Mi...caso? ¿Que quiere decir?

Doctor: Bueno, ya te lo ha contado Eloisa, ¿No?

Powerrush: ¿Eloisa es la enfermera de antes?

Doctor: Correcto. Si aceptas el tratamiento (lo cual recomiendo que hagas), podremos analizar tu Psiquis para averiguar porque te dio esa sobrecarga cerebral.

Powerrush: ¿...Que sería lo primero que haríamos?

Doctor: Pueeees...(Pensando) Lo primero sería la hipnosis clínica regresiva, para sacar a la luz lo que sea que te haya hecho quedar así. Pero no debes preocuparte. Es una terapia realmente segura. La hice miles de veces.

Powerrush: Si me permite hablar con mis padres primero, adelante.

(Fin de flashback)

Powerrush: Unas horas después, mis padres humanos acudieron al hospital. Allí hablamos sobre ello, y aunque ellos no querían, les convencí de hacer el tratamiento...Fin de la historia.-terminé con una sonrisa.

...

...

Powerrush: ¿Que ocurre?

Fluttershy: Es una historia...ejem...impactante.

Luna: Aún siendo impactante, hay algo que nos preocupa.

Celestia: Algo o alguien debió usar la magia en el mundo humano para sobrecargar tu mente con parte de tus recuerdos sobre Equestria.

Luna: Lo que desconocemos es CÓMO lo hizo. Se supone que en el mundo humano no había magia.

Twilight: Bien. Supongo que tendremos que hacer algo al respecto. Y sé exactamente que hacer.

Shining Armor: ¿Que?-preguntó Shining con una ceja levantada.

Twilight: Usar las mismas técnicas del hospital: La Hipnosis Regresiva.

(Una hora después)

Powerrush: ¿Estáis todos seguros de esto?-pregunto, ya sudando frío.

Twilight: ¡Claro que sí! ¿Que peligro hay?

Powerrush: ¿Peligro? Ni idea...Que pierda mi mente, que se implante en mi cerebro un recuerdo falso...-digo, con un fuerte sarcasmo al principio.

Pinkie: (Levanta un papel, por detrás de Twilight, que tiene escrito "Subo la oferta a 3 raciones de cupcakes si nos dejas proceder", a la vez que porta una sonrisa inocente).

Powerrush: Bueno...Adelante...Puestos a perder mi cerebro, que sea con alguien de confianza.-digo suspirando.

Mi mente parece quedar en estado medio entre el trance y el sueño, con la magia hipnótica que produce Twilight...

(Flashback Hipnótico (No saben cuanto cuesta meter dos flashback en un capítulo y que quede bien))

Voy saliendo de la Preparatoria, acompañando las risas y comentarios d de mis compañeros. Me dirijo hacia el autobús para volver a casa, pero nada más subir...

...

...Siento algo raro. Es como saber que hay alguien detrás de mi, es como sentirlo, pero sin verlo directamente. Creo que nunca ha sido más literal la frase "tener ojos en el cogote". Esa sensación se prolonga por todo el viaje desde la preparatoria hasta mi casa, pero justo cuando bajo del autobús...

¿?: **Nok nhaor tep celoma st nok yall nopar. Nok nawur yrnahor tep prom ero kuld st lekour yell nipp ero yall feila.**

Me vuelvo para ver quien es el que pronuncia esas extrañas palabras, pero lo último que alcanzo a ver son unos ojos rojos como el mismo fuego del Purgatorio, a la vez que un pelo de un profundo color negro con, extrañamente, mechas índigo oscuro. Me parece escuchar, en la lejanía, el grito horrorizado de una mujer, al tiempo que mi cabeza choca contra el suelo, haciéndome perder la conciencia.

(Fin de Flashback Hipnótico)

Twilight: Y...¡Despierta!

Powerrush: (Inhala fuertemente, a la vez que abre los ojos).

Todos esperan a que me calme...

...Pero yo no estoy calmado en lo más mínimo.

Fluttershy: ¿Rushie? ¿E-Estás bi-bien?

Powerrush: Zombi campanero...Desgraciado cornudo...

Todos se quedan paralizados ante los insultos que salen de mi boca, a la vez que sigo mirando a la nada. Pero aún no he terminado.

Powerrush: Sacad a Flurry Heart y a Spike de aquí...Pienso decir unas cosas muy feas.-digo, conteniendome hasta lo imposible.

Tan pronto como le encargan a Fluttershy que cuide de Spike y Flurry Heart, puesto que la pegaso amarilla tampoco quiso quedarse a escuchar..."ciertas cosas"...

Powerrush: **¡(Censurado)** **(Muy censurado) (+118) (Acceso Restringido) (Créanme, no quieren mirar aquí) (Y aquí mucho menos)!**

Al terminar los insultos que tenía para ese desgraciado, inhalé y exhalé varias veces fuertemente, para recuperar aire.

Night Light:...Wow. Ni siquiera en mis tiempos había tantas palabras.-dice mi abuelo, con una ligera risa al final.

T. Velvet: Cariño, ¿Podrías no animar al niño a que siga diciendo...esas cosas?-pregunta mi abuela a su esposo, al tiempo que arquea una ceja, en señal de disgusto.

Powerrush: _¿Niño?_ -pienso, bastante disgustado por el apelativo.

Cadence: ¿T-T-Terminaste...ya?- me pregunta la alicornio rosa, bastante impactada por los vocablos aprendidos en mi vida en el mundo humano.

Powerrush:...Sip. Y la verdad, me quedé bastante tranquilo.-digo, portando una sonrisa tranquila...Que ojalá fuese verdad...

...Puedo prometerlo...y lo prometo...

...No me enfocaré en la venganza, eso sería ponerme a tu nivel...

...Pero...Ay de ti en cuanto te vea...No van a quedar ni las astillas de tus cuernos...

...Vas a pagar por haberme utilizado, y por todo lo que nos hiciste en el pasado...

...

...

... **Grogar.**

 **FIN CAP 8**

 **¡Lo sabía! ¡Nadie se esperaba eso último! ¡Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!...**

 **...Ejem...Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de esta ocasión. Aunque debo decir algo, antes de darlo por terminado.**

 **Muchos recordarán que, al final del capítulo anterior, puse un párrafo entero en el idioma que yo mismo había creado. Pues bien, ¡Es hora de decirles que significaba ese párrafo!**

 **Sé de buena tinta que muchos han intentado descifrarlo, por eso mismo deseo que sepan lo que significa:**

Deöx erudnorâ ero ro xium: Palabras forzadas de un ser vivo.  
Ek smartor a nawur mök boernät st mok nipp: Él empezó a querer nuestros huesos y nuestro dolor.  
Ek sylahor yell furks nets yall yamu st yall alif: Él encontró el poder en la oscuridad y la muerte.  
Nök net tcanur nur ero sëk ermin curt-lisamoll dïn: Nosotros no podremos escapar de sus mil desagradables rayos.  
Nök tritur ro ex curt-lisamoll: Nosotros conoceremos un tiempo desagradable.  
Ro wirlen groen: Un mundo igual.  
Ëk evahur de admor sek asik nets fürks: Ellos tienen que conseguir su objeto con poderes.

 **Espero que se hayan divertido, tanto con el chapter, como con el párrafo.**

 **¡Les desea un gran día el sublime LUNA NUEVA 1499!**


	9. Pactum

**¡Hola a todos! Sé perfectamente que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé este fanfic. Pero, ¿Que querían? La inspiración no viene cuando uno quiere.**

 **Y creo que los demás escritores de Fanfiction sabrán bastante bien de lo que hablo.**

 **En fin, con un año nuevo por delante, y un capítulo nuevo también, ¡Les deseo una feliz lectura!**

* * *

Powerrush: ¿Podría saber adonde me lleváis?

Shining: Ya te lo hemos dicho, Rushie. Es una SOR-PRE-SA. No podemos decírtela. Por eso precisamente la llaman "sorpresa".

Para el que quiera saberlo, Shining y Cadence hace rato que me llevan por los pasillos del castillo de mi tía Twilight, mientras la misma se encarga por un rato de Flurry Heart. Dicen que quieren darme una sorpresa especial...

...

...Y a mi...Bueno...No es que me gusten mucho las sorpresas.

Finalmente llegamos a una habitación en concreto (¿Que esperan? ¿Que diga que aspecto tiene? ¡Todas las puertas en este castillo son iguales!), de la cual abren la puerta...

...

...¡¿Quien demonios está cortando cebollas?!

Mis dos acompañantes, notando mis lágrimas por la vitrina en el centro de la habitación, se apartan un poco, permitiéndome usar la telequinesis para abrir la vitrina...

...Después de tanto tiempo...

...Aún está aquí...

...

...

 _ **Pactum.**_

(Flashback)

Powerrush de 12 años: Mamá...¿Que es esto?

Cadence: Pues es tu distintivo oficial como príncipe del Imperio de Cristal.-expresa mi madre con una amplia sonrisa.

Powerrush de 12 años: Pero...Es un paraguas.

Shining: ¡Exacto! Pero no un paraguas cualquiera.-me guiña el ojo mi padre-Cuando se abre, puedes formar, con su tela, un escudo contra la mayoría de los hechizos.

Cadence: Su fuerte, como tal, es la defensa. Sabemos que tu propio fuerte es la Magia Ofensiva, por tanto creamos este paraguas mágico para complementar tu talento. Puede crear escudos con una amplia variedad de tamaños...y digamos que tiene un pequeño detalle.-dice mi madre con una pícara sonrisa.

Powerrush de 12 años: ¿Cual?-pregunto, cada vez más emocionado.

Cadence: Tiene un regalo de cada uno de nosotros dos...

Shining: Los cuales tienes que aprender a usar.

Powerrush de 12 años: ¿Que serían...?

Cadence: Por mi parte, tiene un trozo del Núcleo del Corazón de Cristal, que es lo que le da su poder mágico.

Shining: Y por la mía...

(Fin de Flashback)

Aunque casi no me atrevo, cojo el paraguas con mi magia. Se sigue sintiendo como siempre...

...Tan cálido...

...Tan familiar...

...Empiezo, tragando saliva por el ansia, a retraer el mango del paraguas que porté tanto tiempo atrás. El mango se separa del paraguas, y deja ver una brillante hoja de cristal...

El sable militar que compone la base de Pactum, el regalo que mi padre me dio por mi cumpleaños número 12, y con el que tomé exhaustivas clases para aprender a usar.

La hoja brillante de cristal pulido (Sí, la hoja está hecha de cristal)...La palabra forjada en el comienzo de la hoja..."Pride"...me acuerdo perfectamente de porque Shining pidió que esa palabra fuera forjada en la hoja...

"Ya que al igual que en la batalla cuando el enemigo haya atravesado todas tus defensas, uno no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados, y debe optar por la mejor defensa, el ataque".

Esas fueron las palabras que me dedicó, y la razón de porque grabó tal palabra en la hoja de "Pactum".

El cristal que compone todo el paraguas que, hace mucho tiempo, decidí nombrar como Pactum, el "Etherion". Es tan sólo el cristal más raro de encontrar de toda Equestria. Un cristal (por ahora) indestructible. Recuerdo que eso complicó muchísimo su elaboración, al grado de tener que usar Alquimia avanzada para lograr crear una espada a partir del mismo Etherion...

...Una espada capaz de cortar acero como si fuera un simple trozo de mantequilla...No puedo creer que la esté sujetando de nuevo.

(Dos horas de llantos descontrolados después) (Salón de los tronos del castillo de Twilight)

Hemos vuelto al salón donde están mi tía Twilight, Spike y mis tías Celestia y Luna. Las amigas de Twilight hace rato que se fueron a seguir con sus respectivos oficios.

Todas sonríen cuando me ven cargando a Pactum.

Esto es un nuevo inicio...

...Una nueva vida...Al tiempo que una antigua...

...

...

...

Celestia: ¡Powerrush!

Powerrush: Eh...¿Que? ¿Que ocurre?

Celestia: ¿Que que ocurre? ¿Que te habías quedado como en trance? Nos preocupaste por un momento.

Powerrush: Lo lamento, simplemente estaba pensando en..ejem...algunas cosas.

Celestia: Entonces supongo que ni siquiera me has escuchado la propuesta, ¿Verdad?-pregunta Celestia con mirada seria.

Powerrush: ¡Pues claro que te he escuchado!...¿En que?

Todos ruedan los ojos, casi al mismo tiempo. Les debo haber contrariado bastante.

Twilight: ¿Quieres buscar a tu mejor amiga, si o no?-pregunta mi tía, riéndose-¡Es de eso de lo que llevamos hablando dos horas!

...

...Mi mejor amiga...

Powerrush: ¡Por supuesto que sí!-respondo con una sonrisa increíblemente sincera.

Shining: ¡Genial!...Sobre todo porque ya la habíamos avisado por carta.

Ante esas palabras, freno enseguida mi entusiasmo.

Powerrush: ¿Y cuando me lo pensabais contar?-pregunto, arqueando una de mis cejas.

Cadence: Era igual que el llevarte hasta Pactum. Una sorpresa.-responde mi madre con una sonrisa inocente.

Una sonrisa que termina cuando la puerta del salón se abre de golpe, me giro rápidamente, producto del sobresalto...

...Sólo para ver claramente unos brillantes ojos rojizos.

¿?: Powerrush...-logra decir la grifo que hay delante de mí, mientras dos cataratas de lágrimas caen sobre sus plumas blancas, parte de ellas manchando su pelaje negro.

...

...

Königin der Nacht. Tan sólo llamada "Koni" por gente de su entorno a la que aprecia. Una grifo valiente y enérgica, con gran talento para la Alquimia, que todos los grifos son capaces de realizar. Una grifo con unos penetrantes y brillantes ojos rojos como el más puro de los rubíes...

Powerrush: ¡Koni!

Según exclamo su nombre, la grifo abre sus alas y vuela hasta mi para darme un abrazo tan cálido como su pelaje, acompañado de unas lágrimas tan grandes como fresas maduras.

Tan rápidamente como me lo permiten mis propias lágrimas, respondo el abrazo. Mis familiares salen del salón, con la intención de dejarnos algo de intimidad.

...Tantas horas de juego intensivo...

...Tantos chistes y gracias expresados por ambos...

...Todo ello perdido, y ahora recuperado de golpe...

Koni: Te he... _sniff_...echado de menos...-solloza la grifo.

Powerrush: Apenas he recuperado una parte de mis recuerdos...Pero no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte...

Koni: Al contrario, sí lo sé.-me interrumpe Koni, mirándome directamente a los ojos-Puedes creerme...Yo siento lo mismo.

FIN CAP 9.

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado con el chapter de esta ocasión.**

 **Con el permiso de mis lectores, aprovecho esta ocasión para anunciar unas cuantas cosas:**

 **-El aspecto de Koni pueden verlo en mi Deviantart, pues recientemente ha sido subido ahí. La dirección pueden encontrarla en mi perfil de Fanfiction.**

 **-La idea del paraguas mágico de Powerrush, portador del nombre "Pactum", fue creada con ayuda de mi amigo "Lightningrunner18". En su propio perfil de Deviantart pueden ver el diseño de Pactum. También pueden buscar esa obra en mis favoritos de Deviantart.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, ¡Se despide para verles en el siguiente Luna Nueva 1499!**


	10. Reunir a la familia

(En el salón principal) (Con Powerrush y Koni) (Powerrush POV)

Han pasado tres días desde que me reencontré con Koni. Ella decidió tomarse unas vacaciones en Ponyville, antes de que ella volviera al Imperio de los Grifos y yo volviera por fin al Imperio de Cristal con mis padres.

Mis abuelos han vuelto a Canterlot, claro está, después de hacerme prometer que los visitaría más a menudo. O que me visitarían ellos, que también serviría.

En estos tres días me he dedicado a conocer el pueblo de Ponyville. Mi tía Twilight me dijo que por nada del mundo me acercase de nuevo al Bosque Everfree.

Después de dos días, mis tías Celestia y Luna han vuelto al Castillo de Twilight para seguir investigando la espada que dote de Magia sin Color, llamada oficialmente "Lunnaris".

En lo que va de día, Koni y yo llevamos largo tiempo hablando.

Desde que eramos apenas unos niños, ella a profundizado mucho sus habilidades alquímicas, según ella hasta el punto de poder usar una antigua técnica alquímica de los grifos, llamada por el nombre " _Das Zeichen der Erfahrung_ ", pero ella lo llama, simplemente, "Runas Alquímicas".

Powerrush: ¿Y eso de que trata?-pregunto interesado, sentado con Koni en el sillón que ambos compartimos desde hace dos horas en el salón del castillo de mi tía Twilight.

Koni: Consiste en usar elementos químicos y sueros vegetales, tratados con un círculo de transmutación específico, para crear una tinta. Una tinta muy especial con la que hacerte tatuajes que, al formar signos en la piel (aunque, por supuesto, tienen que ser muy precisos), ofrecen habilidades realmente particulares.

Powerrush: Suena bastante interesante. Aunque tiene pinta de no ser una práctica muy precisa.

Koni: Porque no lo es. Por eso mismo no demasiados grifos usan runas alquímicas en si mismos, en lugar de en objetos.

Powerrush: ¡¿También se pueden otorgar a objetos?!

Koni: Bueno, tu dotaste a una espada de esa Magia sin Color tuya, ¿O me equivoco, Rush?-pregunta la grifo con una sonrisa burlona.

Powerrush: ¿Y tu? ¿Has usado alguna runa alquímica en ti misma?-pregunto con interés.

Koni: ¿Tan evidente es?-pregunta Koni, revelando en el reverso de su pata izquierda delantera un curioso tatuaje de tamaño mediano hecho con tinta roja.

 **(Podéis buscar la runa en mi Deviantart bajo el nombre de "Runa de Koni". Mi dirección de Deviantart está en mi perfil de Fanfiction, por si aún no lo conocéis).**

Miro fijamente el dibujo que Koni tiene en su pata. Pese a que lo mire durante un buen rato, no parece muy amenazador, ni tan poderoso como ha dicho mi amiga hace sólo un momento.

Powerrush: ¿Y esto es lo que te concede grandes habilidades?

Koni: ¿A que a simple vista no lo parece?-pregunta mi amiga con una gran sonrisa.

Powerrush: ¬¬ ¿Y podría saber que habilidad tienes?

Koni: Manakinesis.-nombra la grifo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Ante mi cara de extrañeza (y bastante perplejidad, honestamente), Koni suspiró y se dispuso a explicarme:

Koni: Verás. Todos los seres vivos, como por ejemplo, los ponis para hacer magia, o los grifos para hacer alquimia, usamos una energía llamada Maná. Pero esa energía no sólo puede usarse para hacer cosas como Magia o Alquimia. También puede usarse por una disciplina llamada el Método Psíquico, que es usarla bajo el esfuerzo mental, en vez del emocional. Simplemente canalizando el Maná a través de tu mente, en vez de a través de tu espíritu.

Powerrush: Cómo harías con una habilidad psíquica.-completo con una sonrisa, comprendiendo lo que dice mi amiga.

Koni: ¡Correcto!-responde la grifo alegremente-Que sepas que, según mis propias teorías, los ponis podríais usar la Manakinesis con entrenamiento, ya que usáis Magia de manera regular, pero los grifos necesitamos runas alquímicas, ya que nunca hemos usado la magia antes, a no ser que sea por rituales o convergencia.-termina de explicar mi amiga con aire de experta.

Powerrush:...

...

...¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Koni: ¡Por supuesto!

* * *

(Con las princesas Celestia, Luna y Twilight) (Sala de Estudios Privada de Twilight) (Narrador POV)

Aquí es donde las tres princesas han estado, durante las últimas horas, estudiando la espada que Powerrush hechizó con Magia sin Color, pero transcurrido ese tiempo, lo único que han conseguido es...

Twilight: ¡NADA! ¡NO PUEDO EXPLICÁRMELO!

Celestia: Bueno, se ve que la magia que ha descubierto Rushie es realmente eficaz.

Luna: ¿Al punto de usar 104 hechizos diferentes, 64 de ellos elementales, y 30 de esos hechizos elementales siendo Artes de Alto Nivel, y que NINGUNO haya conseguido hacer ni la más mínima mella en esa espada?-recita la princesa Luna con aire sarcástico.

Twilight: ¡Tiene razón! ¡La Magia sin Color no se parece a nada que hayamos visto antes! ¡Rushie, mi querido sobrino, podría haber hecho el descubrimiento del siglo!-exclama Twilight, empezándole a brillar los ojos con aire peligroso.

Celestia: Ehh...Twilight...

Twilight: Si pudiésemos aplicarla a escudos, o incluso a medallones con instrucciones, configuraciones y otros hechizos concretos, ¡Seríamos capaces de disminuir el coste de las armas de los guardias, aumentar los ingresos mensuales y aumentar la eficacia de las armas de los mismos!-reflexiona Twilight, metida por completo en su mente.

Luna: Twilight...

Twilight: ¡Incluso podríamos crear amuletos que proyectasen armas de Magia sin Color pura a través de la magia de los mismos guardias! ¡De esa forma podrían esforzarse en entrenar para aumentar su reserva en combate mágico, el cual está claramente bajo de moda en esta época!-sigue hablando Twilight, inmersa en sus pensamientos, con un estallido de emoción-¡Tengo que anotar todo esto!

Luna: (Al oido de su hermana) ¿Y si nos vamos hasta que salga de su "Estado Estudiante"?

Celestia: (De la misma forma) Si. Mucho mejor...¿Vamos a contarle a Rushie lo que descubrimos antes de ponernos a investigar la espada?

Luna: Bien.

Ambas alicornios, se retiran disimuladamente de la sala, dejando a Twilight escribiendo su 74º tesis sobre temas referentes a la magia, cronológicamente hablando.

* * *

(Biblioteca del Castillo de Twilight) (Powerrush POV)

Koni y yo hemos quedado en hacer una lista de las habilidades que puede llegar a tener uno con la Manakinesis. Hemos concluido hace ya rato que no hace falta tener un cuerno para usarla, siempre que se tenga una mínima lista de habilidades que se consideren como "Mágicas". Por ende, los terrestres y pegasos podrían usarla sin problemas, así como los unicornios.

La telequinesis no es un problema, ya he visto a Koni levitar un libro sobre Biología Vegetal con un aura azulada. Tras las primeras impresiones, y que me explicase que con la Manakinesis no había diferencia en el color del aura, que la usase quien la usase, su aura iba a ser de un color azulado, pues ese es el color natural del maná, concluimos que la telequinesis era una habilidad primaria a adquirir.

Los campos de fuerza tampoco son difíciles de hacer. La verdad, los hechos con maná puro son bastante más versátiles, resistentes y fáciles de manejar que los que están hechos con magia. Con un poco de práctica, son posibles de utilizar incluso como una variación de los escalones. Koni me mostró esta variación cuando quise tomar un libro de un estante bastante alto, y había un cartel bastante explícito de "No volar, se podrían caer los libros con el movimiento de las alas". Koni formó unos escalones con sus campos de fuerza, construyendo así una sencilla pero efectiva escalera que me condujo hacia el libro deseado.

El rastreo es una habilidad poco frecuente, pero muy útil si se le sabe dar un buen uso. Se trata de que, aunque el maná siempre tenga un color azulado al manifestarse por medio de la Manakinesis, al igual que cada ser tiene un ADN único, todos y cada uno de los seres vivos tenemos una "firma de maná" completamente única e irrepetible.

Seguimos evaluando diferentes técnicas y habilidades hasta que escuchamos la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse. Al mirar, Koni se inclina, ya que entran por ella mis tías Celestia y Luna.

Celestia: Por favor, no es necesario.-dice dirigiéndose a Koni.

Luna: Rushie, tenemos grandes noticias.-anuncia Luna acercándose a mi, tan sólo para que yo me sonroje en un sólo instante, y Koni emita una pequeña risa.

Koni: No sabía que aún usaban ese apodo contigo. Es realmente tierno.-dice aguantándose la risa, mientras yo me limito a rodar los ojos y después dirigir la mirada a mis tías.

Powerrush: ¿Cuales noticias?

Celestia: ¿Recuerdas el espejo que Twilight usó para viajar a esa versión del Mundo Humano, paralela a Equestria?

Yo me limito a asentir.

Celestia: Pues hemos averiguado como invertir la polaridad cuántica de la configuración mágica de ese espejo, lo cual nos ha permitido manipular su Sistema de Destino.

Koni: Mi no entender.-dice Koni, consiguiendo que los tres integrantes restantes de la sala la miremos de forma comprensiva. Ella es la única que no ha estudiado magia avanzada, puesto que no la posee.

Powerrush: Mi tía Celestia quiere decir que han averiguado como hacer que el espejo vaya adonde nosotros queramos.-simplifico yo.

Koni: Ahhhh, ahora lo entiendo mucho mejor.-dice mi querida grifo con una sonrisa inocente.

Luna: Más concrétamente, estudiamos un poco de tu aura que había quedado impregnada en Lunnaris.

Koni: ¿Lunnaris?

Powerrush: La espada que doté de Magia sin Color.

Con un asentimiento de parte de Koni, Luna prosigue.

Luna: Con eso, pudimos averiguar que tu cuerpo tiene una parte humana y una parte pony, Rushie, ya que has vivido dos vidas en ambos mundos por bastante tiempo. Pudimos encontrar el mundo concreto del que vienes gracias a tu parte de aura humana.

Celestia: Y debo decir que nunca había visto un sitio tan sucio, contaminado y destruido.

Powerrush: Adivino: Una de las primeras cosas que has pensado es "Los humanos dan bastante asco, o por lo menos, bastantes de ellos".

Celestia: Ehhhh...Si.

Powerrush: Pues tienes bastante razón.-digo con una enorme sonrisa.

Luna: Odio interrumpir esta conversación tan...ejem...fructífera...pero, ahora es cuando te decimos que hemos conseguido contactar con tus padres humanos, ¿Verdad?

Powerrush:...

...

...¡¿PERDONA?!

Celestia: Hermana, tienes un don para arruinar momentos solemnes.-dice mirando con cara seria a su hermana, que se limita a volver la cara a otro lado.-(Suspirando) En fin, es verdad. Hemos conseguido hablar con tus padres humanos a través del Mundo de los Sueños. Han mostrado gran preocupación por ti, pero la verdad también mostraron una gran determinación (sobre todo tu madre) con venir a Equestria a través del espejo.

Powerrush: Si, debería haberlo sabido. Mi madre humana siempre demostró un gran interés por las criaturas mitológicas. A menudo bromeaba acerca de que, siendo Hacker de profesión y teniendo tales aficiones, sería "el perfecto cruce de Magia y Ciencia".-explico con una ligera risa al final.

* * *

(Flashback de Luna) (El día anterior) (Luna POV)

Me encuentro en el mundo de los sueños. Es cuestión de concentrarse para ir a un sueño concreto.

Supongo que será sencillo...más o menos. Ya hemos rastreado a esos dos humanos, de forma que debería ser relativamente fácil.

Según encuentro las Esferas del Sueño de los padres humanos de Rushie, me centro en combinarlas para crear un sueño conjunto y poder hablar con ambos a la vez.

He logrado concentrarme lo suficiente. Parecen hablar entre ellos, en claro estupor por estar en un ámbito onírico lúcido, y aún más compartido.

Según me introduzco en el sueño, sus caras se tornan aún más de estupor a susto. Están por gritar, pero levanto mi pata delantera, en señal de que vengo en son de paz.

Luna: Por favor señores, les pido que se calmen. Sólo deseo tener una conversación civilizada.

Mujer: Y...¿Y usted es...?

Luna: Cierto, olvide presentarme. Soy la princesa Luna, y soy la que, desde mi mundo, ha creado este ámbito conjunto onírico para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Hombre: ¿Hablar? ¿D-De que?

Luna: De su hijo.

Ambos: ¡¿SABES DONDE ESTÁ NUESTRO HIJO?!-gritan ambos, perdiendo por completo su timidez.

Luna: Su hijo fue secuestrado por un malvado nigromante que creíamos derrotado hace años.

Hombre: ¡¿Que quiere decir?!

Mujer: ¡Esto no tiene ninguna lógica!

Ante esa afirmación, les pedí sus nombres y me dispuse a explicarles toda la historia. Javier, un hombre alto y fuerte de cabellos medio largos negros y ojos verdes; y Belén, una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos también verdes (a los dos les extrañó siempre que su hijo no heredase sus ojos, siendo ambos de ojos verdes), no terminaron de creerse la historia hasta que les ofrecí la posibilidad de visitar Equestria.

Javier: Bueno, no teníamos planeado un viaje a estas alturas...

Belén: Pero si es una posibilidad de estar de nuevo con Dan...quiero decir, con Powerrush. Jejejeje...Se me va a hacer duro llamarle así.

* * *

Estamos todos reunidos frente al espejo. Mis padres de Equestria, mi tía Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity (que no para de hablar de cuanto podría hablar con mi madre de la moda del mundo humano), Pinkie Pie (que no paraba de saltar de un lado a otro) y Fluttershy.

Koni también está, pero ella dijo expresamente que se mantendría un poco alejada, por lo menos al principio. Desde que le conté del mundo humano, no parecen inspirarle mucha confianza los habitantes de ese mundo.

Sólo faltan mis tías Celestia y Luna, que han ido al Mundo Humano a través del espejo para asegurarse de que mis padres encuentran el portal.

El espejo empieza a brillar. Todos lo miramos, sin poder evitarlo apenas.

Celestia y Luna salen del portal, con sus formas equinas...¡¿Cargando un montón de maletas?!

Celestia: Vienen para aquí.

Luna: Nos hemos ofrecido a llevar su equipaje, puesto que ellos iban a tener, con toda seguridad, problemas con sus apéndices delanteros.

El espejo, después de unos dos minutos, empieza a brillar de nuevo.

De él salen dos ponis, uno de ellos un semental terrestre, y la otra una yegua unicornio.

El semental terrestre es de pelaje gris claro, con crin negra. Ojos verde oscuro. Cutie Mark en forma de cruz de médico verde, acompañada de una piruleta, simbolizando su talento como Pediatra.

La yegua unicornio es de pelaje de color crema, con cabellos largos y castaños recogidos en una trenza, que cuelga de su hombro izquierdo. Ojos verdes bastante más claros que el semental. Su Cutie Mark es el conocido "Emblema Hacker": Un cuadrado, dividido en 9 cuadrados más pequeños, con 5 círculos negros dentro de algunos de ellos.

 **(Podéis encontrar este emblema con sólo buscar en Internet "Imagen del Emblema Hacker")**

Según ambos ponis me miran, los tres nos abrazamos. Somos una familia que se separo por el destino y que ha vuelto a reunirse por fin, y que por una gracia de ese mismo destino, ahora es más grande que nunca.

Shining: Supongo que deberíamos presentarnos.-dice uno de mis padres (no saben lo raro que suena eso, una vez lo expresas con palabras), una vez rompo el abrazo con mis padres ex-humanos.

Cadence: Estábamos tan nerviosos por este momento que apenas pudimos pensar lo que diríamos.-se excusa Cadence.

Javier: No se preocupen, supongo que por este lado estamos igual.

Belén: Ojalá pudiera mentir. No podría estar más emocionada de ver por fin a criaturas mágicas auténticas.

Twilight: Si tiene alguna pregunta, le ruego no se contenga.-responde mi tía Twilight de forma amable.

Acaba de fastidiar todas sus oportunidades de tiempo libre para sus dos proximas semanas...

...

...

Por lo menos.

Shining: Ehhh...¿Damas primero?-pregunta ofreciendo su pata a mi madre biológica.

Cadence: (Sonrojándose) Mi nombre es Mi Amore Cadenza, y soy la princesa del Amor y Gobernante del Imperio de Cristal. Pero prefiero que me llamen, simplemente, "Cadence".-se presenta Cadence a mis padres ex-humanos.

Belén: La princesa Luna nos ofreció escoger nombres nuevos al venir a Equestria, con tal de disminuir las extrañezas ajenas. De forma que...Mi nombre, desde ahora, es **Seeker** , hacker de nivel profesional.-se presenta la segunda de mis madres (supongo que le queda bien el nombre).

Shining le cede su turno a mi padre ex-humano, que comienza a presentarse ante mi familia equestre.

Javier: Puesto que también escogí un nuevo nombre al venir, mi nombre actual es **Caramel Healer**. Encantado de conocerles.

Shining: Y yo soy Shining Armor, antiguo capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot, y actual príncipe del Imperio de Cristal...Y debo añadir...

Mi padre unicornio me sostiene con su magia en un apretado abrazo, ante las risas de los demás.

Shining: Un orgulloso padre de dos potrillos.

Powerrush: ¿"Potrillos"?

Shining: De acuerdo, de acuerdo..."Un orgulloso padre de una potrilla y un potro adolescente con gran talento en la magia"...¿Mejor?

Powerrush: Bastante.

Las risas no paran. La tarde pasa entre carcajadas.

Incluso mis padres ex-humanos observan asombrados a Pactum, el cual no les agrado demasiado de que su hijo adolescente portase un arma que podría cortar acero fácilmente, pero les tranquilizó bastante que hubiese tomado clases en el pasado para saber usarlo correctamente...

...

...

¿Por que me seguirá molestando este...presentimiento?

* * *

 **(Zona desconocida; Grogar POV)**

 **¡¿Su...SUS PADRES?! ¡¿LOS HUMANOS?!...**

 **...**

 **¡BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

 **¡ESE POTRO ZOPENCO NO PODRA NEGARSE A AYUDARME! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS TENIENDO A SUS PADRES HUMANOS COMO REHENES!**

 **¡Esto es maravilloso (y mira que es difícil que yo diga eso)! ¡Tengo cada vez más rehenes con los que "mi gema" no podrá escaparse de mis garras...**

 **...**

 **bueno, tengo pezuñas...¡Pero ya se me entiende!...**

 **En fin, ¡No hay tiempo que perder!**

(Por enlace telepático)

Grogar: **_Has cumplido, mi fiel sirviente. Serás recompensado._**

Blueblood **: _Os lo agradezco, mi obscuro señor._**

FIN CAP 10

 **Y con esto acaba el capítulo 10 de ¿Quien Soy?.**

 **Sé de buena tinta que no lo actualizo desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Y espero que no estén enfadados por eso.**

 **Espero que puedan comprenderme, yo también (como Powerrush) tengo dos enemigos mortales:**

 **1) LOS ESTUDIOS.**

 **2) EL INTERNET FALLIDO.**

 **En fin, supongo que tengo otro objetivo cumplido. ¡Se despide para verles en el siguiente LUNA NUEVA 1499!**


	11. ¿Algo más puede pasar?

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Se desvelarán algunos detalles acerca de la magia y algunos acerca de…**

 **¡Bueno, no quiero dar spoilers! ¡Ustedes lean y comenten, a ver que les parece!**

(Pasillos del Castillo de Twilight; 10:10 AM) (Luna POV)

No me lo saco de la cabeza…Simplemente…No puedo dejar de intentar…encontrar una razón válida para ello…

Rushie, mi querido sobrino, haciendo algo así…

…

…

Pidiéndome tal cosa…

(Flashback)

Powerrush: Tía Luna, necesito pedirte una cosa.

Luna: (Organizando unos papeles) Claro, dime. ¿Qué necesitas?

Powerrush: (Cogiéndola por su pata y mirándola con ojos tristes y suplicantes) Más bien, sería que NO necesito…Tía Luna…Por muchos gritos que oigas…Por muchas pesadillas que percibas...

…

…

 **NO ENTRES A MIS SUEÑOS.**

(Fin de flashback)

¿Por qué Rushie me pediría algo así?...

…

…

En fin, supongo que tendré que pensar después en ello. Mi querida hermana me ha dicho por una nota enviada con magia que me diriga al salón principal del castillo de Twilight.

Me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme. En fin, voy para allá.

(Salón principal del castillo de Twilight, 10:12 AM) (Narrador POV)

La princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna, Cadence, Shining, Caramel Healer, Seeker y Twilight están todos reunidos en el salón. Todos tienen sus respectivas tazas de té y tienen sus asientos preparados.

Cadence: Twilight, ¿Nos puedes decir para que nos has reunido con tanta prisa aquí?

Twilight: Un amigo necesita entablar una conversación con nosotros, algo acerca de Powerrush. Desgraciadamente, tenía muchísimos asuntos que atender en su reino.

Caramel Healer: ¿Y entonces para que nos hemos reunido?-pregunta el terrestre con cara de extrañeza.

Shining: Especialmente si se trata acerca de nuestro hijo.-añade Shining con bastante intriga, mas no con preocupación…aún.

Twilight: Nos hemos reunido porque, afortunadamente, nuestro amigo conoce un hechizo avanzado de la rama Elemental del Viento, con el que podrá comunicarse desde su reino, proyectando parte de su esencia espiritual en este lugar.

Luna: ¿No será…?

Twilight: Sip. La Proyección Espiritual de Wind Fighter, uno de los máximos hechizos de viento conocidos.

Nada más terminar Twilight de pronunciar esas palabras, al lado suyo empieza a aparecer una forma sin definición. No se podría definir si etérea o compacta. Un poco transparente, pero se puede distinguir bien aún.

Es parecido a un insecto gigante de muchos colores, con grandes cuernos y, una vez que los abre, unos ojos muy brillantes.

Thorax: Me alegro mucho de veros, mis queridos amigos.

Celestia: Nosotros también nos alegramos de…ejem…casi verte, Thorax.

Todos nos reimos con la pequeña broma de Celestia, que alivia un poco la tensión del ambiente.

Thorax: Y me alegro también de poder conocer por fin a nuestros invitados. Mi nombre es Thorax, gobernante de la raza Changeling, llamado el Rey de los Cambiantes. Es todo un placer conocer a unos seres provenientes de otra dimensión.-dice el changeling, tan formal como siempre.

Seeker: ¿También hay changelings aquí?-dice Seeker sin poder esconder apenas su emoción.

Thorax: ¿Los humanos también nos conocen?

Seeker: Se decía que los Changeling eran hijos de las hadas criados por mujeres humanas, al intercambiar a sus propios hijos por los humanos. Cuando las hadas predicen un talento especial en un niño humano, por ejemplo el nacimiento de un gran hechicero, intercambian a su prole con estos niños. Al ser criados en el Mundo Humano, adquirian algunas características suyas, como una menor estatura, más masa corporal…Pero seguían teniendo aptitudes clásicas de seres féericos: El contacto con el hierro les hacía daño, sentían pasión por la naturaleza, podían comunicarse con los animales…-relata Seeker con aire de experta.

Thorax se queda mirando a Seeker con cara de extrañeza.

Twilight: Los Changeling de aquí no son como los vuestros.-dice Twilight con una sonriente cara de "Definitivamente NO".

Seeker asiente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y una mirada avergonzada.

Thorax: Sea como fuese, princesa Twilight, ¿Tienes lo que hablamos para esta, nuestra reunión?

Twilight: ¡Claro!

Luna: ¿Nos hemos perdido algo, acaso?

Thorax: (Tras cruzar miradas con Twilight) Cómo todos (o casi todos, exceptuando a los exhumanos) sabéis, los Changelings tenemos varias habilidades mágicas, únicas de nuestra raza, que están clasificadas en el **Codex Gentis** de la Biblioteca de Canterlot. Estas habilidades son conocidas como:

 **-Habitum Spero** , que nos permite usar varios tipos de ilusiones para disfrazar nuestra apariencia, diferenciando varios niveles:

El primer nivel se conoce como **Habitum Visum** , que permite disfrazar únicamente nuestra apariencia física.

El segundo nivel se llama **Habitum Odorem** , que permite disfrazar nuestro olor. Es un poco más avanzado, y es muy útil para esconderse en el bosque de fieras salvajes.

El tercer nivel se llama **Habitum Auris** , que permite disfrazar nuestro tono de voz. Una variante de este nivel permite modificar, por un tiempo limitado, nuestra capacidad auditiva, permitiendonos escuchar hasta ultrasonidos.

El cuarto nivel recibe el nombre de **Habitum Corporis** , que permite sustituir nuestra materia orgánica por una materia inorgánica de nuestra elección. Está más extendido hacia el combate y la resistencia combativa, pero es muy útil llegado el momento justo.

El quinto y último nivel recibe el nombre de **Habitum Spiritum** , que permite disfrazar nuestra esencia espiritual. Es realmente útil, ya que evita que nos puedan detectar magos que posean la habilidad de detectar la magia de otros, y también, al imitar la magia de otras criaturas, permite hacer hechizos que, normalmente, no estarían a nuestro alcance.

-La segunda habilidad única que poseemos los Changelings (y la que más importa el día de hoy), es la que nos ayuda a conseguir alimento, la llamada **Amor Sentire.** El nombre no esconde mucho, pero de todas formas, ayuda a los Changeling a distinguir, sentir, extraer y distribuir el amor de otros seres.

Todos escuchan con muchísimo interés las palabras de Thorax (sobre todo Seeker, que ha estado anotando todo en un pergamino desde el principio, sosteniendo con ayuda de un aura mágica color lima brillante que sale de su cuerno una pluma con un poco de tinta).

Twilight: Aprendes rápido.-observa Twilight, admirando lo deprisa que Seeker ha aprendido a usar la telequinesis.

Seeker: Gracias.-agradece la unicornio.

Caramel Healer: Pero, exactamente, ¿Qué tienen que ver esas habilidades con nuestro hijo, señor Thorax?

Thorax: Con simplemente Thorax esta bien. Y quería referirme a Powerrush en nuestra conversación porque hace unos días pude sentir algo realmente preocupante, y quería pedirle un pequeño favor a la princesa Twilight para comprobarlo.

Luna: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Twilight, por toda respuesta, saca con su magia del cajón de una mesita cercana un pequeño saco de tela marrón, atado con una cuerda roja.

De ese mismo saco extrae unos cabellos negros.

Celestia: Eso son…

Twilight: Pelos de la cola de Rushie. Los cogí de su peine de cola cuando el estaba fuera de su habitación. No podía dejar que se enterase de esto. No todavía.-dice Twilight con aire de culpabilidad. Un aire que se disuelve cuando Cadence la abraza con una de sus alas.

Cadence: Sólo querías protegerle, Twilight. Al igual que todos.

Thorax ya está preparado. Encendiendo sus cuernos en su magia, cubre el pelo de Powerrush con su misma aura, escaneándolos con su habilidad natural de Changeling.

Tras unos cuantos segundos, su aura mágica de debilita. Deja los pelos de nuevo en el saco y deposita el mismo en las patas de Twilight.

Thorax: Es peor de lo que pensaba…

Todos: ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Thorax: (Suspirando) Todos los seres vivos tenemos dos tipos de amor en nosotros.

El primero es el Amor para Compartir. Ese tipo de amor es el que das a los demás. El amor que uno usa para ser amable y generoso con el prójimo, para ser un buen poni y para, básicamente, portarse bien con los demás.

El segundo es el Amor Propio. Se podría considerar una variante de la auto-confianza. Es el amor que uno se guarda para quererse a uno mismo, aun sin convertirse en soberbia. Se trata de la felicidad, del deseo de seguir adelante…¡Las ganas de vivir!

Mientras decía todo esto, Thorax ha empezado a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Incluso su forma astral se desestabiliza por unos momentos.

Cadence: Thorax…¿Te encuentras bien?

Thorax: Lo siento mucho…Por todos…Ojalá lo hubiese sabido antes…

Caramel Healer: ¿El que, Thorax?-pregunta Healer con aire comprensivo. Intenta poner una pata en el hombro de Thorax, pero su pata atraviesa el cuerpo del Changeling.

Caramel Healer: Oh, cierto…El hechizo de la Proyección Espiritual…

Thorax: No te preocupes…Te agradezco el gesto.

Celestia: Pero, ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Thorax: ¿Sabéis lo del segundo tipo de amor que he dicho hace sólo un momento?

Todos: Sí.

Thorax: El primer tipo de amor puedo sentirlo a galones en Powerrush…

…

…

Pero…El segundo tipo de amor…

…

…

Apenas puedo sentirlo en absoluto.

Cadence: ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!-pregunta Cadence con aire asustado.

Thorax parece que está a punto de decir algo más, pero parece que su forma espiritual se desvanece por momentos.

Thorax: Recordad preguntar a Powerrush acerca de todo esto. Creo que me costará bastante volver a reunir el Maná necesario para hacer el hechizo por tanto tiempo.

Con estas palabras, Thorax, o más bien su forma espiritual, desaparece de la sala, dejando atrás unas cuantas caras de susto.

Twilight: ¡¿Que demonios ha querido decir Thorax con todo eso de las ganas de vivir, y de que apenas puede sentirlas en Powerrush?!

Celestia: Lo primero: Twilight, ¿Podrías respirar y calmarte un poco?-pregunta Celestia, tan sonriente como siempre.

Twilight realiza la pose que le enseñó Cadence varias veces, hasta calmarse del todo. Hecho eso, tan sólo asiente.

Celestia: Y lo segundo: Creo que tres de los presentes podrían saber más de esto que otros.-señala la princesa solar con aire divertido pero inquisitivo hacia Healer, Seeker y...¡¿Luna?!

Parece que los tres tienen caras de preocupación, mezcladas con un cierto aire de culpabilidad.

Shining: Chicos...Todos compartimos el amor y la preocupación hacia Rushie...Os escuchamos, y os prometemos no juzgaros si hay algo malo.-promete Shining, hablando por todos, sonriendo de forma amable, como si fuera un padre pillando a un potrillo hurgando en el bote de las galletas.

Seeker: Dani...Rushie tuvo muchísimos problemas cuando era pequeño...

Caramel Healer: Apenas pudo soportarlo...Durante mucho tiempo, incluso hoy en día, tiene pesadillas muy fuertes...Cosas que no se le desearía a nadie...

Luna: Por eso me pidió que no entrase a sus sueños, pasase lo que pasase.-concluye Luna, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a los padres ex-humanos de su sobrino-nieto.

Cadence: (Poniendo cada una de sus alas sobre los hombros de Healer y Seeker, y sonriendo de forma maternal) Todos comprendemos que sea duro. Por eso mismo uno tiene que desahogarse.

* * *

(Cuarto de Powerrush)

Powerrush: Y por eso creo que deberíamos poner más énfasis en el estudio de la Magia Elemental.

Koni: Lo que no entiendo es que tienen que ver las partes del cuerpo con los elementos.

Powerrush: Te lo he explicado al principio, Koni...

 _La Magia Elemental, sobre todo las Artes, dependen mucho de los sentimientos del mago. Pero, ¿Que pasaría si pudiésemos hacer Magia Elemental, simplemente canalizando un poco de magia de "X elemento", a través de una de las partes de nuestro cuerpo?_

 _El fuego, que está en estado de la materia de Plasma, se relaciona con el corazón. Esto se debe a que, para dominar la Magia del Fuego, el sentimiento positivo necesario es la pasión, mientras que el negativo es la ira._

 _La tierra, que está en estado Sólido, se relaciona, por obvias razones, con el cuerpo terrenal. El sentimiento positivo usado para dominar la Magia de laTierra es el tranquilidad, mientras que el negativo es el odio._

 _El agua, que está en estado líquido, se relaciona por eso con la mente, puesto que nuestro cerebro funciona, sobre todo, por bio-líquidos. El sentimiento positivo necesario para controlar los hechizos de la Magia del Agua es la alegría, mientras que el negativo es justo el contrario, la tristeza._

 _El aire, que está en estado gaseoso, se relaciona con el espíritu, también llamado el cuerpo espiritual. El sentimiento positivo necesario para controlar la Magia del Aire es la libertad, mientras que el negativo es el dolor._

 _Una curiosidad sobre esto es que la ira, el odio y la tristeza son los sentimientos más poderosos que una persona puede aprovechar para realizar Magia Negra, la cual NO es la misma de la que tanto hablan las leyendas del Imperio de Cristal. Realizar esta magia es completamente legal, siempre que se haga con cuidado, puesto que está realizada por medio de sentimientos negativos, y por ende, casi siempre se utiliza para combatir._

 _Mientras tanto, los cuatro sentimientos combinados (Ira, Odio, Tristeza y Dolor), dan a luz la llamada Magia Oscura, la cual es la que es ilegal, puesto que su uso excesivo puede perjudicar hasta el físico del mago..._

Powerrush: ¿Y bien? ¿Te has enterado ahora?

Koni: (Ronquido)

Powerrush: O_o

Shining: ¿Rushie?-pregunta Shining Armor, entrando en la sala, después de llamar a la puerta suavemente.

Powerrush: ¿Hmm?-se extraña Powerrush, girándose hacia Shining-¿Que ocurre?-pregunta al ver el evidente ceño fruncido de tristeza que ensombrece su rostro.

Shining: Rushie...¿Te importaría venir conmigo, al Jardín del Castillo?

Powerrush: ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-pregunta Powerrush, cubriendo a Koni con una manta.

Shining: No, descuida. Pero...tenemos que hablar contigo. Todos.

Powerrush nota que el tema es serio. Por ende frunce el ceño, aunque no de manera desagradable, y asiente.

Mientras dejan a Koni durmiendo en la sala, junto a una nota que explica adonde han ido, Shining y Powerrush dejan la sala.

FIN CAP 11

* * *

 **¡No saben lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo!**

 **Y no me refiero a la trama, ¡Me refiero a que no tenía tiempo de apenas ponerme a escribir!**

 **En fin, lo hecho hecho está.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Se despide y les verá a todos ustedes en el siguiente capítulo el gran LUNA NUEVA 1499!**


	12. Vuelta a casa y duelo onírico

**¡Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores! Sé de buena tinta que no publico un capítulo de esta historia desde hace un buen tiempo, pero realmente me entró la inspiración hace poco, y bueno, aquí lo tenéis.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfrutéis con salud, y el que quiera dejar un review, será más que bienvenido!**

* * *

(POV Powerrush)

Mis padres ponis, mis padres humanos (o más bien, ya no tan humanos), mi hermana Flurry Heart y Koni estamos en un tren destino al Imperio de Cristal.

"Ya es hora de que volvamos a casa", fue la frase que me dijeron con mucha alegría, y no pude reaccionar mejor (a mi parecer).

Todavía recuerdo la triste, pero también alegre despedida de mi tía Twilight y sus amigas en la estación de Ponyville.

(Flashback)

Twilight-Te iremos a ver alguna vez, Rushie.

Applejack-Y os llevaremos algunas tartas de manzana Zapp.

Powerrush-No me puedo creer que todavía os acordáis de eso-dije con una sonrisa y una ligera negación de cabeza, rodando los ojos.

No pudieron hacer más que llorar de nuevo. La verdad es que me dieron algo de pena.

(Fin de flashback)

Shining-Oye, Rushie.

Powerrush-¿Hmmm?-pregunto, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Shining desde el hermoso paisaje que se veía desde la ventana del tren.

Shining-Te noto muy callado. Me preocupé por un momento.-explica el unicornio blanco, mientras le da el biberón a Flurry Heart. Cadence no está en la sala, habrá ido al baño...Supongo.

Me limito a sonreír. Camino hacia el asiento donde mi padre-unicornio estaba sentado y miro otra vez por la ventana.

Powerrush: Estaba callado porque miraba lo hermoso que es este mundo. Pensaba en cuanto tiempo no he tenido el placer de poder observar esta gran belleza. Y también en cuanto se pierden la inmensa mayoría de buenas personas, en la Tierra, mi otro mundo, las pocas personas que **realmente** son buenas personas, y por las que siento lástima porque no puedan ver todo esto.

Tanto mi padre-unicornio como mis padres "Caramel Healer y Seeker", así como Koni, enmudecen ante mis palabras.

Shining:...No sé que responder a eso.

Powerrush: Jejejeje, ya lo has hecho.-respondo, volviendo a mi asiento.

Cadence: Muy conmovedoras tus palabras Rushie, pero sigue habiendo algo que tenemos que hacer.-dice Cadence, entrando en la sala.

Koni: ¿Que ocurre?

Cadence: Bueno...los habitantes del Imperio de Cristal...no se tomaron de la mejor manera que su príncipe, al tiempo que el único Alicornio Macho que ha habido en, literalmente, cientos de años..."Desapareciese", por decirlo de una manera suave.

Healer: ¿Hmmm? ¿Y cómo se lo tomaron?

Shining: Todo el Imperio estuvo de luto por semanas. Los carteles con fotografías de Rushie y leyendas de "En memoria de Su Alteza" y/o "Recordemos por siempre al Príncipe", estuvieron adornando las calles por, textualmente, meses. Durante meses, hasta que logramos que resurgiera la alegría en el Imperio, todos los habitantes del mismo tuvieron una depresión bastante gorda, nosotros incluidos...Vergüenzas aparte.

Lo que ninguno de la sala nota, es que yo escondo mi cara entre mis enormes alas, murmurando "A mi si que me da vergüenza", cada pocos segundos.

Cadence: Dejando a un lado las historias del pasado, lo que tenemos que hacer es ocultar a Rushie por ahora, excepto a los que trabajan en el castillo. Sería un shock para todo el Imperio que lo vieran así, de repente. Lo más seguro será teletransportarnos al salón de actos del castillo.

* * *

Y efectivamente, así lo hacemos. Según puedo ver el Imperio de Cristal, tal y como lo recuerdo, nos dirigimos a la salida del tren privado de los monarcas del territorio. Allí, mi madre-unicornio, mi madre-alicornio, mi padre unicornio y yo realizamos el acto conocido como "Convergencia de Magia", que se traduce como combinar muchas auras mágicas en un sólo hechizo para que sea más poderoso. En este caso, todos hacemos el mismo hechizo: Teletransportarnos al Castillo de Cristal.

Y creo que hacemos bien. Hay muchos guardias dispuestos a recibirnos, y muchísimos curiosos en la estación de tren, dispuestos a ver el regreso de sus gobernantes. No podemos dejar que me vean. No por ahora.

Según se abren las puertas del tren, sólo llegan a observar el destello que deja nuestra teletransportación, dejándolos a todos más perplejos imposible.

* * *

Aparecemos en la sala del Corazón de Cristal.

Koni: Creo que voy a vomitar.-dice mi querida amiga grifo. Era obvio, los grifos no suelen experimentar la teletransportación, algunos incluso nunca en su vida. Pero mi amiga se está poniendo, ahora mismo, verde por momentos, de forma que mi madre-alicornio le lanza un hechizo de curación de nivel menor para deshacer su malestar estomacal y su mareo.

Yo, mientras tanto, dirijo instintivamente la mirada hacia el Corazón de Cristal...

Incluso si he estado en Ponyville...No sé cómo explicarlo, pero...creo que...

...

...

Al fin, estoy en casa.

Shining: ¿Estás bien?-pregunta el unicornio blanco con tono preocupado. Sólo entonces, llego a notar las grandes lágrimas que caen por mis ojos mientras miro el Corazón de Cristal, la más grande reliquia de nuestro Imperio, y no puedo hacer más que sonreír mientras veo a mis padres ex-humanos, mirarlo con asombro.

Powerrush: Si papá...Estoy bien.

Ante esas palabras, Cadence y Shining me abrazan inmediatamente. Y es una de las pocas veces que respondo al abrazo. Los envuelvo con mis enormes alas de plumas cian sustractivo...

...

...Y el momento es interrumpido por el sonido de unos libros cayendo al suelo. Nos giramos en la susodicha dirección, y sinceramente, apenas puedo contener la carcajada que invade mi garganta.

Tenemos delante a un unicornio de color ámbar, de patas blancas y una mancha blanca en el puente de la nariz, melena y cola pelirrojas y unas mechas naranjas y un poco despeinadas. Porta una capa azul con estrellas verdes y un par de gruesas gafas.

Este unicornio ha dejado caer unos libros al suelo, seguramente por dirigir la mirada hacia mi, pues todavía tiene la boca abierta en una clara expresión de profunda impresión y sorpresa.

Me pregunto quién será él. Creo que no nos han llegado a presentar.

Sunburst: A-A-¿Altezas?

Cadence: Es cierto, nunca habíais coincidido.-reconoce mi madre-alicornio-Rushie, este es Sunburst. Es el Cristalizador de Flurry Heart.

Powerrush: Pensé que habíais escogido a la tía Twilight, igual que conmigo.

Shining: Esa era la idea, pero las cosas...ejem...se torcieron un poco.

Cadence: Sunburst-llama la atención del unicornio-este es Powerrush, nuestro hijo. De hecho, el primero de nuestros hijos.

Koni: Y yo soy Königin der Nacht, hija del líder del clan _**"** **Schwarze Feder"**_ , primer clan en Alquimia de Griffonstone.-se presenta Koni ante el llamado Sunburst. A decir verdad, cuando se presenta con su nombre completo, llega a intimidar un poco. Creo que eso lo aprendió de su padre.

Sunburst: ¿Está mal que no entienda nada?-pregunta confuso el unicornio, mirando tanto a mis 4 padres, como a mi.

Shining: Vayamos al salón principal del castillo. Allí podremos explicarte con más tranquilidad.

(5 minutos después) (Salón Principal)

Shining: Y entonces, ahora Rushie nos tiene tanto a nosotros como a Seeker y a Caramel Healer como padres.

Cadence: Hemos estado acordando darles una posición dentro de la nobleza, para no descuidar las opiniones públicas.

Sunburst:...Wow...Es...mucho para asimilar.

El unicornio dirige su mirada hacia mi, pero con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Sunburst: Realmente viviste una gran aventura en el Mundo Humano.

Powerrush: **Cada nuevo día** es una aventura ahora.-respondo, resaltando las tres primeras palabras, al tiempo que muevo un poco mis orejas...

...

...Creo que acabo de sonar igual a mi tía Celestia.

Todos esbozan una gran sonrisa ante mis palabras.

* * *

(Lugar Desconocido) (POV Grogar)

 **Bien, por un lado, hay las malas noticias de que "mi Gema" ya no está en Canterlot, por lo cual mi nuevo esbirro no puede tenerlo vigilado.**

 **Por otro lado, están las buenas noticias de que ambos objetivos, el Príncipe de la Esperanza y el Corazón de Cristal, por fin están juntas en un mismo territorio, donde son más fáciles de capturar, y por ende, más accesibles...**

 **...**

 **¡AMBAS DEBEN SER MÍAS!...**

 **Ya tengo decidido cuando realizaré un ataque...o mejor dicho, un nuevo ataque, al Imperio de Cristal. Hace años se me escapó el modo de dominar toda Equestria...**

 **Pero ahora...¡EL _PODER DEL MIEDO_ SERÁ MIO! ¡MIO, SÓLO MIO Y NADA MÁS QUE MIO!**

* * *

(POV Koni)

Estoy dando una vuelta. De hecho, estoy volando por los terrenos del castillo de cristal...

De acuerdo, ¡No puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza, ¿Vale?!...

No sé si puedo confiar en los padres humanos de Rush. Estoy de acuerdo en que han hecho bien cuidándolo durante todos estos años, aparte de que, al renacer de ellos, biológicamente hablando, también es su hijo. Pero el mismo Rush me contó bastantes cosas de los humanos. Cómo han actuado durante muchísimo tiempo, las guerras y desgracias que han asolado su mundo...No tengo ni idea de si es buena idea que unos seres así pongan un pie en nuestro mundo.

A decir verdad, no sé porque las princesas los dejaron entrar. Pasará un tiempo antes de que puedan ganarse mi confianza.

Por supuesto, ¡Nunca le diré nada a Rush de estos pensamientos! ¡También son sus padres, y respeto demasiado a mi mejor amigo, y a dos de sus padres, cómo para entristecerle de golpe, diciendo que no confío en los otros dos!...

...

Vale, eso ha sido de las cosas más extrañas que he dicho (o que diré) en toda mi vida.

(POV Powerrush)

Shining: Este era tu cuarto, Rushie...¿Lo...Lo recuerdas?-dice Shining, muy alegre al principio y con cautela al final, señalándome el interior de una habitación...

...

...que recuerdo perfectamente.

Mi armario con una enorme variedad de trajes...

Mis útiles de dibujo...

...Mi habitación...

Powerrush: Claro que la recuerdo. Jejejeje, como si fuera ayer.

De momento, mis "padres equestres" han concedido una habitación a mis "padres ex-humanos". Me han pedido los cuatro que descanse, puesto que mañana vamos a tener un día ocupado.

Mañana tendremos mi Presentación al Imperio de Cristal...por primera vez en años...Jejejeje, mentiría si dijera que no estoy nervioso.

Me tumbo en la cama de mi cuarto. No lo hacía desde hacía años. Un agradable sentimiento de nostalgia me invade.

Y también me invade una repentina ola de sueño. Cierro los ojos, y acurrucándome cual gato agotado, me dejo guiar a la Tierra de los Sueños...

...

Con las consiguientes pesadillas que eso conlleva.

* * *

(Mundo de los sueños) (POV Powerrush)

Hace tiempo que no tenía uno de estos sueños. Creo que desde que volví a Equestria.

Estoy en un enorme campo de batalla. Sé que es un campo de batalla porque hay muchos soldados batallando, bajo un cielo ennegrecido por nubes de tormenta. La nieve endurecida por el frío se condensa en el suelo rápidamente. Hay intensos combates a cada segundo que pasa...

Yo estoy observando sobre una colina. Estoy en la lejanía del Imperio de Cristal. Es una escena que nunca creía que volvería a ver. Provoca bastante dolor en mi corazón.

Soldados del Imperio de Cristal, peleando contra elementales de oscuridad. Y sé de buena tinta de quien son estos elementales de oscuridad.

¿?: **¿Recordándome, Rushie?**

Powerrush: Te prohibo que me llames así, para empezar. Sólo mi familia puede llamarme así.-le respondo al **(Censurado)** que está detrás de mí, sin apenas girarme. Sé que porta una sonrisa burlona, pues su voz lo delata.

Powerrush: Y lo siguiente...

En un instante (aún estando en el Mundo de los Sueños puedo hacer uso de la magia, como todo poni de Equestria) me teletransporto detrás de ese desgraciado, tan sólo para alejarme volando mientras le lanzo un rayo de Maná concentrado...

...Que el contrarresta con un escudo.

Grogar: **¿Esas tenemos?**

El "zombi con cuernos", prepara uno de sus hechizos más letales en su collar, que luego conduce a través de sus cuernos, en un muy potente rayo hacia mi...

Grogar: _**"Parca Corrupta".**_

Powerrush: ¡Y una porra!-grito, carcajeándome y concentrando mi magia, que se tiñe de un color rojizo.

Conjuro un campo de fuerza esférico de color rojizo a mi alrededor, el cual, para sorpresa de la alimaña cornuda que tengo a unos metros de mi, logra detener el rayo que ha disparado, apenas con un poco de esfuerzo.

Grogar: **¡I-Imposible! ¡Era...Era uno de mis hechizos más poderosos!**

Yo me limito, mientras deshago el escudo, a recordar lo que escribí en mi Diario de Investigación Mágica sobre la Nigromancia...y sobre el propio Grogar, uno de los mayores enemigos de nuestro Imperio.

 _"Grogar, el Carnero Nigromante, no sólo practicaba la Nigromancia. Sólo se hizo famoso (de mala forma) gracias a esta, pero la practicaba en menor medida que la Magia Oscura._

 _La Nigromancia no tiene porque ser mala, al contrario que la Magia Obscura. Incluso muchos médicos la usan de forma diaria para curar a sus pacientes._

 _Dicho tipo de magia se compone de cinco campos principales: La Carne, el Hueso, el Dolor, el Espíritu y la Muerte. Casi todo el mundo ve a estos componentes como algo perverso, pero hay mucho que esconder en esto._

 _Perfectamente se puede hacer lo que hacen los médicos de Equestria. Disminuir el Dolor, cerrar heridas usando el campo de la Carne, y soldar Huesos rotos. Incluso retener la Muerte por un tiempo limitado. Se podría usar la Nigromancia como Magia de Curación._

 _Pero también podría tener otros usos. Por ejemplo..."_

Powerrush: " _Usar el campo de la Muerte de la Nigromancia para crear un Escudo que proteja de la mayoría de los hechizos letales. Algo así como invertir la configuración del mismo núcleo de ese tipo de hechizos"._

Mientras Grogar sale de su estupefacción por mi hechizo, mi magia (que se había vuelto de un color rojizo, señal de que estaba usando la nigromancia, y no magia común y corriente) vuelve a ser de color plateado, justo a tiempo de conjurar otro campo de fuerza, también circular pero esta vez apenas del tamaño de una ventana hogareña, para defenderme de las esferas de fuego oscuro que me lanza el carnero.

En medio de uno de sus lanzamientos, hago una rápida (pero ingeniosa) estrategia: Me teletransporto detrás de él, y antes de que pueda girarse siquiera (pues sé que, al igual que los alicornios en general y algunos unicornios singularmente tutelados y demás seres fuera de la raza poni, puede sentir la magia de otro ser), lo inmovilizo con mi magia y lo hago girarse hacia mí.

El intenta usar ese maldito amuleto (del que, por cierto, sólo queda su collar, ¿Que habrá pasado con la campana?), pero yo vuelvo a usar la Nigromancia antes de pueda hacer nada.

Mi aura mágica se tiñe nuevamente de color rojizo, concentrándome rápidamente y lo más fuerte que puedo en su collar.

 _"Podría existir un hechizo de la Nigromancia que permitiría afectar y controlar los poderes de otro ser. Un hechizo nicromantito con el que, usando los Campos de la Carne y el Espíritu de la Nigromancia, se podría afectar al Sistema Espiritual de cada poni y/o criatura, puesto que el propio Sistema Espiritual es un híbrido de cuerpo y espíritu"._

Mi cuerno expulsa un delicado pero grueso rayo de color rojo, que se concentra en el collar de Grogar, para horror de este. Aunque es una técnica básica de este hechizo, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora...

...

...Acabo de anular su magia durante un tiempo limitado. Mi magia vuelve a ser plateada de nuevo, pero sostengo mi telequinesis. Mi ira, toda mi rabia contra él, no ha desaparecido. Aprieto a cada segundo más el cuerpo de este desgraciado...Que por primera vez en TODA mi existencia, veo como abre los ojos con sumo terror, gritándome "¡¿Qué me has hecho?!" "¡¿Por qué no puedo usar mi magia?!" y demás tonterías de esas...

...A cada instante que lo sostengo con mi telequinesis, inmóvil frente a él...me enfurezco más...

...Todo lo que nos ha hecho...

...

...Ahora tengo oportunidad...

...

¿?: ¡RUSHIE, NO LO HAGAS!

Vuelvo mi cabeza hacia la alicornio que vuela hacia mí desesperada, mientras dejo caer a Grogar a la nieve onírica. Por un momento he olvidado que he estado en un sueño todo el rato.

Luna: (Mientras me abraza) No sabes cuánto me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo. Creí que harías una locura.

Powerrush: Y yo creí que te dije que no entraras a mis sueños...Gracias, tía Luna.-respondo con una sonrisa sincera, mientras respondo al abrazo con mis enormes alas.

Luna: En realidad, me costó llegar hasta aquí. Preferí no deshacer la pesadilla por ahora, puesto que te encontraría más rápido. (Mirando a su alrededor con tristeza mientras corta el abrazo) Hacía mucho tiempo que no observaba este cielo...También me he fijado en que habéis combatido. Sé que es absurdo preguntártelo porque es tu sueño, pero neh, es preocupación de tía-abuela: ¿Tú estás bien?

Powerrush: Descuida.-digo, retrayendo mis alas, tapando mi Cutie Mark nuevamente y poniendo una sonrisa confiada.

Escuchamos un ligero ruido enfrente de nosotros, y según volvemos la cabeza, vemos a Grogar intentando levantarse.

Grogar: **Jejejejeje...Hay...muchas cosas...que aún no sabes...Jejejeje...Todavía...no sabes nada...Jejejejejeje...** -dice el carnero, respirando con dificultad por mi anterior agarre telequinético.

Powerrush: Oh si, me olvidaba por un momento de este.-comento, molestándome nuevamente.

En realidad, me he cansado de usar la magia en el Mundo de los Sueños, de forma que, encogiéndome de hombros, camino tranquilamente hacia la alimaña campanera (mucho más tranquilo de antes, en realidad), mientras, mediante mi imaginación, imagino el sable militar de mi preciado Pactum en mi pata derecha delantera.

Powerrush: ¿Que quieres decir con que "No sé nada"?-pregunto con tranquilidad y con el ceño fruncido, apuntando con el sable al carnero para que no pueda levantarse, con mi tia Luna inclusive, cargando su magia tras de mi, por si acaso intenta algo imprevisto.

Grogar parece incluso sorprendido por mi pregunta.

Grogar: **Realmente...¡¿No sabes NADA?! ¡¿No sabes porque naciste como el primer alicornio MACHO en cientos de años?! ¡¿No sabes porque, siendo hijo de dos ponis que apenas tienen nada de negro en su cuerpo, tu crin y tu cola tienen como PRINCIPAL color el negro?! ¡¿NO SABES PORQUE, APENAS HACE UNOS MINUTOS, USASTE HECHIZOS AVANZADOS DE NIGROMANCIA CON TANTA SOLTURA?!** -grita el carnero, con los ojos realmente abiertos, tan sólo para callarse de golpe cuando un tajo de mi sable, que de pura fortuna no le corta más que unos pocos cabellos, le pasa por delante.

Powerrush: (Le apunta de nuevo con el sable, directamente a sus narices).

Luna: Rushie, cálmate.-me insta mi tía Luna, consiguiendo que baje un poco mi semblante.

Powerrush: Explícate. ¿Que quieres decir con todo eso?

Grogar: **Jeje jeje jejejejaajajajajaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa...¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** -empieza a reirse el carnero como un auténtico desquiciado.

Powerrush: ¡¿Y ahora porque te ríes tanto?!-pregunto, perdiendo los papeles por un momento ante tal carcajada.

Luna: ¡Se ríe porque estás a punto de despertarte Rushie!-me avisa mi tía Luna, haciendo que me gire, sobresaltado, al tiempo que, debajo de mis patas, empieza a brillar una brillante luz blanca.

Grogar: **¡NOS VEMOS EN EL MUNDO REAL, MIS FUTUROS ESCLAVOS!**

* * *

(Mundo Real) (8:30 A.M.) (Comedor Real del Castillo de Cristal)

Powerrush:...Y eso es lo que pasó.

Por si alguien se lo pregunta, acabo de contar a mi familia todo lo que pasó en mi sueño anoche. Incluso lo he corroborado con un pequeño y sencillo hechizo que permite proyectar mis memorias como si de una pantalla de cine se tratase.

 **(Nota Autor: El mismo hechizo que usó Trixie en el episodio de MLP "Duelo de Magia" para enseñarle a Twilight sus propios recuerdos).**

Shining: Eso es...bastante preocupante.-dice Shining, asustado, una vez mis "recuerdos proyectados" se desvanecen.

Cadence: ¡Es lo peor que podría pasarnos, Shining!-le reprende la alicornio rosa, mientras le da de comer a Flurry Heart en su silla alta.

Seeker: No podemos dejar que esto empañe este día.-dice mi madre-unicornio, con lo que Cadence y Shining se vuelven extrañados hacia ella.

Healer: Es cierto. Hoy hemos de re-presentar a Rushie al Imperio de Cristal. No podemos ponernos nerviosos.

Powerrush: Pues creo que sólo lo habéis agravado. Al menos para mi.

Esas palabras nos hacen reír a todos, después de unos segundos de incredulidad. Por lo menos he conseguido que no haya tan mal ambiente en la sala. Pero tienen razón en una cosa. Hoy tengo que presentarme ante todo el Imperio. Lo de Grogar en mi sueño sólo ha sido mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

Él no puede volver a atacarnos, básicamente porque ya le pateé el trasero una vez...

No puede...

Cadence: ¡Rushie!

Powerrush: ¿Eh?

Healer: Otra vez en Babia.-dice mi padre-terrestre con una sonrisa.

Shining: Estábamos preguntándote qué capa prefieres llevar en tu presentación de hoy.

Yo me limito a tragar saliva. Creo que, personalmente, me espera una mañana muy difícil.

FIN CAP 12

* * *

 **Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado el cap de esta ocasión.**

 **Sé que he tardado mucho en publicar algo nuevo, pero ya saben, la inspiración viene cuando ella quiere XDD.**

 **En fin, lo que cuenta es que ya está hecho. Y creo que es el cap más largo que he hecho de esta historia.**

 **¡Les verá en el siguiente capítulo su escritor favorito, Luna Nueva 1499!**


	13. Una ceremonia frustrada

**¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Aprovecho para desearles a todos unas muy Felices Navidades. Espero que más de uno se haya encontrado muchos regalos bajo su árbol XDDD.**

 **Por fin tenemos aquí el nuevo chapter de ¿Quién Soy?, y les garantizo que va a impresionar a más de uno jejejejeje…**

 **En fin, les deseo que se diviertan mucho leyendo este capítulo. Y si quieren dejar su opinión al final, serán más que bienvenidos. ^u^**

* * *

(Cuevas del Norte Helado, casi el límite del Imperio de Cristal con Yakyakistan; 5:29 de la mañana)

(POV Narrador)

Un grifo de plumaje gris y pelo amarronado, con ojos verdes brillantes, camina tranquilamente por el interior de las cuevas. Por todas partes hay demás grifos o minotauros trabajando. Algunos están afilando armas como espadas de diversas clases, otros están practicando su punteria con arcos y ballestas…

Los hay que incluso están leyendo libros sobre alquimia de sus respectivas razas (de dudosa procedencia) y practican técnicas poco ortodoxas.

El grifo de ojos verdes, sin prestar atención a ninguno de sus compañeros, camina sin detenerse y sin cesar de mirar al frente ni por un momento, hasta un portón de piedra con diversos símbolos grabados.

Delante de ese pétreo portón está plantado un corpulento guardia minotauro. Pelaje marrón claro por encima y negro por debajo, cuernos relativamente cortos. Ojos violetas, un aro de plata decora su nariz. Lleva un peinado de melena negra medio larga que le cae por el lado derecho de la cabeza. Lo más seguro es que esté vigilando para que nadie entre ni por asomo a la habitación que, seguramente, oculta el portón de piedra.

Grifo: Presentándose Waldjäger, para informar al jefe.

Minotauro: Y ¿Tienes lo que el jefe te pidió?

Grifo: Yo NUNCA fallo en una misión, Diagráfetai.

El minotauro entra en el interior del portón de piedra, asintiendo ante las palabras del grifo.

(Dentro de la habitación)

El minotauro se acerca a una figura con cuernos largos y en espiral, que por lo visto, está haciendo algo parecido a meditar, en medio de un círculo mágico con múltiples velas y runas.

Grogar: _**Atrel oniyum nets nipp.**_ _ **Atrel feila nets lokta yamu.**_ _ **Yell pane sten töp yiu ebur barf.**_ _ **Ro eloen iro kanch o ro din iro ag, altin ebur lokto.**_

Diagráfetai: ¿Jefe?

Grogar simplemente levanta una de sus patas en dirección al minotauro, en señal de que desea que espere un momento.

Grogar: _**Criparô, ardorô st taurô, yall deox iro yell ere tebur yall lopi.**_ _ **Tep enareon ebur ro jiraer.**_

Las minúsculas llamas de las velas, al instante de que el carnero acaba su misteriosa oración, se vuelven de un inquietante y fantasmal azul claro, para luego arremolinarse en una sóla esfera de fuego enfrente del hocico del mismo Grogar, producto de su magia. El minotauro, atendiente del siniestro espectaculo, se echa unos pasos para atrás, sabiendo lo que viene después.

Grogar: _**¡Nok dereine yell ag das fürks iro yamu!**_

La esfera levitante de fuego azul empieza a fusionarse con el collar de Grogar. A primera vista se nota que este hechizo está aumentando el poder de su collar, aún sin su campana. Cuando todo el misterioso fuego azul ha sido absorbido, Grogar suspira.

Grogar: **Mi estimado _Nómos Driagráfetai_ , uno de mis guardias más leales…Tú sabes que sólo puedo hacer este hechizo una vez al mes…Y aún así, es de los más útiles que he podido conseguir…**

Diagráfetai:…Ehhh…Si, jefe.-dice el minotauro, no sabiendo muy bien que decir en un momento como este.

Grogar: **En fin, como sea…¿Tenías alguna noticia para mi?** -pregunta el carnero, levantándose del círculo rúnico.

Diagráfetai: Waldjäger ha vuelto con informes, jefe.

El carnero nigromante abre los ojos y alza sus diminutas orejas, tan pronto como escucha esta noticia.

Grogar: **…Que pase**.

Diagráfetai: S-Si jefe.

El minotauro (que sabe que no está por la labor de hacer esperar a alguien como Grogar) sale corriendo de la sala. A los pocos segundos, el grifo de antes, conocido como Waldjäger, entra en su lugar.

Grogar: **¿Qué has encontrado?** -pregunta Grogar, yendo directo al grano, apenas volviendo la cabeza para ver al grifo.

Waldjäger: Traigo información fresca, su Oscuridad.-responde el grifo, inclinándose ante el nigromante-Su "Gema", de la que tanto hablaba, va a ser hoy presentada ante todo el Imperio, para dar a conocer su vuelta a Equestria.

Grogar: **Y, como es natural, de mi no dicen nada. ¡Cómo si no supiesen que, de no ser por mi, su querido hijo seguiría sin recuerdos y atrapado en el Mundo Humano!...**

… **Cómo sea, ¿Algo más?** -dice Grogar, intentando retirar los detalles poco importantes.

Waldjäger: Hemos conseguido terminar los Cristales Anuladores según lo previsto, su Oscuridad. Su teoría era correcta. Cuando el Corazón de Cristal, la mayor reliquia del Imperio, se fortalece por los sentimientos positivos canalizados por los habitantes del mismo Imperio, por unos momentos deja caer la barrera. Esos momentos pueden ser aprovechados por nuestros mejores arqueros para disparar unas fechas con unos cristales específicos. La perfecta combinación de la Alquimia de las dos razas y su magnífica Magia Obscura. Dichos cristales permitirán la invasión al Imperio de Cristal, al anular la barrera del Corazón de Cristal.

Grogar: **Jejejejejeje** -se ríe perversamente el carnero- **Perfecto. Y dime, ¿Qué tal va la preparación de dichos cristales?**

Waldjäger saca de sus alforjas un amplio listado, y empieza a enumerar:

Waldjäger: Respecto a la numeración, hemos llegado a tres mil cristales. Si somos lo suficientemente estratégicos, podríamos llegar a rodear todo el Imperio con ellos, y así anular la barrera en su totalidad. Y respecto a la calidad, están ahora mismo en su apogeo, su Oscuridad.

Grogar: **¿Las tropas están organizadas para el ataque?** -pregunta el carnero de forma inquisitiva.

Waldjäger:…

…

…Siempre, su Oscuridad.

(Castillo de Cristal; 8:30 AM; Habitación de Powerrush) (POV Cadence)

Había olvidado ya lo emocionante de esta sensación…

¡Vestir a mi potrillo para su presentación ante el Imperio!...Sólo que mi potrillo ya no es tan "potrillo"…Jeje, tendré que hacerme a la idea de una vez.

Ojalá hubiera podido contener las lágrimas ayer cuando nos llamó a Shining y a mi "Papá y Mamá" de nuevo. No lo había hecho desde que volvió a Equestria.

Seeker: No creo que esto te quede bien, Rushie.-dice Seeker, sosteniendo una chaqueta fucsia con detalles dorados y botones de rubies en su aura mágica de color lima brillante.

Powerrush: Opino lo mismo. El cían de mi pelaje no combina bien con el fucsia.-responde Rushie mirándose el costado por un momento.

Cadence: ¿Qué tal esto? ¿No es…demasiado?-pregunto, alzando con mi magia un traje de manga larga, de color índigo, parecido al de Shining Armor en nuestra boda, pero este tiene detalles plateados y una única medalla en forma de estrella plateada de ocho puntas en la parte izquierda.

Powerrush: En realidad…eso estaría bastante bien.

Seeker: ¿Ese traje no estaba en el baúl al fondo del armario, ese de color gris oscuro con cerradura de acero?

Cadence: Ese mismo. Me dio curiosidad y…bueno…aquí me tienes.-revelo, riéndome un poco por ligera vergüenza.

Ambos parecen convencidos. Rushie coge el traje con su magia y se va al baño de su habitación para arreglarse, antes de la ceremonia, mientras Seeker y yo recogemos un poco los demás trajes del cuarto.

(POV Shining; 30 minutos después)

Shining: ¿Está todo preparado?-le pregunto a uno de los 5 sub-capitanes de la guardia real del Imperio, Iron Anvil.

Iron Anvil: Todo listo y dispuesto, capitán.-me responde, mirando hacia delante fijamente y con un casco en su frente. Es un pegaso corpulento y musculoso, de color verde oscuro, con crin magenta. Su Cutie Mark, aunque la tapa la armadura, sé que consiste en un yunque con un martillo encima.

Shining: Perfecto.-apruebo, comprobando una lista que levito hasta delante de mis ojos con mi magia-¿Los guardias están ya en sus puestos? Imagino que calmarán a los residentes del Imperio si algo se sale de control.

Iron Alvin: Tal y como pidió, alteza.-dice el sub-capitán sin bajar el casco.

Shining: Descanse, por favor. Se le va a dormir el casco al final.-le digo con tono cansado y rodando los ojos-¿Los decorados están dispuestos?

Iron Alvin: Todos en su sitio, alteza.-dice Iron, bajando por fin el casco.

Shining: Bien. Si no es molestia, me gustaría hacer un último comprobado de los mismos. Para asegurarme de que todo esté en su sitio…Es sólo que no quiero que falle nada.

Para mi sorpresa, Iron Alvin se inclina.

Iron Alvin: En absoluto sería molestia, capitán. Si gusta seguirme, le mostraré la disposición de los decorados.-dice el pegaso, empezando a indicarme el camino.

No puedo evitar sonreir. Muchos en la guardia real del Imperio piensan que Iron es un pegaso muy reservado que sólo vive para el trabajo, pero yo sé que es un compañero realmente amable. Sólo es que le cuesta mostrar sus emociones…

…

…Es un problema de familia...

...

...

Iron Alvin: Ehhh...¿Capitán?

Shining: (Volviendo la cabeza hacia él desde la lista, que comprobaba mientras caminaba) Dime.-respondo amablemente y con una sonrisa.

Iron Alvin: Le pido disculpe la osadía, pero...su Alteza la Princesa Cadence me contó que el Príncipe Powerrush había regresado y...había visto a uno de mis hermanos. Concretamente, a mi hermana, la que vive en Ponyville...Tan sólo quería saber cómo se encuentra.

Ambas afirmaciones no me sorprenden. Iron es uno de los pocos que saben (de momento) que Rushie ha vuelto. Y tampoco me sorprende que quiera saber que tal está **su hermana**.

Shining: (Poniéndole un casco en el hombro) No te preocupes Iron. Te prometo que Fluttershy está perfectamente.

(POV Powerrush)

¡Gracias a los Dioses! ¡Por fin he terminado de arreglarme!

Con la ayuda de "Mamá Cadence" y "Mamá Seeker", tan sólo he tenido que arreglarme un poco la crin y salir de la habitación para recoger a Flurry Heart del cuidado de las nodrizas del palacio. Una vez hecho eso, sólo tendremos que dirigirnos al salón príncipal (donde está el Corazón de Cristal), para poder empezar la ceremonia…

…

...¡Vale, de acuerdo! ¡Estoy temblando como una hoja por los nervios! ¡Tiemblo como una endemoniada gelatina! **¡De los temblores, parezco alguien en ropa veraniega a la intemperie en pleno invierno! ¡Estoy consumido por los nervios!**...

…Mucho mejor.

Cadence: Rushie, ¿Estás bien?-pregunta mi madre alicornio con preocupación, mientras caminamos por los pasillos del castillo, en dirección a la habitación de Flurry Heart.

Powerrush: Claro que sí, ¿Por qué?

Seeker: Tu aura se ha desequilibrado por unos momentos. Eso es que mientes.-dice mi segunda madre con orgullo, cuyo cuerno brilla en color lima…¡¿Se puede saber desde cuando…?!

Powerrush: ¿Desde cuando conoces el Hechizo de Empatía del Aura?-pregunto con calma (pero gritando por dentro), mirando a mi madre unicornio.

Seeker: Desde que nos fuimos de Ponyville. En total, conozco los hechizos de: Telequinesis, Visión del Aura y Secar.-responde ella con una sonrisa inocente.

Mientras continuamos nuestro camino, me digno a reflexionar. De forma que tres hechizos. Y el último de ellos, nada menos que de Magia Elemental, aún siendo para principiantes. Para ser primeriza en la magia, haber aprendido tres hechizos en tan poco tiempo no está nada, pero que nada mal. Quizás debería plantearse un entrenamiento intensivo.

Pronto llegamos a la habitación de mi hermana. Mamá Cadence abre la puerta con su magia, y nos encontramos con una escena…bueno…bastante adorable, por decir algo.

La nodriza de Flurry Heart está teniendo una fiesta del té con ella y con un gato de peluche de color gris claro.

La recuerdo perfectamente. Piel azul claro, raza terrestre, pelo rubio medio-oscuro, ojos rosas de tono uniforme. Su cutie mark es un sonajero rosa. Es Pink Tickle, la niñera que también me cuidó a mi cuando era un potro.

Según Flurry se fija en nosotros, extiende sus enormes alas y vuela hacia nuestro pequeño grupo. Por un momento pienso que se dirige hacia Mamá Cadence, pero cambio de idea cuando me abraza por el lomo, soltando unos alegres balbuceos.

Es entonces cuando Tickle se fija también en mi, dejando que una mirada incrédula inunde su rostro.

Tickle: Pero qu…

Cadence: **Esto** es lo que teníamos que decirte.-dice Mamá Cadence, resaltando el "Esto".

Powerrush: Me alegro de volver a verte, Tickle.-le digo, con una cara sonriente, mientras sigo abrazando a mi hermana…

…

…antes de que el cuerpo desmayado de una poni terrestre de piel azul se desplome en el suelo.

Powerrush:...Lo que faltaba.

(Unos cuantos minutos después)

Ya se han llevado a Tickle a la Enfermería del Castillo para reanimarla. No pensé que se tomaría tan bien mi regreso...

...

...No soy muy bueno con los sarcasmos.

Caminamos por los pasillos del castillo para ir al lugar exacto de la ceremonia. En el camino, me fijo en algunos de los vitrales que adornan las ventanas. Se parecen mucho a los que están en los castillos de Canterlot y Ponyville.

Uno en particular llama mi atención. Uno que muestra a una alicornio de piel blanca, muy alta, de crin rosa fuerte y ataviada con cristales, que está cuidando unas flores en un hermoso jardín. Es de los vitrales más hermosos que hay en el palacio.

Mamá Cadence se detiene, pide a Mamá Seeker y a Sunburst (al que nos hemos encontrado por el camino) que nos esperen un momento, y camina hasta llegar a mi lado, mirando el vitral con atención.

Powerrush: ¿Ella...era mi...?

Cadence: Era la Reina Amore. Me pusieron el nombre "Mi Amore Cadenza" por ella.-dice con una sonrisa-Era mi madre. Nunca llegué a conocerla. Fué atacada por el Rey Sombra...Personalmente, no me gusta mucho hablar de eso. Era la hermana mayor de tus tías Celestia y Luna.

Powerrush: ¿Qué edad tenía?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Ella suelta una ligera risa.

Cadence: Antes de ser atacada por el Rey Sombra, había llegado a los 5293 años. Era 3000 años mayor que tu tía Celestia y desde luego aún bastante más que Luna.

Mamá Cadence se gira y nota mi cara de estupefacción. Incluso tengo un ligero tic en mi cara. No puede contener una carcajada ante eso.

Cadence: ¡Por favor, Rushie!-dice entre risas-para los alicornios, el tiempo, literalmente, **no es NADA.** No envejecemos más allá de los mediados de veinte. Y podemos vivir, fácilmente, CIENTOS de años.

Ella empieza a caminar hacia Mamá Seeker y Sunburst, aunque se gira a mirarme una vez más con una radiante sonrisa.

Cadence: ¿Sabes?...Aunque no le hubiese agradado demasiado que la llamases "Abuela" en público, seguro que le habría agradado tener dos nietos.

Los cuatro siguen caminando. Por unos instantes me quedo mirando el vitral donde la Reina Amore sale cuidando unas plantas, y sonrío. Simplemente sonrío. Puede que no la haya conocido en vida, pero su legado permanece.

Vuelvo mi cabeza hacia mis dos madres, Sunburst y Flurry Heart que se alejan de mi, y extendiendo mis alas, vuelo rápidamente hacia ellos con un "¡Esperadme!".

* * *

(Balcón del Castillo; Momento de la Ceremonia)

Cadence: ¡Hoy es un día de felicidad y esperanza para el Imperio de Cristal! ¡Comprobamos, como se decía hace tiempo en este mismo Imperio, que esa misma Esperanza es lo último que se pierde!-exclama alegremente Cadence, a los muchísimos (pero MUCHÍSIMOS) ciudadanos reunidos frente al balcón. El mismo frente al que se hizo la Cristalización de Flurry Heart, así como la mía.

Frente a las palabras de Cadence, los ciudadanos vitorean y aplauden. Pronto va a ser mi momento de salir. Según lo programado, Papá Shining y Mamá Cadence crearán un gran y vistoso destello de luz con sus magias respectivas, entre el que yo me teletransportaré. Papá Healer y Mamá Seeker saldrán momentos después, según el discurso. Será como otra Cristalización, pero más simple.

Desde aquí escucho a Mamá Cadence dar la peronata a los ciudadanos con su largo (y muy aburrido, pero que los ciudadanos parecen encontrar interesante) discurso.

Healer: (Con su esmoquin ya puesto) ¿Nervioso?

Powerrush: Como nunca.-respondo con una sonrisa.

Escucho a Mamá Cadence desde aquí...

...

...Es el momento.

Cadence: ¡Que el Imperio de Cristal recupere sus alegrías de antaño!

Los ciudadanos están más confundidos a cada momento, pero se mantienen atentos, por lo que puedo percibir.

Cadence: ¡El Príncipe de la Esperanza HA VUELTO!

Shining y Cadence, tal y como estaba programado, disparan conjuntamente un enorme espectáculo de luz con sus cuernos. Acumulo magia en el mío propio y, como acordamos en el plan, me teletransporto en medio del haz de luz conjunto, hasta descender en el balcón con ayuda de mis enormes alas...

Mi cuerno cada vez acumula más Maná...que pasa de ser plateado a blanco en apenas unos instantes.

La susodicha aura blanca que cubre mi cuerno cada vez es más brillante...

...el Poder de la Esperanza...mi regalo, mi talento, mi don...Es disparada por todo el Imperio en forma de onda concéntrica blanca pura, al tiempo que abro mis grandes alas de golpe...Al momento, todos los ponis del Imperio sienten una repentina oleada de esperanza...de alegría...de valor...en sus corazones. Mis padres, Sunburst, Flurry Heart y yo mismo incluidos.

...

...Me mantengo con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos lentamente, para mirar a la multitud de ponis delante de mí. Lo que no me esperaba, sinceramente, era que se quedasen, literalmente, boquiabiertos.

...De acuerdo. Ya no me acordaba de esto...Es...bastante vergonzoso.

Los vítores, aplausos y gritos de alegría que resuenan en toda la calle, aún con mi rostro serio, podrían llegar a retumbar en todo Canterlot.

A cada momento llego a escuchar cosas como "¡¿Nuestro príncipe ha vuelto?!" o "¡La alegría ha regresado al Imperio!".

Cuando volvamos adentro, me voy a pasar un mes debajo de una montaña de almohadones gigantes. Estoy seguro de que en algún libro dice algo de la "Biología Alicornio", o algo así, para que no tenga que comer en un par de días, y por ende, para que no tenga que salir de mi cuarto. Porque, para ser sincero, esto es bastante vergonzoso.

Por suerte, los vítores empiezan a disminuir, y los ponis del Imperio de Cristal empiezan a hacer lo que hacen en prácticamente, TODAS las ceremonias: Inclinarse hasta el suelo para transmitir sus sentimientos positivos hacia el Corazón de Cristal.

La joya recibe todos los sentimientos positivos...

...hasta desde aquí puedo sentir cómo está aumentando su poder, y como está empezando a girar más rápido.

Expulsa su energía para fortalecer su campo de fuerza, y luego realizar lo que algunas yeguas llaman "el mejor efecto": Convertir a otros en ponis de cristal...

...Pero...hay algo que falla...

...

...La barrera no se fortalece. No ha terminado de formarse. Y tampoco se ha surtido el efecto de que nadie se convierta en ponis de cristal.

Powerrush: ¿También lo puedes sentir?-pregunto a Mamá Cadence. Ella está conectada al Corazón de Cristal, podrá haberlo sentido tan nítidamente como si lo hubiera tenido enfrente de sus mismas narices.

Cadence: Y tanto.-responde mi madre alicornio con una cara bastante seria, pasándole a Flurry Heart a Papá Shining.

Rápidamente volvemos adentro del castillo. Mamá Seeker y Papá Healer nos están esperando allí.

Seeker: Al final, ni nos hemos presentado ni nos hemos convertido en esos "ponis de cristal" de los que nos hablasteis.-dice Mamá Seeker con decepción.

Healer: ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-pregunta Papá Healer mientras pone una pata encima del hombro de su esposa.

Mientras Mamá Cadence se dirige directamente a comprobar el estado del Corazón de Cristal, yo me dispongo a explicarles lo que ha pasado en la ceremonia.

Powerrush:...Y cuando sentimos que el Corazón tenía un comportamiento extraño, decidimos (más en silencio que otra cosa) que teníamos que venir a comprobar lo que pasaba.

Seeker: Nosotros notamos hace un momento que giraba muy rápido.-hace notar Mamá Seeker, bastante pensativa.

Healer: Y pudimos notar los efectos de tu magia. Muy buen trabajo con eso, Rushie.-me felicita Papá Healer.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco. Rápidamente, me deshago del traje que me cubre con mi magia, desabrochando los botones y dejándolo en un perchero cercano...Supongo que he tenido suficiente "elegancia" por un tiempo.

Shining: ¿Que has descubierto?-pregunta Papá Shining, acercándose a Mamá Cadence.

Cadence: Por ahora, algo o alguien ha interferido en la frecuencia del Corazón de Cristal, impidiéndole que termine de formar la barrera. No tengo ni idea de si dejará entrar o no el frío del Páramo Invernal, pero sería una buena idea ir a comprobarlo.

Powerrush: Estupendo. Pues yo, si no os importa, me voy a tomar un buen chocolate caliente y a tumbarme un rato. Avisadme por favor, cuando...

No llego ni a terminar la frase. Lo acabo de notar a la perfección, aún si está a un par de kilómetros. Mis ojos están tan abiertos como las puertas del castillo de Canterlot en la Gran Gala de Galope, y mis pupilas están muy, MUY dilatadas.

Healer: Ehhh...¿Rushie?

Cadence: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Powerrush:...

...

...

... ... **¡ESTÁ AQUÍ!**

Sin esperar un sólo segundo, extiendo mis enormes alas a su máximo potencial y las aleteo lo más fuerte que puedo, para salir volando del castillo en apenas instantes, con mis cuatro padres (no saben lo extraño que suena eso en una frase) llamándome por detrás...

...Pero eso ahora no importa...

...He podido sentirte desde la distancia...Y ahora...

... **Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho**...

* * *

(POV Narrador; Al borde del Imperio de Cristal, justo delante de la barrera)

Waldjäger: ¡Vamos, deprisa! ¡Ya debería estar todo dispuesto!-les exclama el grifo a sus subordinados de rango inferior, que hace rato que han colocado todos los Cristales Alquímicos en la barrera del Imperio de Cristal. Lo único que falta para anularla en su totalidad es la Magia Oscura de Grogar.

Waldjäger: (Comprobando una ordenada lista) Bien...Ya tenemos los cristales colocados...La barrera en parte debilitada...Todo dispuesto para la llegada del jefe...¡Bien! ¡Lo único que tiene que pasar es que el jefe llegue y habrá salido todo a pedir de boca!

¿?: ¡¿Quieres apostar?!

Waldjäger mira a ambos lados, buscando el origen de la voz que ha gritado esas palabras, pero eso queda en segundo plano cuando una poderosa patada en el estómago, otorgada desde el aire por un alicornio macho de color cían sustractivo, lo manda unos cuantos metros para atrás, dejándolo inconsciente de golpe (nunca mejor dicho).

Powerrush: (Dirigiéndose a los demás grifos y minotauros que estaban trabajando a las órdenes de Waldjäger) ¡Ya estáis poniendo las orejas hacia esta dirección! ¡Si no queréis que os deje a todos cómo coladores a base de disparos mágicos, ya os estáis largando de aquí!

Grogar: **Me temo que eso no lo decides tú, mi querido Powerrush.** -dice una voz profunda por detrás de Powerrush. Sólo escucharla hace que el alicornio tense de nuevo sus alas, así como que le empiece a hervir la sangre...

...Pero de momento prefiere guardar silencio y empezar a acumular magia en su cuerno.

Grogar: **Yo que tu no lo haría, sea lo que sea que estés pensando. Estás rodeado de mis mej...**

El carnero no puede ni terminar la frase. Nota como su cuerpo empieza a convertirse en piedra. Powerrush permanenece dándole la espalda, pero la magia sigue cubriendo su cuerno y le sigue afectando.

Grogar: _**¡Din iro barf!**_ -conjura el nigromante, disparando un rayo de hielo de sus cuernos contra el alicornio, que Powerrush esquiva a duras penas y que, por supuesto, le obliga a detener el hechizo.

Grogar: _ **Nok yockor tep kroku** -_vuelve a conjurar el nigromante, deshaciendo la bastante petrificación lograda de Powerrush en apenas instantes.

* * *

(POV Powerrush)

Me giré para mirar a este zombi cornudo a la cara.

Powerrush: No sé porque usas conjuros verbales para tus hechizos, pero eso poco importa. Tus hechizos poco pueden ayudarte ahora.

Grogar: **¡Querías petrificarme!** -me recrimina con rabia.

Powerrush: Tal y cómo quedarás por tus crímenes en un muy próximo futuro.

Diagráfetai: ¡No oses amenazar al jefe!-grita un enorme minotauro, interponiéndose entre el carnero y yo. Este minotauro tiene pelaje marrón claro por encima y negro por debajo, cuernos bastante cortos para un minotauro. Tiene ojos violetas y un aro de plata en la nariz. Lleva un peinado de melena negra medio larga que le cae por el lado derecho de la cabeza. Lleva un enorme martillo de batalla, tan grande y pesado que seguramente ni Applejack podría levantarlo...

...Pero yo, ni me inmuto.

Powerrush: ¿Y puedo saber quien demonios eres tú?

Diagráfetai: ¡Soy Diagráfetai, palurdo de pueblo! ¡Y para tu información, más te vale empezar a respetar al jefe!

Grogar: **Diagráfetai, te sugiero que...** -intenta decir el carnero, con sorprendente calma.

Diagráfetai: ¡Descuide jefe! ¡Le daré una lección a este Alicornucho!

Yo no muestro una sóla emoción en mi cara. Me limito a concentrar magia de nuevo en mi cuerno.

Diagráfetai: ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si me pudieses hacer algo con esa magia tuy...!

No termina la frase. Mi aura mágica se tiñe de color rojo (señal de que estoy usando la Nigromancia) y ese minotauro de nombre difícil nota como el martillo de batalla le empieza a pesar cada vez más y más, hasta caerse encima de su propia cabeza, dejándole tan inconsciente cómo el grifo de hace rato.

Grogar: **Impresionante. Has conseguido dejar prácticamente inconscientes a mis dos mejores guerreros. Y puedo ver que has usado la misma habilidad de Nigromancia que usaste conmigo, para bloquear la habilidad de fuerza que comparten los minotauros. Realmente impresionante.**

Yo me mantengo mirándole fijamente con mis alas tensionadas.

Powerrush: ¿Por que no me dices que has venido a hacer aquí?-le pregunto con tono completamente estoico.

Grogar: **Lo de siempre. El Corazón de Cristal, tú, conquistar...Lo normal.** -me responde rodando los ojos, aburrido.

Antes de que pueda responderle, un rayo mágico de color azul le impacta en pleno rostro, lanzándole unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

Luna: ¿Se aceptan refuerzos?-me pregunta tía Luna, aterrizando a mi lado, mientras puedo ver claramente que los guardias reales del Imperio de Cristal ya están deteniendo a los guerreros de Grogar.

Powerrush: Serían de gran ayuda, de hecho.

Luna: Celestia está tranquilizando a tus padres (dos de ellos estaban más nerviosos que los otros) y a los habitantes del Imperio con la ayuda de la guardia.

Powerrush: Bien. Podremos ultimar esos detalles cuando volvamos. Creo que deberíamos ir preparando nuestra magia.

Ambos concentramos nuestras auras mágicas al ver que el carnero empieza a levantarse.

Grogar: **Entonces...Así termina esto**.-comenta, concentrando magia en su collar y en sus cuernos.

Ninguno de los dos responde. Seguimos concentrando magia en nuestros cuernos y arqueando nuestras alas, cuales aves en posición de ataque...

Una escena del pasado, que ahora se repite...

Una batalla que sólo puede terminar de una manera o de otra...

...

...

... **¡Esto termina AHORA!**

FIN CAP 13

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado con este chapter. Realmente espero que les haya gustado, pues me ha costado bastante tiempo escribirlo. La verdad, este me salió aún más largo que el anterior. Si voy a hacer capítulos tan largos, tendré que replantearme mi forma de hacer fanfics XDDD.**

 **En fin, supongo que el trabajo ya está hecho. Les deseo un MUY feliz Año Nuevo 2020, que tengan muchos regalos bajo su árbol en el Día de Reyes...**

 **¡Se despide el escritor LUNA NUEVA 1499!**


	14. La caída de Grogar

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Finalmente hemos llegado a lo que es el capítulo número 14 de esta historia!**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí. Inicialmente, esto sólo iba a ser un pequeño proyecto, no imaginé que le fuera a gustar a tanta gente.**

 **Y mucho menos imaginé que iba a llegar a escribir tanto. Ojalá les guste el cap de esta ocasión.**

 **En fin, apenas los entretendré más. ¡Disfruten con el nuevo cap de esta historia!**

* * *

(Luna POV)

No quiero exagerar, pero…aquí hace un frío que congela hasta los huesos de cualquiera.

Rushie y yo permanecemos mirando al carnero que nos mira espectante, a la espera de que le ataquemos. Es normal, siempre fue de ese estilo. Mirar, esperar y contraatacar. Ni siquiera parece estar afectado por el frío.

Grogar: **¿Vaís a hacer algo HOY? Porque yo puedo pararme aquí TODO el día si quereis.**

Luna: Pues empieza por responder porque quieres tanto el Corazón de Cristal, así como mi Poder de la Esperanza.-le respondo, arqueando mis alas en posición amenazante, mientras él se limita a sonreir con arrogancia.

Grogar: **Es muy cierto, ambos los quería. Pero en una cosa te equivocas. No quería principalmente el Corazón de Cristal, podría haber pasado sin él.**

Luna y Powerrush: ¡¿DE VERDAD?!-respondemos ambos al mismo tiempo, bastante impresionados por esa afirmación, por decir lo menos.

Grogar: **Pues si, la verdad. Quería el Corazón de Cristal como un mero catalizador, algo para aumentar el principal poder que yo ansiaba. Lo que principalmente quería era el Poder de la Esperanza…**

…

… **pero no en su forma pura.**

Powerrush: ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, alimaña no-muerta?!-exclama Rushie, haciendo brillar su cuerno con bastante potencia. Se nota que esa referencia a su poder le ha ofendido cuantiosamente.

Grogar: **Lo que quiero decir** -sigue explicando Grogar con calma- **es que, por si no te has fijado, el Poder de la Esperanza no sólo sirve para otorgar esperanza…**

… **sino también para disminuirla. El Poder de la Esperanza también puede ser usado como el "Poder del Miedo".**

Una nota de demencia aparece en la voz de Grogar, al tiempo que su rostro se contrae un poco en una sonrisa macabra. Hasta sus ojos parecen haberse achicado un poco. Da un poco de miedo ahora que lo dice, la verdad.

Grogar: **Una vez hubiera obtenido el Poder de la Esperanza y lo hubiese convertido en el Poder del Miedo, iría sometiendo a TODA Equestria a MI voluntad y ¡SÓLO MI VOLUNTAD!**

Luna: ¡Suficiente!-exclamo, haciendo brillar mi cuerno y haciendo que unas cadenas de pura roca aten al carnero al suelo, saliendo desde debajo de la nieve.

Luna: Rushie, escuchame.-llamo la atención de mi sobrino y no prestando atención al carnero que, por cierto, nos grita cosas sin importancia, como "¿Cómo te atreves?" y "¡Libérame en el acto, gallina cornuda!"-Cuando se suelte, apenas tendremos unos segundos para actuar. Yo usaré un Arte del Tiempo, pero tu tienes que usar los mejores hechizos de combate que conozcas para debilitarle lo más que puedas.

Powerrush: ¡De acuerdo!-dice mi sobrino asintiendo.

Apenas le da tiempo a responder eso, puesto que el carnero, con unos fuertes chasquidos de los eslabones, se libera de las cadenas de roca con pura fuerza bruta, luciendo una sonrisa demente.

Grogar: **¡Preparaos, mis futuros esclavos!**

Luna: (Con los ojos brillando en blanco) _Arte del Tiempo: Comienzo en Cabeza._

Al momento, Grogar, que ya estaba corriendo como un descosido hacia nosotros, parece moverse muchísimo más lento. Apenas parece moverse, aunque aún lo haga un poco. Incluso parece paralizado en medio del aire al correr.

Luna: ¡Ahora Rushie, deprisa!-le insto a mi sobrino.

(Powerrush POV)

Aún impresionado por lo hecho por mi Tía Luna, extiendo mis alas y vuelo hacia una distancia considerable en el cielo. Con las alas aún doliéndome un poco por haber volado tan rápido de golpe, empiezo a hacer brillar mi cuerno con esfuerzo. Aún no se me dan muy bien esto de las Artes Elementales.

Powerrush: (Con los ojos brillando también en blanco) _Arte del Fuego: Sol del Armageddon._

Una enorme esfera de fuego comienza a formarse desde mi cuerno, la cual va aumentando por instantes, hasta llegar al tamaño de una casa pequeña. Al momento, la lanzo hacia abajo, donde sé que está ese carnero…

Desde aquí arriba puedo ver la explosión que ha formado mi hechizo. Espero que esto, al menos, le deje debilitado.

Luna: Si hubiese sabido que ibas a usar ese hechizo, me hubiese teletransportado antes.-me dice Tia Luna, ya habiéndose teletransportado a mi lado, y volviendo conmigo a tierra firme.

Powerrush: Diré en mi defensa que no había tiempo para avisarte.-le digo según tocamos el suelo con nuestras patas.

Nada más termino esa frase, podemos observar como, desde debajo de una buena pila de roca y nieve casi derretida, ese no-muerto campanero se levanta a duras penas.

Grogar: **No…Me niego a ser…derrotado…de nuevo…-** dice gruñendo entre frases.

Luna: ¿Alguna estrategia más?-pregunta Tia Luna, con un rostro empapado de miedo al ver levantarse a Grogar.

Powerrush: Si puedes hacer otro de esos hechizos temporales que lo paralice por un rato, puede que si tenga una.

Ella asiente. Al parecer, se concentra bastante, puesto que su cuerno empieza a brillar fuertemente, al tiempo que sus ojos vuelven a brillar en luz blanca.

Grogar: **¡NO! ¡OTRA VEZ NO!**

Luna: ¡Atento Rushie! ¡Desde que realice el hechizo, sólo tendrás 30 segundos!

Powerrush: ¡Con eso me sobra!

Ella sonrie ante mi confianza. Resulta un poco raro verla sonreir con los ojos brillando en blanco. Justo cuando Grogar nos lanza un rayo de magia oscura bastante gordo…

Luna: _Arte del Tiempo: Congelación._

Una onda expansiva de magia azul se extiende desde el cuerno de mi Tia Luna. De alguna forma, sé que sólo ha paralizado a Grogar. Es bastante gracioso verle en pleno grito, aunque no se le oiga nada de nada, y soltando el rayo de magia oscura desde sus cuernos. Por cierto, el rayo también ha quedado paralizado, cualquiera podría pararlo ahora.

Yo me apresuro a actuar, recordando lo que ella ha dicho. Empiezo a canalizar magia en mi cuerno, recordando que me falta un poco de práctica (aún siendo bastante bueno) en la Invocación Terrenal (transportar cosas desde un lugar lejano, que sean del mismo mundo, hasta tu ubicación).

Ante mi aparece mi arma predilecta: Pactum. Recuerdo haberlo guardado en un cofre en mi habitación del castillo, en el Imperio de Cristal **.**

Yo lo cojo apresuradamente con mi magia, y justo a tiempo de abrirlo para que el hechizo de Luna se desvanezca y detener, con la tela del paraguas mágico que tanto me sirvió en el pasado, el rayo oscuro de Grogar.

Grogar: **Oh, genial…¡¿Para ESO has usado un Arte del Tiempo?! ¿Para conseguir un poco de tiempo para invocar un arma?** -pregunta el carnero, para después empezar a carcajearse…

…Una risa que yo aprovecho para lanzarle un rayo de magia con Pactum como catalizador, haciéndolo más potente.

Powerrush: ¡Toma rayo, cabra con ojeras!-le grito, sintiendo cada vez más furia según lanzo el rayo a través de la punta del paraguas, mientras abro mis alas por el impulso para dar más potencia.

Este vampiro caprino no sólo atacó el Imperio de Cristal hace años, también provocó que perdiera mi vida en Equestria, que perdiera todo lo que me importaba…

…

…¡NO MERECE CONTINUAR POSEYENDO APENAS UN ÁPICE DE MAGIA! ¡NO LA UTILIZA PARA HACER EL BIEN!

Luna: ¿R-Rushie?-pregunta mi Tía Luna, tartamudeando un poco. Cuando dirijo la mirada hacia ella, no es miedo lo que veo en su cara, sino estupefacción.

Pero lamento haber perdido la concentracion del hechizo, cuando una poderosa explosión oscura nos manda a ambos unos metros para atrás.

Una vez nos levantamos de la nieve, un poco doloridos, observamos que Grogar no sólo ha conjurado un escudo contra mi rayo, sino que también ha sido el conjurador de esa explosión.

Grogar: **Reconozco que cada vez eres más fuerte, Powerrush…Lo cual, por otra parte, es normal. Lo debes haber heredado de mi, después de todo.** -dice el carnero con tono malicioso y mirada retadora, avanzando un poco hacia delante, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Ante esa declaración, pierdo totalmente mi paciencia. Me teletransporto a un lado de su rostro, tal y como hice en mi sueño, cuando combatimos (tal parece que no ha aprendido la lección), y le doy una fuerte patada con mis patas traseras, que aparte de hacerle soltar un " **¡HMMMMMFFFF!** " y de quitarle un par de dientes (que puedo ver claramente como saltan de su boca), le mandan unos cuantos metros para atrás, tan sólo para dejarle hundido en la nieve del Páramo Helado.

Powerrush: Escucha bien esto, Grogar…-le digo, llamándole por primera vez en mucho tiempo por su nombre, al tiempo que recojo a Pactum con mi magia, el cual había caido a una relativa distancia por la explosión del carnero-…¡YO NO HE HEREDADO NADA DE TI! ¡NO NOS PARECEMOS NI EN LA ESCLERÓTICA! ¡No tengo NADA que ver contigo!

Él, aún levantándose, parece sorprendido de esta declaración. Podría decirse que hasta parece asustado, algo bastante extraño en él, sino es que mucho.

Grogar: **¿Q-Quieres decir que…lo que dijistes en tu sueño…era verdad? ¡¿No sabes NADA?!**

Luna: ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Tia Luna, caminando hasta ponerse a mi lado y apuntando con su cuerno a Grogar.

Grogar, aparentemente no prestándole atención a lo dicho por ella, me sigue preguntando:

Grogar: **¿No has pensado en lo que te pregunté en tu sueño? ¿Por qué…no sé, por ejemplo, tienes crin negra cuando tus padres no tienen NADA de negro en sus cuerpos?...**

… **¿No sabes por qué tienes tanto talento en la magia desde tan temprana edad?...**

… **¿Por qué puedes realizar hechizos de Nigromancia tan fácilmente?...**

… **¿Por qu…?**

Powerrush: ¡Deja de hacer preguntas sin sentido y habla de una vez! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso?!-pregunto de forma agresiva, sacando con mi magia el sable militar de la empuñadura de Pactum y sosteniendo la punta en las mismas narices de Grogar.

Grogar: **…Mira mis recuerdos. En la fecha de dos meses antes de tu "primer nacimiento".**

Luna: Ya, claro. Muy listo, cabra loca. Él mira el mundo de tus recuerdos y tú le atrapas mentalmente por la eternidad o algo parecido, ¿A que si?-inquina Tía Luna antes de que yo pueda decir nada.

Grogar: **Para empezar: Aunque quisiese, no podría hacerlo. No poseo tanto poder, la única que puede hacer eso de nosotros tres eres tú.** -empieza el carnero, haciendo callar (por una vez) a Tía Luna.- **Segundo: Lo único que quiero (aparte de lo que ya sabéis, el Poder de la Esperanza y bla bla bla…) es que sepas QUIEN ERES EN REALIDAD.**

Lo último no sé por qué, pero lo ha dicho con una mirada y tono de voz de seguridad que nunca le había visto poner. Pongo de nuevo el sable de Pactum en el interior del paraguas.

Luna: ¿Qué estás haciendo?-me pregunta ella.

Powerrush: El que no arriesga, no gana. Tú ocupate, con tu dominio de la mente y los sueños, que no intente nada…ejem…"ahí dentro".-instruyo con más calma de la que debería.

Acomodo a Pactum entre mis alas y empiezo a acumular magia en mi cuerno. Al momento, las mismas cadenas de roca que Tía Luna usase con anterioridad, vuelven a atar a Grogar, sólo que más lentamente.

Grogar: **¿Y esto porque…?**

Powerrush: Porque no queremos que intentes nada. Por si acaso.

Tía Luna acumula magia también en su cuerno. Con calma, sabiendo que Grogar está atado y que Tía Luna le tiene vigilado por si intenta usar su magia, cierro los ojos.

(Mundo Mental de Grogar, Zona de los Recuerdos) (Powerrush POV)

Abro los ojos para encontrarme con ese carnero de frente, sin ninguna atadura ni restricción. Al momento me pongo en posición de ataque.

Grogar: **Descuida. Dije que no puedo atacarte aquí dentro, y no voy a hacerlo. Simplemente…Aaarg, mira mis recuerdos de una vez y lárgate.** -dice el carnero con un tono más amargado y triste que otra cosa, algo que, si he de ser sincero, me sorprende muchísimo.

Grogar se va hacia una distancia concreta y se tumba en el suelo inexistente, con una expresión entre triste y aburrida.

Encogiendome de hombros y sin responderle, me limito a hacerle caso (por UNA, y repito, UNA SÓLA, vez en mi vida).

Enciendo mi cuerno con magia y me concentro. Al momento aparecen pantallas blancas flotantes a mi alrededor. Según me han instruido, esos son los recuerdos del poseedor del Mundo Mental.

Ahora que me fijo, el mundo de los recuerdos de Grogar es muy diferente del de mi Tía Twilight. Tía Celestia me contó que el de Tía Twilight, cuando se convirtió en alicornio, era azul con estrellas blancas por doquier.

Este es mucho más…siniestro. Es gris oscuro y ópaco. No hay una sola estrella a la vista, sólo nebulosas de color rojo y negro, incluso hay alguna de color verde.

Las pantallas de borde blanco muestran algunos de los recuerdos de Grogar, me pregunto donde estará el que busco.

Powerrush: Veamos…2 meses antes de mi nacimiento…2 meses antes de mi nacimiento…

Ante mi aparece una pantalla concreta, descartandose las demás y desapareciendo en el fondo gris que forma el mundo mental de Grogar.

Según la Tía Luna me dijo una vez, no tengo que hacer más que tocar la pantalla blanca con mi pezuña y seré transportado al interior del recuerdo. Y en efecto, eso es lo que hago. Toco la pantalla de luz con mi pata delantera izquierda y…

(Recuerdo de Grogar: Hace **(Desconocido)** años) (Grogar POV)

El hechizo ya está listo. Por si acaso, levito uno de los grimorios de magia oscura del atril en que estaba, para consultarlo y evitar cualquier fallo.

Grogar: Bien, parece que ya está.-digo con calma, dejando el grimorio cerrado en una estanteria pequeña y cercana.

¿?: ¿Jefe?

Me giro para ver la puerta de mi habitación abierta y un grifo de pelaje marrón y plumas blancas despeinadas, con ojos rojos y pico pequeño, con un rostro más serio que el mio (que ya es decir), entrando de sorpresa.

Grogar: **Brief Kupferpulver, uno de mis mejores alquimistas oscuros…¡¿No dije que no quería ser molestado mientras terminaba este hechizo?!**

Brief: Lo lamento jefe, tan sólo deseaba informarle de que los alquimistas oscuros hemos terminado los glifos que necesitaba para el susodicho hechizo.-dice el grifo con calma, aún inclinandose ante mi. Ante esa noticia, mi cara furiosa desaparece para dar paso a una siniestra sonrisa.

Grogar: **Haber empezado por ahí…**

Tras entregarme una lista de símbolos oscuros y de inclinarse una útima vez, el grifo sale de mi habitáculo. Yo me apresuro a formar los símbolos con mi magia en un círculo rúnico.

Grogar: **¡Bien! ¡Así está bien!** -exclamo triunfante y siniestramente al terminar- **Muy pronto, el príncipe del Imperio de Cristal, aún por nacer, tendrá en su interior un 10% de mi poder oscuro. De esa forma, será mucho más fácil hacerme con el Imperio de Cristal, y luego con TODA EQUESTRIA, teniéndolo a él como aliado. Lo único que tengo que hacer es, llegado el momento, convencerlo de que se úna a mi…**

Me dirijo hacia una pizarra en mi cuarto que tiene un ordenadísimo esquema, mientras levito una tiza para comprobar algunas cosas de mi plan.

Grogar: **Vamos a ver…Para empezar, ya me he asegurado, con este hechizo, de que lo que nazca sea UN POTRO. Después de todo, las energías oscuras se manifiestan más en machos que en hembras. Será más fácil controlar la mente de un potro que la de una yegua. Segundo, es posible que, debido a mi hechizo, sufra algún efecto físico adverso…¡Pero puedo pasar eso por alto perfectamente! Jejejejejeje…**

Estoy a punto de dejar la tiza y volver a mi hechizo para terminarlo de una buena vez, pero me fijo en un punto de mi esquema que SÓLO había anotado POR SI ACASO.

Grogar: **Claro que…** -digo, sinceramente preocupado por una vez, dado que no estoy acostumbrado a dejar nada al azar- **Podría pasar que el potro desarrollase tanto talento en la magia como yo…¡O incluso más, sumándose al suyo natural de alicornio!...**

…

… **No. Eso es imposible. ¡Todo el mundo sabe que los príncipes y princesas sólo sirven para dejarles el trabajo pesado a los sirvientes del palacio y pasarse el dia arreglándose las pezuñas!...**

… **¡Muy pronto, TODA EQUESTRIA SERÁ SÓLO MIA!...**

… **¡MI PLAN NO PUEDE FALLAR!**

(Fuera del Recuerdo) (Powerrush POV)

…Vale…

…

…He terminado de ver… …el recuerdo de Grogar…

…

…¡Y NO PODRÍA ESTAR MÁS FURIOSO!

De inmediato, hago brillar mi cuerno con toda la potencia que puedo reunir, sacándonos a ambos del Mundo Mental de este **(Censurado) (+118) (MUY Censurado)**.

(Mundo Terrenal) (Páramo Helado) (Powerrush POV)

Estoy resoplando, como sólo haría un toro furioso. Lo cual, más o menos, es cómo estoy en este momento.

Luna: Rushie…L-Lo he…visto t-todo…-intenta decir Tia Luna, impresionada. Pero yo ni siquiera la escucho. Empiezo a caminar hacia Grogar, que sigue atado por las cadenas de roca.

Grogar: **Ya no hay nada que me impida usar mi magia. Te recomiendo qu…**

No llega ni a terminar la frase. Aprendido de Applejack (hace muchísimo tiempo) le estampo una "Coz típica de Sweet Apple Acres", en toda la barbilla, rompiendo las cadenas de roca de un solo golpe y mandándolo para atrás unos cuantos metros.

Powerrush: **Ahora mismo me vas a decir lo que quiero saber, y con TODO lujo de detalles.** -digo con tono de voz "venenoso", mientras concentro magia en mi cuerno.

El aura plateada de mi cuerno se vuelve rojiza en cuestión de segundos (señal de que estoy usando la Nigromancia) y empiezo a dirigir un rayo delgado hacia Grogar, con la intención de curar su mandíbula, al menos lo suficiente para que pueda hablar. Al mismo tiempo dirijo mi rayo hacia su collar, con el mismo efecto que la otra vez: Inutilizar sus poderes por un tiempo limitado, con tal de que no pueda hacerme NADA.

Grogar: **No hay nada que pueda decirte…Lo has visto todo dentro de mi mente.** -dice él, según su mandíbula se cura lo suficiente de mi coz anterior.

Powerrush: ¡ESO NO, CABRA PULGOSA Y ROÑOSA!-le grito a la cara, para después calmarme un poco (o por lo menos intentarlo)-Te exijo que me empieces a contar en este mismo instante…por qué el primo de mi mejor amiga estaba a tu servicio.

Luna/Grogar: ¡¿CÓMO?!/ **¡¿PERDONA?!**

Powerrush: (Calmándose del todo)…Has sido derrotado, Grogar. Tu collar ha sido inutilizado, y tienes muchas cosas que explicar, cuando estés prisionero en la celda de máxima seguridad de Canterlot, por todos los crímenes que has cometido.-pronuncio con solemnidad, levitando e inmovilizando a Grogar con mi magia, y arrancándole del cuello su collar mágico.

Grogar: **¡No! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!**

Powerrush: ¿Para que sigas haciendo el mal con un objeto tan poderoso como este?...

…No lo creo.

Me acabo de fijar en que parte de la guardia real del Imperio de Cristal (10 guardias según los cuento) empieza a llegar a donde estamos. De inmediato se inclinan ante Luna y ante mi. Yo me abochorno un poco, puesto que no estoy acostumbrado a las reverencias.

Guardia designado como lider de la tropa: Altezas, la princesa Celestia nos envia como refuerzos contra…

Luna: No hace falta guardia, Powerrush lo ha derrotado…De nuevo.-dice Tia Luna, mirándome con una sonrisa de orgullo, ante la que yo me abochorno bastante más, pero al momento me recompongo. No es momento de abochornarse, sino de dirigir a los guardias de que hacer con el carnero detenido.

Powerrush: (Dirigiéndose al guardia) Encerradlo en la celda de primera accesibilidad del castillo. Que en el interior de la celda sean impuestos símbolos y glifos de anulación de magia oscura y nigromancia. Lo segundo será que él esté atado con una cadena en cada pata. Y lo tercero…

Aún dirigiendome al guardia, levito el collar de Grogar hacia su alforja.

Powerrush: Entrégale esto a la príncesa Celestia, dile que por fortuna del destino, he conseguido quitárselo a Grogar y que de ahora en adelante, lo mantenga bien vigilado.-le digo al guardia con voz firme.

Guardia Lider: Si, Alteza.-responde el guardia con un casco en su frente.-Por cierto Alteza, la princesa Cadence y el príncipe Shining Armor nos designaron a acompañarles al Imperio de Cristal una vez detuvieramos a nuestro enemigo.

Luna: Lidere el camino, entonces.-responde Tia Luna con tono condescendiente.

Mientras volvemos al Imperio de Cristal (que por cierto, tuvimos que lanzar un hechizo de sueño a Grogar, esa cabra loca no se callaba un solo instante) y traspasamos la barrera, los ciudadanos del mismo…

…Bueno, ¿Cómo describirlo?...

…No podrían estar más "Entre aterrorizados y conmocionados".

Entre ver a Grogar adentrarse, detenido, encadenado excepto por las patas para que pudiera caminar, y franqueado por guardias desde todos los ángulos posibles por si intentaba algo, y ver a dos de sus gobernantes (a Luna y a mi) liderando el camino, guiados por uno de los guardias, se podría decir que no saben si festejar o ir a esconderse ante esta vista.

Lo máximo que hacen es hablar y murmurar entre ellos.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" "¿Será ahora que podemos respirar tranquilos?", son algunos de los comentarios que llego a escuchar.

Luna: Has actuado como un auténtico lider Rushie, estoy orgullosa de ti. Y seguro que los demás también lo estarán.

Powerrush: Supongo.-es lo máximo que llego a decirle, aunque también le llego a sonreir un poco. Pero sigo avergonzado de que todos nos estén mirando.

Según llegamos al Castillo de Cristal:

Shining/Cadence/Healer/Seeker: ¡RUSHIE!

Todos corren a mi encuentro y, tras abrazarme hasta casi dejarme sin aire (hablo literalmente), se ponen a preguntarme (todos a la vez):

Cadence: ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Seeker: ¿Que te ha hecho ese demente?

Healer: ¿Se puede saber por qué…?

Celestia: ¡CHICOS!

Ante la exclamación de Tia Celestia, todos volvemos la cabeza hacia ella.

Celestia: Estoy de acuerdo en que deberíamos preguntar a Rushie que tal ha ido todo, pero ¿No creéis que deberíamos hacer dos cosas primero?

Luna: La primera es guardar tanto a Pactum en su urna del castillo, como a Grogar en la celda que nuestro querido sobrino ha dicho antes, ¿Cierto, hermana?

Celestia: Correcto.

A una señal de pata de Tia Celestia, los guardias se llevan al carnero a las celdas del castillo, dispuestos a cumplir con mis ordenes anteriores. Se llevan también a Pactum, pidiéndomelo amablemente, con lo cual yo lo cojo con mi magia y lo deposito en las patas del guardia, pidiéndole "Cuídelo bien, por favor", y recibiendo un amable "Descuide, Alteza" de parte del guardia (Iron Alvin, me parece que se llamaba).

Celestia: Y lo segundo sería curar las heridas de Rushie y Luna. No pueden estar todo el dia con las heridas de su duelo con Grogar, ¿No?-termina mi Tía Celestia, comenzando a acumular magia en su cuerno.

Powerrush: No sabía que conocías hechizos curativos.

Celestia: Los conozco, pero no planeaba hacer eso.-dice ella, empezando a brillar sus ojos en blanco.- _Arte del Espacio: Comienzo en Falso._

Antes de que pueda preguntar nada (pues planeaba preguntar en que consistía exactamente ese Arte) mis heridas y las de Tia Luna por el combate, desaparecen sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro.

Powerrush: Wow…¿Cómo has…?-pregunto mientras empezamos a caminar para volver dentro del castillo.

Celestia: Al igual que mi hermana heredó la capacidad de realizar Artes del Tiempo de nuestros padres (y, por si querías saberlo, **tus bisabuelos** ), yo heredé la capacidad de realizar Artes de su polo opuesto, el Espacio. Esta en concreto, es una de las más potentes, puesto que es capaz de dejar a los combatientes, exactamente como estaban antes de empezar un duelo, lucha o combate. Otra de las que conozco muy bien es _Trueque_ , que permite intercambiar habilidades del enemigo por las tuyas, siempre que las veas más útiles.

Powerrush: ¿Entonces, si los deja ccomo estaban antes, _Comienzo en Falso_ no debería ser del Tiempo?-pregunto con curiosidad, mientras ya cruzamos las puertas del salón principal.

Cadence: ¡Por favor, Rushie! Todo el mundo sabe que, si retrocedes un estado, pero además borras la memoria y/o vuelves a algún lugar anterior, es relativo al Tiempo, pero si sólo retrocedes un estado, es relativo al Espacio.-explica mi madre-alicornio con bastante sencillez.

Yo estoy a punto de contrarrestar con un buen argumento, pero me callo en el último instante. Ahora que lo pienso, tiene bastante lógica.

Según cruzamos las puertas, noto como si algo se me viniera encima. Tengo la mala (malísima en realidad) idea de no hacerle caso, hasta que noto un golpe en mi cabeza, proveniente de la mismísima Koni.

Powerrush: ¡Ay!...Ehhh…¿Eso por que?

Koni: ¡Por lanzarte tan alocadamente a la batalla…SIN MI!

Acto seguido, la grifo me da otro capón.

Powerrush: ¡Ay!

Koni: ¡Eso por arriesgar tu vida con ese demente! ¡PODRÍAS HABER MUERTO, INSENSATO!

Pensaba, para ser sincero, que me daría un tercer capón, por lo que me protegí la cabeza. Pero lo que pude notar, fue un cálido abrazo, acompañado de unas lágrimas que recorrían mi lomo, cayendo de los ojos de mi amiga.

Powerrush: Ehhhh…¡¿Koni?!

Koni: Y esto por haber sobrevivido.

La grifo se separa de mi, enjugándose las lágrimas con una tierna sonrisa…

…

…para luego pegar su rostro al mio, con una agresiva cara y con sus ojos carmesí brillando en tono peligroso.

Koni: Cómo vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida SIN MI A TU LADO, **NO TIENES EQUESTRIA PARA GALOPAR.**

Yo me limito a asentir.

Koni: Estupendo.-dice mi amiga, volviendo a ser la amigable grifo de ojos rojos de siempre…

…Virgen Santísima. Ahora veo lo que su mádre le enseñó para defenderse de los que quisieran invadir su territorio. ¡Que garras ni que armas! ¡Los ojos son lo que da miedo!

Powerrush: Y, por curiosidad, ¿Cuál era el nombre de mis "Bisabuelos"?-quiero saber, una vez entramos en los pasillos del castillo, dispuestos a ir a una de las habitaciones para dialogar sobre el destino de cierto carnero, resaltando la palabra "Bisabuelos".

Luna: El nombre de tu Bisabuelo era **"Rey Kronos, Gobernante de la Linea del Tiempo, Creador de las Horas y Señor Primigenio del Cielo Nocturno".** Por si querías saberlo, me parezco más a él de nuestros dos padres. Celestia y Amore se parecían más a Madre.

Tia Celestia suelta una ligera risa antes de continuar:

Celestia: El nombre completo de tu bisabuela era " **Reina Galaxya, Señora del Plano Espacial, Fuente de las Estrellas y Gobernante Primigenia del Cielo Diurno".**

Powerrush: ¡Claro! ¡Entonces es por eso que yo tengo un nombre oficial tan largo!-pesquiso yo, haciendo que todos se vuelvan hacia mi con extrañeza.

Shining: Ehhhh…¿Qué quieres decir?

Powerrush: ¿Me dices en serio que **"Principe Powerrush, próximo heredero al trono del Imperio de Cristal, Portador del Poder de la Luz Blanca y Príncipe de la Esperanza de Equestria"** se os ocurrió así de improviso?-pregunto con tono de broma, logrando que pasen de sus caras de extrañeza a unas grandes carcajadas.

Healer: ¿En serio ese es tu nombre completo?-dice Papá Healer, aún riéndose.

Seeker: En serio parece el de un príncipe.-dice Mamá Seeker en la misma tesitura.

Cadence: Pues si, es su nombre completo.-empieza a explicar Mamá Cadence, una vez las risas se calman y seguimos caminando-Una vez un miembro de la familia real obtiene su Cutie Mark y/o descubre su poder particular dentro de la realeza (lo que normalmente una cosa lleva a la otra), esos títulos (y normalmente esos nombres tan largos, puesto que son tres títulos como mínimo en cada miembro, según el Prótocolo Equestriano) son impuestos en la ceremonia de coronación, así como el nombre es inscrito en el Registro Civil de Equestria.

Sip, a veces olvido que, como princesa, Mamá Cadence es muy buena hablando con los demás.

Llegamos a la sala donde se supone que Mamá Cadence, Papá Shining, Tía Luna y Tía Celestia iban a hablar acerca del destino de Grogar.

Celestia: Healer, Seeker, ¿Podríais llevar a Rushie y a Koni al salón principal para que Rushie pueda descansar un poco? De todas formas, Flurry Heart está con Tickle, así que mientras hablamos, no habrá mucho de que preocuparse.

Healer: Ningún problema.

Seeker: Descuide, princesa Celestia.

Celestia: Recuerda Seeker, somos familia. Sólo "Celestia".-dice Tía Celestia con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a mi madre unicornio.

Según mis padres ex-humanos, una vez llegamos al salón principal, ellos van a salir a dar un paseo por el Imperio de Cristal, para conocerlo un poco mejor en este rato.

Seeker: ¿Podemos dejaros sólos sin que arméis ningún escándalo?

Me limito a darle una mirada gélida desde el sillón en el que estoy tumbado para descansar.

Seeker: Ok, ok. Ya nos vamos. Koni, cuida de que no se levante demasiado.

Koni: Descuide por ello, señora Seeker.

Ellos sonríen a cambio. Están a punto de salir cuando los detengo con una pregunta.

Powerrush: ¿Habéis mandado una carta a Tia Twilight y sus amigas para informarles de lo que ha pasado?

Healer: Pues sí Rushie, se la hemos mandado. Y me ha dicho que ella y Spike vendrán tan pronto como puedan tomar un tren. Sus amigas mandan muchos "saludos preocupados" (llamados así por ellas) desde Ponyville.-dice Papá Healer con tono comprensivo y consolador.

Seeker: También nos contó que hay alguien que vendrá con ella. Alguien que está deseando verte desde que volviste a Equestria, pero no nos dijo quien.-dice Mamá Seeker con tono entre preocupado y extrañado.

Esta vez ellos si salen de la sala.

Una vez ellos salen, mi mirada seria regresa, mirando a Koni. Ella al instante, pues me conoce tan a la perfección como la palma de su garra, se da cuenta de que pasa algo.

Koni: ¿Qué tienes que contarme, Rush?-pregunta la grifo con tono preocupado.

Powerrush: (Señalando el sillón de enfrente para que Koni tome asiento) Mejor que te sientes, amiga mia…

…

…Cuando estaba investigando en los recuerdos de esa cabra loca...

* * *

 **FIN CAP 14**

 **¡Hasta aquí llegó el cap número 14! ¡Espero realmente que os haya gustado muchísimo y que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo!**

 **¡Esperaré con ansias vuestra opinión en los reviews!**

 **En fin, con todo dicho y hecho, ¡Se despide para verles en el siguiente capítulo LUNA NUEVA 1499!**


End file.
